Uzumaki Chronicles:A Kunoichi's Legacy
by PrincessKooh
Summary: Naruto has a secret hidden that not even he is aware of! How will things change? How will they stay the same? Find out. Rated for Language & some hinting of Lemon
1. Chapter 1: Changes On The Bridge & More

Uzumaki Chronicles: A Kunoichi's Legacy

Summary: Naruto has a secret hidden that not even he is aware of! How will things change? Hopw will they stay the same? Find out.

Disclaimer I DO NOT OWN Naruto in Any way shape or form. Story based slightly off a few stories Ive Read on hear with a lot of my own added twists.

Italics = Thoughts/dreams & the Like

Bold = Yelling/Jutsu

Bold Italics = Demon/Boss/Summoning Talking , Yelling or Doing Jutsu.

Chapter 1: Changes On The Bridge And More

Sasuke growled as he and his blonde team-mate tried to dodge another barrage of senbon, a certain masked 'hunter nin' watching them blankly from his many crystal ice mirrors. Naruto wobbled on his feet a bit before making his infamous cross shaped handsign with an almost tired yell of 'Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!' he and his clones brandished kunai and shuriken before leaping into action, trying fruitlessly to land a hit on the fake hunter nin. Sasuke gave a small smirk as Haku once again jumped from his mirror leaving him wide open for the young Uchiha's attack. Sasuke's face became one of pure concentration as he effortlessly flashed through handsigns, heavily breathing in before sending three fireballs at the mid air boy.

The masked 'hunter nin' inwardly gave a sort of annoyed sigh, "Is that it?" he asked in boredom as he easily dodged the attacks before throwing several ice and steel senbon at an angered and insulted Sasuke. Said raven tried to move and dodge but to his shock found his feet encased in slabs of ice. He growled once more as he saw Naruto's needle ridden form with only ten more shadow clones close by. Sasuke quickly began forming hand signs for a small fire jutsu but suddenly began to feel drained before tiredly dropping to his knees.

"Wh- what the!" he whispered as the senbon drew closer. His eyes widened as he finally understood what was going on. _'That's impossible! It's.. he's stealing my...my chakra!' _he swore mentally as his eyes grew heavy, the chakra depletion slowly tiring him out. Sasuke strained to keep his eyes open as the weapons came closer, as if it were in slow motion before he closed his eyes and waited for his untimely demise...

"SASUKE!" the blonde yelled out as it echoed across the bridge alerting all to the dangers about to unfold_._

_::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_

"Heh, heh! So much for your Uchiha brat and that so called 'most hyperactive knuckleheaded ninja', Kakashi! Those boys had no chance. I have created the ultimate tool and NO ONE can stop it!" Zabuza grinned darkly from the mist as he noticed the silver haired jonin look around in panic, his heart rate slowly escalating as he searched blindly for the hidden missing nin. _'Hmph! Like a trapped rat!' _he thought menacingly as he silently moved in on the panting jonin.

"Hmph. You seem rather confident, Zabuza! It looks like you have placed a lot of faith in that boy..." Kakashi replied to the surrounding mists and he suppressed yet stretched out his chakra as thinly as possible, searching for the elusive Zabuza. His eyes snapped open as he spun around. Kakashi swore under his breath as he quickly drew two kunai, trying to block the massive sword...

_::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_

Sasuke's obsidian orbs slowly opened as he noticed he felt no sort of pain from the numerous needles that were aimed at him, only hearing unusual and ragged breathing before him. As he looked up his eyes widened, an obnoxiously orange outfit littered with bloody patches and senbon greeting the stunned Uchiha. Sasuke looked further only to see a cracked mirror with Haku slumped against it. The young Uchiha gasped slightly as the ice mirrors and blocks of ice surrounding his feet slowly shattered.

"Naruto? Y-you did it! You beat him!" Sasuke breathed out in shock as the blonde's body gave a sort of tired shudder, going unnoticed by the slightly relieved boy.

Just then seemingly out of nowhere a ball of Rainbow like chakra made its way towards them. Seemingly with one last burst of his reserve chakra Naruto pushed Sasuke aside and took the blast screaming in pain.

"NARUTO" shouted Sasuke running over to his blonde teammate and holding him in his arms.

"_Hmm seems Gato decided to enlist that little insurance policy after all" _though Haku bitterly.

"S-Sasuke... y-you're not injured, right?" Naruto mumbled out as he hacked out globs of blood, staining the cold ground below them. The mist slowly dispersed and Sasuke finally saw the state his friend was in, making him recoil in shock.

"N-Naruto? Why did you...You idiot! Why the hell do you always have to get my way?" Sasuke stuttered out before his words turned into loud and angered yells, his eyes glaring at the ground as the blonde stumbled slightly on his feet.

"Heh... sorry about that...teme..." he muttered in a teasing but pained voice before he gave a sort of strangled gasp as his body fell backwards.

"Naruto!" Sasuke cried out in worry as he quickly caught the surprisingly light boy. The raven haired Uchiha watched his only true friend in worry and fear as he grasped a cool, tan hand with his contrastingly pale ones.

"S-sasuke...I...I never meant to hate you, y'know...but it kinda just h-happened..." Naruto slurred out as his eyes became glassy and half lidded, his breaths coming out in soft pants.

"C'mon Naruto! Stay with me here! What about your dream to be Hokage? What about getting Sakura to go out with you? And you finally beat me senseless, huh! You're just gonna give up on that, dobe?" Sasuke demanded with despair and desperation clinging to his voice as he shook the blonde's shoulders, his dulled blue eyes boring into his with white hot intensity.

"P-please, S-sasuke...LIVE! Live and never...never let your dreams die..." Naruto gasped out as he raised his hand, barely touching the cold metal of Sasuke's hitai-ate before his arm limply fell to the ground, the blue eyes sliding shut for the last time. Sasuke stared blankly at the blonde in his arms before something in him snapped. Silent tears made their way slowly down his face yet he made no sound as his body shook in rage at the one who caused this.

"I-is this...the first time you have witnessed the death of someone close to you...?" Haku asked in a monotonous voice as he shakily rose to his feet, ignoring Sasuke's angered growl. "That boy...he knew the risks yet he...he gave up his life for your own...That is the true way of a ninja..." Haku said sadly as he removed his mask.

"Shut up! What do you know of it, HUH?" Sasuke demanded with pure unadulterated fury as he glared murderously at a stunned Haku making him recoil in shock.

'_Impossible! Is that...the Sharingan?' _he thought as Sasuke opened his mouth to give him another fury filled banter but he was abruptly cut off by the sound of...clapping?

"Heh! It seems the great so called 'Demon of the Mist' is no more harmful than a mere kitten!" a teasing voice echoed as the ninja and bridge builder turned to the end of the bridge only to see a pudgy little man in a monkey suit along with cheap shades standing smugly before them with over 500 'guns for hire' plus One masked Ninja with a blank headband, poised with various weapons surrounding him. Kakashi's mismatched eyes widened as he and Zabuza withdrew their still clashing weapons, the former more in a state of anger, confusion and rage rather than one of shock.

"GATO? What the hell are you doing here!" Zabuza demanded with nothing short of blazing fury as Kakashi's nin dogs, poofed out of existence. The missing Kiri ninja smirked slightly as Haku stepped out of an ice mirror at his side but it soon twisted into a vicious scowl, noticing a certain midget's shit eating grin.

"Heh! Personally, you ronin are way too expensive for my tastes and I never actually planned on paying you two anyways! I was banking on the _'great'_ Hatake Kakashi of the Leaf , The Great "Copy Nin" to finish you off for me but I guess that hope was misplaced..." Gato said wistfully enjoying the look of pure betrayal and rage on the ninja pair's faces.

"You bastard! I should kill you right here and now!" Zabuza roared out as his chakra flared menacingly with a large amount of KI, making Gato become slightly afraid before his cockiness in his men came back at full throttle.

"I'd love to see you try! With half of that money I could pay these guys here and still have a shit load left over! Not even you oh 'Demon of the Mist' can take three hundred men head on in your state, keh-heh-heh!" he bellowed out rather stupidly as Zabuza gave an annoyed grunt, seeing as the fat assed fool had a point.

'_Damn! Damn you Hatake, with that blasted Lightning Blade!' _the missing nin thought angrily as the gaping hole in his left shoulder was any testament to that.

"Kakashi! I have no need to fight you anymore!" Zabuza growled out as he, ignoring his pain filled body's protests, hefted his large sword with his good right arm, the silver haired jonin giving a short nod beside him as he too along with Sakura, surprisingly, readied themselves for battle in the best way they could.

"Oh please! As if you dead weights could accomplish anything! Alright boys! 35% bonus to whoever brings the pink haired and blonde girls to me!" Gato declared with a lecherous grin as he leered at Sakura making her gulp in slight fear, a trail of sweat soon making its way down her forehead. Her fears only multiplied as she heard the cheers of agreement from the thugs behind the crime boss.

'_Wait...__blonde girl?__! OH NO!_' Kakashi's eyes widened as he instantly spun around only to see a battered, barely conscious and bleeding rather hot yet familiar looking blonde girl cradled in a shocked Sasuke's arms, the two barely a few feet behind them.

"Hee-hee! Once I'm done training my new pink pet, I think I'll let you boys get a chance with the cute little blonde bitch-" suddenly the short pest was cut off as three senbon landed between his eyes, a couple kunai planting into his heart. Kakashi was shocked to not only see Haku's but Sasuke's outstretched hand, the former glaring murderously at Gato's corpse with his incomplete Sharingan.

"Hey you damn brats! You just killed our meal ticket! You're gonna pay for that!" the hired thugs bellowed angrily as the pulled out their weapons.

The masked Ninja dressed in all black robes stepped in front of the gang of hired thugs. "Hmm it seems my paycheck wont be able to be signed now, such a bother" started the ninja. "Well at any rate my job is done here for now. I do hope your little blonde brat of a Genin enjoys his..err rather her little parting gift from me. For now I bid you of the leaf adieu for now" finished the mysterious ninja before disappearing in a swirl of leaves and snow appearing from seemingly nowhere.

Kakashi's visible Sharingan eye widened as the ninja made his exit however given the present situation there was no time to think about things now as he and the others turned their attention from where the mystery nin once stood to the present state of things.

Tazuna stiffened before he calmed down slowly noticing the pink haired kunoichi taking a defensive stance before him along with Kakashi, Haku and Zabuza respectively. Before either side could make a move an arrow suddenly landed in front of them, momentarily stopping the assault. They all looked further ahead only to see the villagers of Wave lead by none other than a grinning Inari, the townsfolk behind him brandishing machetes, pitchforks and any other weaponry they could find.

"That's enough! You will leave our lands right now!" a random villager yelled out as the rest joined in with affirmation. Unfortunately most of the 'brave' thugs thought nothing of their threats but some looked on warily. Sakura cursed under her breath as she racked her brain for some or any ideas. Not a moment to soon she gave a devious grin as her eyes lit up with mischief.

**''**_**Chew on this you Jerks! CHA! **_**Sakura Bunshin no Jutsu!"** the pinkette cried out as she created eight clones of herself, all with menacing glares directed at the thugs as she unknowingly spiked her KI, frightening some of them while she cracked her knuckles. Kakashi gave a hidden smirk as his eyes widened in surprise at her sudden growth, immediately catching on.

'_Heh! Well done, Sakura! You really have grown...' _**"Kakashi style: Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"** he yelled as twenty five copies of the cyclops jonin joined in, all poised in different stances with kunai, exploding tags and fuuma shuriken ready and waiting. "Well?" the real Kakashi asked in a monotonous yet teasing tone, "You still wanna take us on?" his clones finished with hidden smirks as fear swept across the thugs faces.

"No we don't!" a random swordsman yelled out from the crowd as the thugs pushed and shoved to run away, some diving off the unfinished bridge into small boats waiting below, of course taking their deceased boss's corpse with them. The villagers broke out of their stunned stupor before they began to cheer as they danced in jubilee and pure elation, finally able to be free from Gato's treacherous reign.

Kakashi gave an exhausted sigh followed by Sakura as their clones disappeared in the usual 'poof'. The silver haired jonin wearily covered his Sharingan once again from the world as he took note of the chakra exhaustion slowly creeping into his bones. _'Sigh...I'm getting too old for this shit..._' he thought tiredly as he barely noticed Sakura's shocked gasp from where Sasuke and 'Naruto' were surprisingly followed by said Uchiha's frantic and startled yell for the cycloptic jonin.

"Sensei! Naruto's still alive!" the jonin's visible eye widened exponentially as he quickly spun around, dashing towards the three genin. As his one eye landed on the blonde boy...err...girl taking soft breaths, her chest slowly rising and falling. He... Err She was barely still conscious.

"Heh...that's just like you, Haku...You're still too soft..." Zabuza muttered almost fondly as he turned towards Kakashi. "Oi, Hatake! When we meet again...we have a score to settle, got it?" the nuke-nin declared as Haku wordlessly prepared an ice mirror. The silver haired jonin momentarily stopped watching Naruto's shaking form to turn slightly looking back at the two before giving a silent nod of affirmation. Zabuza gave a hidden yet anxious and bloodthirsty grin.

"W-wait" struggled Naruto not yet noticing his/her change. "You two don't ***cough * **have to go. You dont have to be rouge ninjaanymore if you dont want to *cough * come back with us to the leaf" reasoned Naruto. Haku and Zabuza exchanged glances with each other then with Kakashi.

"Hmmph sure why not kid, youve kind of grown on me" said Zabuza. "Thanks" said Naruto before both he and Zabuza passed out succumbing to their fatigue and injuries.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

** The Next Day ******

Sasuke and Sakura sighed in unison as they stared at their still unconscious team mate, her long blonde hair flowing silkily over the small pillow. A soft breeze filtered through the open window, fluttering the light blue curtains as an extremely worried pinkette brushed away stray hair from the peaceful blonde's face.

"Sasuke-kun…it's been three days now and he…err…she…N-Naruto… ARGH! This is so confusing!" Sakura fumbled before yelling out in annoyance at it all, the stoic Uchiha merely glancing at the two from his position at the window before giving a careless shrug, slowly rising to his feet.

"It won't do us good to get worried over nothing…I'm going down for lunch, you coming?" Sasuke muttered as he stuffed his hands into his pockets before walking to the door.

"Mhm, right…" Sakura replied quietly as she stole a final and quite concerned glance at the sleeping blonde before following the silent Uchiha, closing the door behind them.

They briefly checked on a recovering Zabuza and Haku in the room next to Naruto's before going downstairs.

~Downstairs~

Everyone, minus Naruto, Zabuza and Haku whom was healing Zabuza with medical Ninjutsu, sat chowing down on the perfectly cooked meal prepared by Tsunami, whom was pouring out green tea for Kakashi and the others…but of course Tazuna was gulping down sake like no tomorrow…

'_Blasted old drunk…' _Sakura thought with disdain as she sweat dropped anime style, the bridge builder almost toppling out of his chair to drain the jug.

"Ah! That was a wonderful meal! Thank you for the food!" Kakashi chirped brightly as he clapped his hands together, eliciting twitching eyes and annoyed stares from Sasuke and Sakura.

'_**Damn! How does he do that with his mask still in place! Next time...I'll find out for sure, CHA!' **_Inner Sakura ranted angrily as the real Sakura nodded mentally in agreement. _'When I find out and tell Sasuke-kun what Kakashi-sensei's face looks like he'll totally be impressed! This way Naruto-baka can't steal him and I'll be the one who's his girlfriend, hee-hee!' _Sakura thought to herself as ahem...certain lewd images of a certain Uchiha flashed through her mind making the obsessive fan girl squeal mentally with a scarlet blush on her face actually going un-noticed by the other occupants of the room. Sasuke himself had similar thoughts, but not on an overly obsessive level, shaking his head and muttering about 'cycloptic baka jonin' and other hushed words.

"Oh! By the way, Kakashi-sensei..." Sakura started, catching the silver haired man's attention. "About Naruto...is he...she...is Naruto still Naruto? I mean was she...err he... I Mean uh.. Whats his...err uh her story" asked the confused pinkette. the pinkette fumbled in irritation as she stuttered with her words, an almost anxious Sasuke waiting for the jonin's answer with his stoic and unreadable mask in place.

"Well Sakura...Naruto actually-" suddenly a loud feminine scream pierced the air immediately cutting Kakashi off before he could barely complete his sentence.

Luckily Inari at this point was over at a friends house following the prior days events. Of course this meant he had yet to find out about Naruto.

Speaking of said hyperactive blonde the three members of Team 7 rushed up to his/her room.

The young Uchiha gave a heavy sigh before moving the reluctant Sakura aside as he reached for the door handle only for said door to fly wide open, coming face to face with 'Naruto' apparently wearing nothing but a large white top and black boxers. Sasuke blinked once and then twice before a small blush crept upon his face. After all for the girl's age...well...let's just say she was...well endowed... In fact if Naruto's teammates didn't know any better at the moment they would swear he/she was in his Sexy Jutsu form though with a slightly lager bust than usual Sexy Jutsu form.

'_Damn Naruto! You got me beat at making Sasu-kun blush and now this too!' _Sakura whined mentally as she gave a small groan, a hint of jealousy creeping unto her face.

"Stupid dobe..." Sasuke muttered after fighting down his blush, "Why the hell do you have to dress in something like that? I'd rather chance having my eyes burn out from that orange thing you wear than this..."

"Forget that baka-teme! Wha-why am I...how did this... WHY THE HECK AM I A GIRL!" Naruto yelled angrily as tears unwillingly pooled in her eyes, making Sasuke and Sakura feel remorseful and sorry for the struggling blonde as she seemingly tried to repeatedly undo the Sexy Jutsu finding the efforts futile.

"Naruto...calm down...It's alright..." Sakura soothed softly as the blonde's face instantly changed from sad to furious in a short span of time.

"Calm down? CALM DOWN! I'm suddenly turned into a freaking GIRL...and you're telling me to CALM DOWN?" Naruto muttered in a deadly soft voice before it escalated to hysterical yells as her face became red from rage.

"Naruto..." the pinkette said softly as Sasuke lowered his head and Kakashi merely stood in silence.

"How would you feel if this happened to you, huh Sakura!" she demanded angrily as Sakura gave her a confused look before her eyebrow twitched in annoyance.

"Idiot! I am a girl!" she deadpanned making Sasuke crack a smile as Kakashi chuckled softly at the two girls. Naruto grew silent as she struck somewhat of a 'thinking pose', her face screwed up in a cutely confused pout.

"Oh yeah! You already are a girl..." Naruto replied thoughtfully as her three companions face vaulted anime style . "Well you know what I meant Sakura! What if you suddenly became a boy" Naruto countered. Sakura took a brief moment to ponder before deciding she could see some point to the former boys words and corncern.

"Ah, Naruto! Here try these!" Tsunami said with a smile as she walked up the stairs with a black bag.

"Huh? What's that, Tsunami-san?" the blonde asked as she took the bag. As she moved to open it Tsunami's delicate hands covered hers.

"Clothes from the best store in Wave. It was actually on sale and I thought it would look so nice on you so I bought some other stuff for you too!" she stated as a devious grin appeared on her and Sakura's faces. Naruto gulped as she noticed an identical 'gleam of doom' in their eyes before she was hurriedly carried into the bathroom by the two eager 'fashion divas' leaving a very confused and frightened Kakashi and Sasuke on the stairs...

OOOOOOOOOOOXXXFXOOOOOOOOXXOX OOOXXOXOXOXOOOOOXOXXXXOOXOOO XXX

Sasuke sighed for the hundredth time as he and Kakashi waited 'patiently' for the two young kunoichi along with Tsunami, whom had both dragged Naruto into the bathroom to change into new clothes. Sasuke rolled his eyes at the five minute outburst from the blonde, apparently against what she was given only for Sakura nicely shut her up...with a heavy punch to the head of course. Needless to say, between the constant perverted giggles from his wayward sensei whose nose was buried in the latest 'novel' Make out Paradise something or other. Sasuke really couldn't be bothered with the title of his sensei's questionable reading material.

As they waited Haku walked in informing them that he had done all he could for Zabuza at the moment then was brought up to speed on Naruto.

The occasional annoying yells of 'HELL NO! I'm not wearing that!' made Sasuke Uchiha officially deem this day 'troublesome' along with a pounding headache. His ears twitched at the door as he heard it unlock. Turning his attention towards the door, Tsunami emerged first, followed by an overly excited Sakura but yet...no Naruto.

"Kakashi-sensei, Sasuke-kun!" the pinkette said with barely hidden excitement as the two looked at her expectantly. "Ok. Tsunami-san and I introduce you to the new Naruto!" she exclaimed as they opened the door allowing a surprisingly shy Naruto to walk out. Sasuke's eyes widened along with Kakashi's one visible eye as a blush swept across Sasuke's face. In short the blonde looked like a goddess in the young Uchiha's eyes. Naruto blushed slightly as she noticed Sasuke's eyes raking over her body in a stunned yet almost hypnotized way. Naruto, at first, thought that this outfit would show too much skin but Sakura actually encouraged the idea. Naruto wore an off the shoulders short sleeved pale lavender top with white vine designs over the front which cut above her midriff, showing her tan, flat stomach. With that she had on a short light blue skirt with slits at the side along with a pair of orange bicycle shorts stopping mid thigh. To finish it off she had on knee high open toe boots with fishnet long sleeve gloves and her hair was in the usual twin pigtails that her Sexy Justu form sported.

"Well? Quit staring and tell me what you think!" Naruto yelled in annoyance, breaking Sasuke out of his silent 'observation' aka, undressing Naruto in his mind, as Sakura and Tsunami laughed at her behavior.

'_Different package, same product!' _Sakura thought with an amused grin as the blonde excitedly waited for their answers.

"I think it's a good look for you, Naruto." Kakashi replied with an eye smile making Naruto give a small blush and giggle giddily in happiness. Sasuke stood silently and walked to the still giggling blonde. Naruto jumped slightly as she noticed Sasuke making his way towards her, his eyes never leaving hers.

"I Agree with Kakashi" Haku chimed in. "Uh thanks" replied Naruto with a blush. _'Damn whats with me now that I'm a girl' _thought the blonde.

"S-Sasuke..." she muttered slightly as he stood before her with an unreadable look on his face, the others watching on in silence. Sasuke slowly raised his hand as he brushed her bangs from her eyes with a small smile... one could even dare to say it was a loving smile too! Tsunami smiled fondly before she left the room to go prepare some food for Inari who would be returning home soon.

"Perfect, Naruto...Beautifully perfect..." he said as he rested his hand on her cheek making the blonde blush like no tomorrow. Kakashi's eye widened in worry as he noticed Sakura's face change from excited to annoyed in a span of three seconds.

"Oh boy... " Kakashi muttered warily as he noticed Sasuke's blush as he quickly dropped his hand from the blonde's cheek, suddenly finding his toes rather interesting. Naruto was in a state of shock before a crimson blush spread across her face almost instantly, completely oblivious to Sakura's murderous expression. The pinkette fumed silently as she glared holes at Naruto's back.

_'CHA! Sasu-kun NEVER looked at me like that! The hell does Naruto baka got that I don't got?' _a certain pink banshee.. err uh ahem...kunoichi ranted mentally as Inner Sakura totally agreed. _**'CHA! That blonde bimbo better stay away from Sasuke-kun! He's mine!' **_Sakura folded her arms in a huff as she impatiently tapped her foot on the floor boards.

"Kakash-sensei...mind telling us how Naruto's a girl? Any time today would be nice!" Sakura growled out as a large tick mark formed above her eyebrow. Kakashi laughed weakly as he scratched the back of his neck, a large sweat drop sliding down his temple. Naruto flinched at the idea as her head shot up in shock, her eyes showing just how frightened she was.

"Sigh, I suppose I should tell you why 'Naruto' looks like a girl, but first..." Kakashi muttered as he knelt in front of the silent blonde, resting his gloved hand on her shoulder. "Do you want them to know about it, Naruto?" he asked the shaking girl as she merely gave a silent nod, her hands balled into tight fists. Kakashi gave another sigh before he turned to his other students as they stared at them in confusion. "Ok...you two know the tale of how the Kyuubi was defeated, right? The one you were told about in the academy?" the silver haired jonin asked eliciting raised eyebrows and nods of affirmation.

"Yeah, I remember. Isn't that about how the Fourth Hokage saved the village at the cost of his life? But...what does that have to do with anything?" Sakura asked quietly as Naruto looked at her with ashamed blue eyes, making Sakura stare at her in confusion.

"That story...It was a cover up. The Fourth couldn't kill the nine tails...no human can kill a bijuu...so he had but one option, seal it in a newborn child who's chakra coils were yet to form. That baby was one Uzumaki Naruto who's form unknowingly to many was soon hidden by genjutsu, her real name being Uzumaki Naruko!.

Kakashi noticed 'Naruto' slowly lower her head with eyes slightly widened in shock as Sasuke and Sakura looked at the silent girl in shock as well but for very different reasons.

"First I suddenly find out I'm actually a girl whose life was practically a lie, my only two friends hate my guts like everyone else...and my name... I DON'T EVEN HAVE MYNAME!" Naruto yelled as she fell to her knees sobbing, shocking Kakashi and the others with her actions. "It's not fair! WHY? Why did this happen to me, HUH! All my life I've been a boy, hated for something that wasn't my fault! I...I don't even know...my own parents..." she cried out in anguish as she held her face in her hands, the salty tears dripping unto to floorboards.

'_Naruto...' _Kakashi thought sadly as his one eye looked down at her in sympathy.

"Naruto...it's okay...We could never hate you for that!" Sakura exclaimed as Sasuke took a step forward, his face a swirl of different emotions.

"N-Naruto..." the young Uchiha muttered sadly as he walked towards the crying girl. Naruto flinched as Sasuke knelt in front of her before she angrily slapped away his hand, shocking the three other occupants of the room.

"You could never understand how I feel, Sasuke! At least you had your family! At least your Fucking life hasn't been one big god damn lie full of being hated by everyone" Naruto yelled in anger as Sasuke flinched at her words before she hastily rose to her feet. "Just...JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" she yelled as she ran out the door before dashing into the near-by forest. Sasuke rose to his feet, slowly giving an annoyed grunt before he sped out the door, sprinting behind the blonde and leaving his distraught sensei and team-mate as he activated the incomplete Sharingan.

~ In the forest ~

"C'mon out Naruto...this is ridiculous! Why are you running from us? We're friends aren't we!" the haired boy yelled angrily as he looked up, searching from tree to tree. He smirked as he spotted her long, silky hair blowing in the breeze, revealing her hiding place.

"You'd never understand Sasuke, you'll never understand!" she spat out with a vicious and harsh tone, her eyes flashing a reddish orange before fading back to its usual blue color.

"You're right Naruto. I'd never understand, I could never in one million years dream to put my foot in your shoes...I don't know you're pain exactly, but I'm here today to show you...that I'll always be beside you...you don't have to shoulder that burden anymore, you don't have to do things on your own...not anymore and remember I can relate at least a little. Remember I watched my parents slaughtered by my brother. My whole clan wiped out in a single night. Ever since then I've felt that same loneliness you felt" he said with a caring smile as the blonde's eyes widened in shock, before they narrowed angrily once more.

"You just don't get it, do you Sasuke? I'll never be accepted like you and Sakura!" Naruto yelled as hot tears rolled down her cheeks. The blonde rose to her feet, slowly coming out of her hiding spot. As she was about to leap to another tree, she felt a sharp, shocking pain in her ankle making her fall from twenty feet. Noticing the blonde's rapid descent the young Uchiha sprinted towards her, back flipping off a tree trunk before thrusting his body towards the stunned blonde. Naruto slowly opened her eyes, '_When did I close them?'_only to stare up into worried obsidian orbs. The young kunoichi flushed as she FINALLY realized two important things, 1. A certain Uchiha held her bridal style in his arms on a rather high tree branch and 2. His face was dangerously close to hers, their noses practically touching.

"S-Sasuke..." Naruto murmured softly as the raven haired Uchiha gave a smirk before flicking her on her forehead. "OWW! What the hell was that for, teme!" she demanded angrily as she squirmed in his grip.

"That was for making me worried...you silly dobe..." Sasuke muttered almost affectionately as he kissed her head softly making a scarlet blush flare to life on her cheeks.

"I...I had you worried?" she replied in shock with the faintest hints of a blush on her face as Sasuke turned his head to the side, a bit of a blush dusting his cheeks in embarrassment before he gave a short nod. Naruto looked at him in shock and slight incredulity before her attitude pulled a complete three sixty. "...I...hmph! I don't need _your_ help, you stuck up Uchiha brat!" Naruto growled out stubbornly as she wormed her way out of his arms. As she attempted to jump to a nearby tree another piercing pain shot up her leg, making nearly her topple off the tree branch. Sasuke sighed as he grabbed her by her waist and pulled the wincing blonde towards him.

"You were saying, Naruto? What was it again...ah yes! 'You don't need help from a stuck up Uchiha brat', right?" the Uchiha replied with a smug smirk as Naruto glared back at him with a large tick mark over her eyebrow.

"You're enjoying this...aren't you? Stinking bastard!" she muttered as her eyebrow gave the faintest of twitches, the tick mark growing more if possible.

"Heh...But Naruto...I was serious before. You definitely don't need to be alone anymore. You've got me, Kakashi, Sakura and the people of Wave now too. I don't care about the Kyuubi. As far as I'm concerned...the girl who almost died for my sake could never be a demon." Sasuke said with a small smile as Naruto looked at him in shock.

"Do...do you honestly think that, Sasuke?" the blonde stuttered out as Sasuke nodded in affirmation, making her joy skyrocket by leaps and bounds as a pure, genuine smile spread across her face. "Sasuke that's...that's the nicest thing anyone's ever said to me...thank you so much..." she said with elation as she hugged the raven haired boy tightly, making his eyes widen in shock before a small smile graced his face. Closing his eyes with the smile still intact, the raven haired Uchiha tentatively returned the hug.

"Don't worry, Naruto. I'll always protect you. No one will ever hurt you again..." Sasuke replied as they released their embrace and helped the grimacing blonde lean on him for support.

~At Tazuna's House~

Sakura looked at the door expectantly yet again, hoping that her two team-mates would burst in either arguing over something silly, or at least having a relatively normal conversation but no such luck would come to be as she sighed before rising to her feet and quietly scribbling down a note for the others. Sakura slipped on her sandals as she gave a frown before setting off into the forest in a hurried pace.

'_Please don't let them be fighting! I hope I find them before anything bad happens!' _she thought anxiously as she jumped from tree branch to tree branch with wild abandon, unknowingly heading towards the shock of her young life...

To Be Continued...

Authors Notes:

Ok before any starts Bitching whing or moaning on fast uploads please DO NOT Jump to conclusions and please note Ive been wrking on some things for a while. Also before anyone whines about some material used please note that many major differences will be arising partially from the differences already having been included. Will write more notes next chapter as needed.

Also Please note I'm having major Issues with my word processing softwares so I had to use FFN's Copy+Paste methods thus there may be some formatting or other issues. Gomen, sorry & much apologies


	2. Chapter 2: Sakura's Shock! Returning To

Uzumaki Chronicles: A Kunoichi's Legacy

Summary: Naruto has a secret hidden that not even he is aware of! How will things change? Hopw will they stay the same? Find out.

Disclaimer I DO NOT OWN Naruto in Any way shape or form. Story based slightly off a few stories Ive Read on hear with a lot of my own added twists.

Italics = Thoughts/dreams & the Like

Bold = Yelling/Jutsu

Bold Italics = Demon/Boss/Summoning Talking , Yelling or Doing Jutsu.

Chapter 2: Sakura's Shock! Returning To The Hidden Leaf

Sasuke sighed as he pulled the annoyed blonde closer to him, effectively saving her from another plummet at her twisted ankle's expense. Naruto once again growled warningly as she leant back into his arms, allowing him to gain a better grip on her.

"Oi Sasuke...don't mean to be rude and all, but would you mind...LETTING GO OF MY WAIST! Friggin hentai teme bastard!" she spoke with a deadly calm voice before she full out yelled at the stoic boy, the slightest twitch of his eyebrow clearly showing that he was not at all amused with the 'kindly bestowed nickname.'

"Do you actually want to fall and break something, stupid baka? If you do I'd gladly-" however the young Uchiha was abruptly cut off as his eyes widened in shock.

"S-Sas...u...ke..." a soft voice whispered which the two genin instantly recognized, making their heads shoot up in shock.

"Sa...Sakura..." Naruto stuttered out as a look of worry spread across her whiskered face. Sasuke watched the pinkette warily as her body shook and her eyes widened with crystal tears brimming in disbelief.

"Sasuke...why are you...I...I..."

"Sakura wait! It's not like that! I twisted my ankle just now and teme was trying to help me to-" Naruto started as she carefully wormed out of the silent Uchiha's grip before she was shut up with a vicious glare from the enraged and distraught girl before her.

"Liar...You LIAR! How could you, Naruto! You know how I feel about Sasuke, hell everyone does! Why would you do something like this? Why!" Sakura muttered before it escalated to enraged yells as tears of anguish streamed down her face. Naruto looked down as tears unwillingly pooled in her eyes while Sasuke merely stood with shock written on his face. He always considered his 'only' female team mate merely had a crush on him and nothing more...but apparently he thought wrong.

"Sakura, I...but we...I don't..." Naruto fumbled weakly as another excruciating jolt of pain raced up her leg making her cry out before she dropped to her knees while holding her ankle in agony.

"Naruto!" Sasuke cried out as he knelt down near the wincing blonde. Naruto bit her lip hard enough to draw blood as another ripple of pain coursed through her leg.

"Te...teme...something's...wrong...This...this is..." Naruto choked out in between gasps as more agonizing pain blossomed from her leg before spreading throughout her shaking body. The trembling blonde grabbed her head in pain as she heard a dark, menacing voice echoing through her mind.

_**"Heh, heh! Give up brat! This body...will soon be mine!" **_the voice declared as more pain exploded from her head making her scream in agony. Sakura gasped in shock as she completely forgot about her jealousy and swirling feelings before quickly leaping to the shaking blonde's side.

"Naruto? Say something!" she exclaimed with fear seeping into her voice as she shook the screaming blonde's shoulder.

"Naruto! What is it! What's wrong! DOBE!" Sasuke cried out with worry as the now silent blonde collapsed in his arms, her eyes half lidded, glassy and... Red!

_~Naruto's Mindscape~_

_Drip, drip, drip, drip..._

The blonde's eyes snapped open as she slowly took in her surroundings. Her now purple eyes widened as she stood in a dank and dreary sewer with large pipes above overlapping each other and disappearing into different directions. Naruto jumped in surprise as a low but far off growl made its way through the 'hallway' she was in. She gave a gulp as ominous red chakra suddenly flared to life, bouncing off the walls before rushing towards the startled blonde. Naruto cried out at the sudden attack as the tendrils of chakra bound to her tightly before starting to seep into her skin. Naruto screamed in pain as the red chakra slowly entered her body, with more slowly following.

'_What's...what is this...this chakra!_' she thought as another ripple of pain shook her out of her thoughts.

_**"Impudent child! You will surrender to me!"**_the voice yelled out again as she suddenly found herself in a large chamber of sorts with a large golden gate greeting her. Wincing she cracked an eye open and took in the sight before her, apparently the gate was kept closed by one flimsy piece of paper with the kanji for 'SEAL' written on it. Naruto gasped as the menacing chakra suddenly disappeared but in its place, two gleaming red eyes appeared in the darkness of the 'cage'. Naruto took a step back in fear as the eyes settled on her along with rows of sharp teeth curved into a malicious smile.

"What the...just what is going on here!" she demanded temporarily forgetting her fear before it returned tenfold, the shadowed creature roared angrily and slamming a large red tail against the large gate. _'W...wait! T...__TAIL__!' _Naruto exclaimed mentally as everything suddenly clicked in her mind making her utter one word in shock. "K...Kyuubi..."

_**"Heh heh! It seems my high and mighty jailer finally came for a visit! I'm touched!" **_Kyuubi boomed with mock surprise and honor as his large body came into view. He gave a toothy grin as the great fox demon watched the trembling blonde before him. Kyuubi took in the frightened girl's appearance and snorted loudly in disgust making her growl in anger before stomping close to the bars of the gate.

"Just what the hell is you're problem, you damn stupid fox?! It's not like I asked for you to be sealed in me! And what the hell are you snorting at you overgrown flea bag!" Naruto yelled angrily as she got even closer to the cage before quickly dodging five sharp claws that slammed into the bars of the large gate.

_**"Grr! Damn that Fourth Hokage! If I could I would eat you right now! I am the great Kyuubi no Yoko! You have no right to address the King of Bijuu in such a way, you puny, weak brat!"**_he bellowed angrily as he slammed his tails against the gates yet again but to no avail.

"Hmph! Like I care! Why the hell did you try to kill me with your chakra anyway, stupid fox!" Naruto replied with a voice full of loathing as she glared up at the towering beast.

_**"Pft! Kill you? Impudent child! This stupid seal ties us together meaning if you die: I die! I was trying to make my worthy heir and to do that I either needed control over your body or I would have to bring you here. And seeing where you are now I'm sure you understand, correct?"**_Kyuubi explained with an annoyed sigh as he swished his tails behind him awaiting the blonde's reply.

"Ha! As if I would let you take...wait...what do you mean ' Worthy Heir?' What are you going on about flea bag?" Naruto yelled confidently before her eyes widened to the size of dinner plates practically demanding answers from the now fully annoyed fox.

_**"Before we get to you being my heir, do something about this disgusting sewer! It's your mind so fix it!"**_he interrupted with barely contained anger as he watched the girl with disdain. Naruko gave the fox a withering glare before she closed her eyes and began concentrating on crystal clear lake surrounded by a large forest, lush trees and grass with tiger lilies scattered all around. To finish it off she removed the giant cage holding the Kyuubi and changed the seal into a sort of collar big enough to fit the fox's throat. Kyuubi looked around slightly, and I mean **slightly **impressed at the blonde's work but gave a low growl as he noticed the seal/collar around his neck.

_**"Hmph! Pitiful brat! You think this petty collar will save you? With no cage holding me back I could torture you right now!"**___the fox growled out as his eyes lit up in anticipation before he raised an eyebrow at the blonde's amused grin.

"Sorry furball but that's not happening! Let's just say I made a bit of a modification to the seal, ne? Try anything on me and I'll be having roast fox for lunch!" Naruko said with a large grin as she stuck out her tongue at the enraged beast. "Now then, mind telling me whats this heir business all about? And on top of that why the hell would you choose me if you hate me so much? Don't tell me you're getting _soft_!" she continued with a haughty smirk as the demon before her snorted and she could've sworn his red fur got slightly darker around his face.

_**"Listen here gaki and listen well. I am not as you mortals say 'going soft' I simply do not and will not stand for such a weak host who is millions of years too young to speak to me as an equal, understand? I am choosing you to be my my heir only for a few reasons, **____**if I must be sealed in you then my host who has the power of the King of Bijuu should be one to be reckoned with and strike fear and acknowledgment into the hearts of many!**__** More importantly if I must be jailed I want my powers to be passed on to a worthy future generation someday and my legacy to continue on proudly! **__**At this stage you call yourself a ninja yet you are as terrifying and powerful as a child throwing a temper tantrum. If you wish to be strong and a**____**'great Hokage'**____**then you must listen to what I say and accept facts...at this stage you...are useless." **_Kyuubi declared with no remorse as Naruto looked down at her feet with her bangs shadowing her now blue eyes while her hands curled into angered fists, her body shaking with anger and rage. She quietly muttered something but it was lost even with the demon lord's sensitive ears.

_**"What? Talk brat! Speak Up!"**_Naruto's head shot up with a hate filled glare.

"I don't care what it takes so long as I become Hokage! I'll do whatever you ask just to be strong enough! So I can protect what's precious to me..." she yelled out with desperation before her voice grew to a whisper as she slowly calmed down. Kyuubi sighed before giving another snort, turning his back towards the girl.

"_**Tch Very well then kit, but beware my training and my lessons will be intense. I'll teach you of your heritage and help you unlock your potential all in due time. Your newly altered 'mind-scape' will be our training ground when you aren't busy in the physical world or while you sleep if I feel like training you while you sleep!" **_

"Thank you, Kyuubi. Although I can tell you hate humans...y'know...you're not so bad for a demon lord..." the blonde said with a small smile and blush before she started to fade before disappearing completely. Kyuubi gave a hint of a grin as he rose to his feet, a sort of reminiscent look in his eyes as he stared at the clear skies above.

'_**Heh...Uzumaki Naruko, eh? It seems...that she's almost a carbon copy of you...koi... In many ways she like both her mother and her father even if her father is the bastard that jailed me in the brat. *Sigh* Oh well I guess I merely passed from mother to daughter. Damn you Madara dragging me from my host/jailer only to be forced into her daughter. If I Could I'd be feasting on your marrow right this moment'**_

"Sasuke...I need you to tell me exactly what happened. Leave nothing out...understand?" Kakashi demanded in all seriousness as he instantly went into his 'ANBU Interrogation Mode'. It was one thing for Sakura to not analyze the situation properly and run off after the two, especially in Naruko's fragile state but for the two of them to burst into the house as if the devil himself was at their heels carrying the unconscious and hyperventilating blonde whom was encased is the Kyuubi's chakra, which surprisingly did not harm a shook up Sasuke, sent alarm bells ringing in Kakashi's mind. Suddenly the malevolent chakra quickly disappeared and Naruto slowly began to take soft breaths, apparently what Kyuubi was doing had finished. Kakashi quickly scooped the blonde up in his arms before placing her back in her room upstairs with his two silent students close behind.

_~In Naruto's /Naruko's room~_

"We were talking, me and Naruto, and I told her that she's not alone anymore but she didn't want to hear it...I think she twisted her ankle e when she tried to jump to another tree so I caught her before she fell...and as we were heading back I had to grab her again before she fell...but I had to hold her by the w-waist... * " insert Uchiha™ blush here " * Then Sakura found us and...She thought that we were-"

"I thought that Naruto and Sasuke were together and I overreacted badly...I probably destroyed any and all trust she has in me now and...I'm...I'm quitting as a Leaf Village Kunoichi. I don't deserve it and I'm useless to the team...I'm...I'm just a stupid fan girl who would probably be killed in actual battle because I study Sasuke and my looks more than my skills to be a good kunoichi...So until I can honestly say that I've improved I won't be a part of Team Seven and I'll only be doing constant training." the pinkette said, cutting Sasuke off. Kakashi looked at her in shock while Sasuke stared at her as if he'd been slapped in the face.

Just then Zabuza and Haku walked in.

"Sakura...do you understand what you're saying? You're practically abandoning us! What about what Kakashi-sensei taught us, huh? '_Those who break the rules are trash...but those who betray their comrades are worse than trash!' _Just what do you think you're doing?" Sasuke demanded angrily as he forced Sakura to look him in the eyes, her green ones firm and unyielding.

"...You're serious about this...aren't you?" the raven haired Uchiha muttered as he released her shoulders before rising to his feet while stuffing his hands into his pockets. His jaw clenched in anger as he stalked towards the door. "Do what the hell ever you want..." Sasuke murmured as he walked out the room before angrily slamming it and going back into the nearby forest.

"Sakura...are you sure about this? Is this...what you really want?" Kakashi asked sadly at he looked at the silent pinkette.

"NO! I won't let you!" Sakura's head shot up as she turned towards the bed only to see Naruto struggling to get up. "No, Sakura! There's no way in hell I'm letting you go through with this! I just won't!" the blonde exclaimed as she slowly got off the bed before stumbling slightly, making Sakura rush to her aid.

"N-Naruto you shouldn't be out of bed! And anyways...I've made up my mind! I'm no use to you and Sasuke-" the pinkette was cut of with a hard slap to the face courtesy of one annoyed blonde. The pinkette's head turned slightly from the impact only for her to stare at the blonde before her in shock. "Y...you slapped me..."

"You're damn right I slapped you! Just what kind of crap are you talking about? I don't think you're useless! Sasuke might...but then again he _is_ just a stuck up Uchiha brat. Honestly, I don't want to hear you say that about yourself again, understand? If its training you want, its training you'll get! After all...old man Hokage owes me a few favors anyway! And I'm sure we could ask that Kurenai lady to teach you some genjutsu!" Naruto said with a grin as she gave a small victory sign. Sakura stared incredulously at the smiling blonde before a small one of her own broke across her face giving Naruto a short nod. The two looked up as Kakashi cleared his throat.

"Ahem" Haku cleared his throat. "Me and master Zabuza could also help train you and your teammate Naruto-chan. It's the least we can do for you considering what you're trying to do for us" said the medic nin with a smile. Zabuza merely nodded in agreement.

"Okay, now that that's settled..." he paused, running a hand through his gravity defying hair, "Naru-chan...mind continuing where Sasuke left off after Sakura found you two?" Kakashi asked with an eye smile while Sakura giggled and Naruto twitched continuously at the nickname. Growling she shot he and a barely containable Sakura a withering glare before sighing slightly.

"Kyuubi, he...he told me some things..." She paused as Kakashi's eye widened and Sakura gasped in shock, "And I don't think he was lying...He dragged me into the seal...kind of like my mindscape... and he...he made me an offer and told me he wants to make me his heir...and I think...I think he wants to train me...Kyuubi said that he wouldn't have a weak host...especially because he's the King of Bijuu and since he's sealed in me...I should be strong and a force to be reckoned with..." Naruto explained quietly as Kakashi's one visible eye changed from shock to suspicion in a matter of seconds.

"Hmm... Naruko interacting with the Nine Tails... Can this really be a good thing... and these offers of his... Can he really be trusted... Moreover this training and the foxes power... Can Naru-Chan really handle it?" Pondered Kakashi. Naruto shot another glare at her sensei over the nickname. The silver haired jonin murmured to himself deep in thought but the two kunoichi heard his ramblings.

"What did you say sensei?" asked Naruko angerily.

"No worries, Naru-chan! It's nothing" The silver haired Jonin replied optimistically, 'innocently' ignoring the blonde's ever so visible twitch at her nickname. "Anyways...I'll go get Sasuke. By now he must have used up his chakra by training out his frustrations...Oh well. Get ready to pack girls; we leave for Konoha bright and early tomorrow, understand?"

"Hai!" the two replied in unison as Kakashi gave them another eye smile before disappearing in a poof of smoke via shunshin. Naruto sighed and gave Sakura a shrug before the pinkette left for her room to pack. Haku and Zabuza silently left to do the same though the two had hardly many possessions between them.

**** Later That Night ******

Naruko sighed in relief as the warm water cascaded down her cool body, heating her up from the inside out. Sinking even more into relief she let the shower head sprinkle more water unto her before she slowly lowered the pressure. Grabbing the bar of strawberry soap close by, she quickly lathered her skin before showering off once more, relishing the way the water and soap slid off her skin. It felt very nice and relaxing but of course all good things must come to an end. Making sure that she was thoroughly rinsed off she turned off the water before grabbing her large and fluffy orange towel and stepped out of the bathroom. The blonde hummed a soft tune to herself as she slowly walked back to her room, enjoying the nice, quiet ambience that echoed through the house before she heard loud footsteps...as if someone were running frantically if the noise their slippers were making was any indication. As the loud footsteps drew nearer and nearer, a voice rang out that made Naruko's heart stop and her blood run cold.

"Naruto nii-chan! Where are you, nii-chan?" Inari yelled excitedly as he looked all over for the blonde boy.

'Shit! I can't let Inari see me like this! I gotta-' Naruko thought frantically but before she could attempt her hasty retreat, the little boy unfortunately did not watch where he was going and slammed into the stunned girl. Inari rubbed his head in pain as he wondered what he just ran into...why was Naruto not here...and **what** was he touching that felt so...soft? He slowly opened his eyes only to see his hand on a blonde girl's towel wrapped...chest as he accidently pulled her towel off. Their eyes both widened in surprise as scarlet blushes spread across their faces and Inari didn't even move one inch off the blonde below him before it was too late... A Loud scream followed by a slap echoed throughout the house.

Everyone came running to see what had happened only for another scream to sound as ALL The males present received a slight beating save Inari who mearly got slapped a few more times.

_~The Next Day~_

"This is super sad...It'll be quiet around here with you guys gone..." Tazuna said with a heavy sigh and surprisingly the bridge builder was without his 'precious sake'.

'_Well damn! The old drunk actually left the sake home!' _Naruto thought in shock before she gave a large sweatdrop as Tazuna pulled out a small flask from his pantsand gulped some of it down. _'So much for that...'_

"Do you really have to leave, Naruko-nee-chan?" Inari asked with tears in his eyes as he hugged the blonde by the waist, shocking the group. Naruto gave a fond smile as she knelt before the tearful boy.

"Don't worry, Inari! We'll definitely come back and visit. I promise!" she replied with a small wink as the young brunette hugged her even tighter as if should he let go she would suddenly disappear. The blonde slowly released the embrace before she gave the villagers of Wave a final goodbye as Team 7 embarked plus Haku and Zabuza on the journey home.

Tazuna smiled as he watched Team 7 leave. "That girl changed Inari's heart, and Inari changed the hearts of the villagers," Tazuna murmured aloud. "That Naruko...she created a bridge called courage and perseverance, overcoming whatever stood in her way..."

"A bridge, huh?" Tami asked. (1) "Speaking of which… We have to name this bridge too." The redheaded woman said while the other villagers joined in with affirmation.

"Ah, that's it! I thought of a perfect name for it!" Tazuna exclaimed with a big grin as he turned towards the inhabitants of Wave.

"Really, father? What is it?" Tsunami asked as the others watched with anticipation.

"How about...'The Super Deluxe Tazuna Bridge!' Catchy right?" the bridge builder declared with another swig of his sake while the villagers snickered at the name yet some sweat-dropped and face vaulted anime style. "What? I think it's a good name!" Tazuna muttered indignantly as he ignored some of the villager's looks.

"No way, father! That's way too long!...Hmm...Maybe...The Great Naruko Bridge?" She suggested while everyone nodded in approval. Joyous cries of 'All right!' and 'That's perfect!' rang through the crowd and Inari smiled as he looked at the clear skies above.

"Hmm how bout The Great Naruko Uzumaki Memorial Bridge then? We can make a special plaque dedicating the bridge and everything" said Tazuna taking another swig of his ever present booze.

XXXXXXXXXXOOOZXOXOXXXXOXOXOO XOXOXOCOXXXXXX

*Back at the Leaf Village at lasty **

Naruto laughed happily as Team Seven crossed through the open gates of The Leaf Village after returning from their first week long, C turned A rank mission; they were finally home. Kakashi eye smiled at the young blonde before he turned towards the group of genin, his ever present Make out Paradise once again out in the open.

"Well team. I will be going to Lord Hokage to file the mission report to him. Narui-chan, I'm taking Zabuza and Haku along with me for now, I suggest that you and Sakura go to speak with Lord Hokage later, alright? You all have the rest of the day off!" The cycloptic jonin chirped, ignoring the blonde's angered rebuttal of her 'nickname' before he disappeared in a whirlwind of leaves while Zabuza and Haku disappeared in a puff of smoke via shunshin. Yukiko growled menacingly as she quickly grabbed Sasuke's arm before he could leave.

"Oh no! Just where do you think you're going?" she asked with a raised eyebrow while the raven haired Uchiha gave a small scowl.

"Home, dobe. Where else would I go? I'm tired and I'm hungry, got it? Is it too much to ask for me to go home and relax?" came the sharp reply as apparently Sasuke was in no mood to stick around the two girls for long.

Naruko's eyes showed her hurt emotions before she smothered it with her mask firmly in place...as if the pain was never there.

"Hmph! Whatever Teme! No need to get so worked up over it..." the blonde replied with some bitterness as she released her grip before dragging Sakura away while muttering about getting new clothes. A hint of remorse and slight regret flashed through his obsidian eyes before he swiftly turned on his heel and begun the trek home. Sasuke gave a small frown as he glanced back at the blonde's disappearing back.

'_Naruto...'_

_~Konoha Shopping District~_

"Um...Naruto...I was just wondering but do you even know where you're going?" Sakura asked as she followed the still muttering girl before her. _**'CHA! What the hell! Is she freaking DEAF!' **_Inner Sakura demanded angrily as the original Sakura's eyebrow twitched ever so slightly as the blonde continued rambling on about nonsense. "NARUKO!" she yelled in anger making the girl jump in fright.

"Agh! What...who...where? Oh Sakura...ah...what were we talking about again?" Naruko asked as she scratched her cheek while sticking her tongue out in confusion. Sakura sighed as she merely shook her head before dragging the blonde in a close by lingerie store, 'The Sexy Kunoichi Outlet'.

_~20 mins later~_

To say that Naruko was...disturbed and slightly embarrassed would be the understatement of the century! Of all things Sakura had carried her to the one store where men were not allowed...unless they had a death wish...but then again she's now Naruko Namakaze Uzumaki. She could never be seen as her fake double Naruto Uzumaki ever again. Sakura fumed silently. She could not believe the blonde's measurements. It was one thing for her to have a practically perfect yet slamming body but it was something on a whole other level for the young Uzumaki to be in nearly D Cup bra sizes! Those made her look as flat as a pancake! Not to mention the blonde's rather...round and perfect buttocks with perfect matching hips, legs and stomach! Sakura pouted angrily as she compared herself to the blonde bombshell, getting more annoyed and incredulous by the second. _**'NO! How is this possible! How can I get Sasu-kun now if that blonde nuisance looks like some model kunoichi Barbie bombshell or every guys perfect fantasy dream girl or something! Now I'll never be with Sasuke-kuunnn!' **_Inner Sakura wailed in anger, jealousy and despair as anime tears streamed down her face. Yukiko barely paid attention to the pinkette's antics opposite to her as the embarrassment of the 'horrors' she just experienced brought back a memory of several males walking in on her at Tsunami's house.

The now blushing blonde was shaken out of her reverie by a slightly concerned Sakura as the two stood outside 'Kunoichi's Finest', a store selling battle outfits and other ninja necessities.

"Naruto...are you alright? You're face is all red and you spaced out on me for a minute...hmm...are you coming down with something?" Sakura asked suspiciously as she felt the still blushing blonde's forehead but found no signs of a fever.

"Ah...um...Don't worry about it, Sakura! It's...there's nothing to worry about..." Naruko replied hastily, eliciting a raised eyebrow from the pinkette, her face screaming 'Oh really?'. The blonde frantically looked for an excuse and her eyes found the nearby ninja store. "Hey that place looks cool! C'mon Sakura let's go already!" Naruko exclaimed before dragging the laughing Haruno into the store.

_~Hokage Tower~_

"Hmm...I see. Of all the times the genjutsu seal finally broke..." Hiruzen muttered from his office desk as he read the report given to him by the silver haired jonin. The old man gave a weary sigh before taking a long pull from his pipe of tobacco while slowly rising from his seat only to turn to the window and stare at the villagers below.

"Lord Hokage... I Believe that a mysterious Jutsu by a certain being of legend. A certain non average ninja that that Gato person had somehow managed to hire had cast.. That ninja... He shunshined using leaves and snow!" The Hokage's eyes widened briefly.

"Hmm... I see" he said taking a long puff of his pipe. "Let us just hope that the ninja in question still has good intentions. It would be a shame for one of our allies to turn on us. Though I can't help but wonder is it really more beneficial for Naruko to be in her female form... Would it not have been better for her to have lived her her life as a male. One can only wonder" pondered the Hokage.

"Ahem" Zabuza cleared his throat as did Haku. "Is it not her happiness and safety that matter most " asked Haku.

"Hmm yes you do bring up a good and valid point" replied the third.

"Lord Hokage? ….. Naruko...she not only returned to her true form...but she... She also came in contact with the...Kyuubi." he finished and the old Hokage turned to him in shock and fear. He quickly replaced his 'all business' mask and sat back down in the leather chair.

"Kakashi...are you sure that she came into contact with _**it**__**?**_ If the seal is...is the seal weakening?" Hiruzen asked incredulously as Kakashi relayed what little information had been given by his three students, making the older man's eyes widen even more, if possible.

"The only problem is that...Sakura says that she wants to leave Team 7 in favor of training but.. Naruko won't allow it and I honestly can't handle all three's training especially with the council Is constantly breathing down my neck for Sasuke's individual training..." Kakashi spat angrily at the thought of the Leaf Village Council's single-minded foolishness. Hiruzen sighed once again as he began to formulate a plan.

"Well, I do believe I can have something arranged for Miss Haruno and I will make sure that she won't leave your team...but the problem still remains with these two as well as the damn council you mentioned" said the third taking another puff of his pipe. "It will be tough as hell to convince them to let these two join the Leaf" he added.

"Well about these two Lord Hokage... Not that it would affect the council's decision... at least not in a positive way... but they did promise to assist our team as well as assist in training the three of our teams Genin" explained the Jonin.

"Hmm, I see.. Zabuza Of The Mist and... Haku was it? May I ask why you volunteered your services" said the Hokage.

There was a long silence before Zabuza spoke. "Simply because we swore and still do swear to protect Naruko always no matter what! Nothing more and nothing less" replied the missing nin.

"Hmm, well I like your answers. For the time being you shall be allowed to reside here in the Hokage mansion. I Shall speak with the council on the matter as soon as possible. For now we shall put that aside. As for your students...please tell the three of them to report to me at noon today, understood? I should at least explain what the situation is at the moment..." Hiruzen declared and Kakashi gave a bow with a short 'Yes, Lord Hokage' before disappearing in a swirl of leaves... The other two remained.

****Back In the shopping district somewhere*****

Naruko sighed in the changing room as she looked herself over in the full body mirror. She wore a short, burnt orange battle kimono with shuriken patterns going across the long sleeves,along with black shorts cutting off at the knees and black ninja sandals. Her hair was of course in the same usual pigtails and style as it would be in when she used to perform the Sexy Jutsu. _'Hmmp who would of thought the Sexy No Jutsu would actually literally end up being me as a girl save some slight obvious subtle and not so subtle differences?' _The blonde's eyes swept over herself once more and a pang of depression hit her heart at point blank range.

'_I'm a girl...I'm really a g-girl now...why would the old man hide this from me? The least he could have done was tell me or something...he could have...he...' _Naruko thought as tears stung her eyes and her shoulders trembled and shook in sadness before her cerulean orbs quickly snapped open.

_**"Heh heh! What a stupid and weak host I have...pathetic little brat..." **_Kyuubi boomed as Naruko stood frozen in shock before she gave a small snarl as she soon found herself once again before the form of the Kyuubi no Yoko.

_~Yukiko's Mindscape~_

"Just what do you want, stupid fox! And why the hell did I hear _you_ in MY mind?" the young blonde demanded angrily as she glared at the red head standing before her.

_**"I have access to your memories and can communicate with you through your mind simply because of the fact that I am sealed in you...any idiot would know that...but then again you obviously didn't..."**_ Kyuubi droned in boredom and a smug smirk spread on his face as Naruko's twisted into rage at his words.

"What was that you stinking fox! It's your fault this happened anyway! If you hadn't attacked the village then-"

_**"Then what?"**_ he interrupted heatedly, _**"would you have been born a boy otherwise, hm?"**_

"No, but I wouldn't have been fooled into thinking I was! If you didn't attack I would've grown up as a girl! I would've probably known and had my parents! I would have made friends as a kid; I could've been happy! I wouldn't have been hated by everyone! The villagers wouldn't have beaten me everyday! They wouldn't have tried to kill me 100 times over! IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!" she screeched in rage and anger as all her bottled up feelings flowed out along with the hot tears cascading down her cheeks. Kyuubi's eyes widened in shock as the blonde fell to her knees and screamed in anguish while she continuously punched the grassy plains with pure rage and anger. The demon lord looked at the infuriated blonde in disbelief before his face grew solemn and regretful as he took slow steps towards the blonde.

_Naruko panted in anger as she kept her head down, ignoring Kyuubi's footsteps and merely scolding herself for behaving like a spoiled child._

"**You...you make it sound as if I did it of my own free will..." **the red head muttered with sadness lacing his voice making Naruko's head shoot up in shock. Puffy blue eyes stared into red slitted orbs and her eyes widened even more when she saw only regret and pure misery reflected in his demonic eyes.

_"Wait...you mean that...that you were forced to attack us?" the blonde asked incredulously as she stared at the demon lord before her._

_**"That's correct. I can only remember certain things...But I do remember the eyes of an Uchiha...those Mangekyo Sharingan eyes... That damned Madara Uchiha... I Remember him removing me from my cage within your mother mere hours before your birth... And I remember pieces of destroying most of the village before that twice damned Fourth Hokage appeared...and sealed me into you instead. If I could I would kill that blasted Madara."**_

"Madara? ….. wait... You mean...an Uchihamade you attack the village? Are...are you sure, Kyuubi? … And wait you knew my parents?... You were inside my before me?"Naruko's eyes were wide as saucers.

"_**Yes it is as I said. That damn Uchiha bastard and his Mangekyo Sharangan... Or perhaps even something greater than the Mangekyo... As for your parents yes I knew them... I shall reveal more to you in time unless of course you find out on your own. Now then kit, putting that aside...you will soon need training with me as we discussed before! As I said before I will not stand for a weak host so...I will be training you."**_Kyuubi said and he cracked an amused grin asNaruk's eyes widened in shock before she jumped up and down at the prospect of training, yelling utter nonsense in between about her becoming the greatest Hokage and a kick ass ninja before her mood deflated and her face grew solemn once again. _**"What now, gaki? I doubt that you're upset at my offer for training..."**_

"That's not it...it's just that...I can't believe the old man lied to me about something like this...How could he make me think I was...I wonder...I wonder who else knows and kept it from me..." She muttered sadly making Kyuubi feel a pang of...guilt? Or...was it sympathy...

_**'What is this feeling? Yukiko...why do I feel the need to...protect her and keep her close to me...Bah! I am a demon lord! The King of Bijuu! I could never have emotional ties to this insignificant flesh bag!' **_the bijuu thought in confusion before he angrily banished those 'disgusting' thoughts while sparing a glance at the downcast blonde facing him. Kyuubi felt his stoic façade slowly crumble as the blonde looked at him with her tear filled eyes which only reflected pure hopelessness and fragility within them. Before the red head knew what he was doing he quickly approached the blonde and sat down curling his tails around them into a caring embrace, stunning the girl into silence.

"K-Kyuubi..." she whispered in shock and the demon lord merely tightened his grip on the girl in his

tails, her head buried into the crook of his neck. A smile swept across her face as she slowly inhaled the demon's scent. 'As if I were in a forest...' she thought wistfully as she gripped his warm and comforting fur. It felt oddly as if a father was comforting her daughter and very warm at the same time.

_**'I don't know why kit but ever since I made you that offer it feels like you are my daughter and as anyone would know we Kitsune are extremely protective of our kits' **_though the fox as the two started to drift blissfully of to sleep.

To Be Continued

A/N: Ok sorry for the cliffie & messing up the sequence of things but I thought this mushy gushy moment was a good note ta end the chapter on well thats all I has ta say for the moment so cya next chapter :P


	3. Chapter 3: Of Secret's, Relations, Train

Uzumaki Chronicles: A Kunoichi's Legacy

Summary: Naruto has a secret hidden that not even he is aware of! How will things change? Hopw will they stay the same? Find out.

Disclaimer I DO NOT OWN Naruto in Any way shape or form. Story based slightly off a few stories Ive Read on hear with a lot of my own added twists.

Italics = Thoughts/dreams & the Like

Bold = Yelling/Jutsu

Bold Italics = Demon/Boss/Summoning Talking , Yelling or Doing Jutsu.

Chapter 3: Of Secret's, Relations, Training And Woman-Hood

Warning: Some talk about feminine stuff if you know what I means.

Naruko and Kyuubii began to stir. Luckily time in Naruko's mind-scape can flow drastically different than in the "real-world" or "physical plain".

The two resumed their conversation from earlier.

"_**Naruko...I'm sure he just wanted to protect you...Just like I do..."**_Kyuubi added as he gave a soft sigh while he stroked the blonde's long hair with one of his tails. _**"You shouldn't beat yourself up over what has happened...I brought this upon you...even if it was unintentional...and for that, I am truly sorry..."**_the demon lord muttered quietly as the blonde gasped at his words.

Naruko's eyes widened as he released the embrace only to plant a soft kiss on her forehead. Kyuubi looked at the silent blonde before turning his head slightly to try and hide his blush. _**'Kuso! Why in the seven hells did I do that!' **_the blushing fox yelled mentally with a flustered look in his eye before he felt a soft hand resting on his cheek.

"Kyuubi...You...Why are you...caring for me? Don't you hate me like every other human?" the blonde asked with confusion on her face as Kyuubi's blush darkened more if possible at her 'innocent' question. The demon lord opened his mouth to try and give a solid response but the two were cut off by a loud yell echoing through the blonde's mindscape.

~Outside dressing rooms~

"Naruko! Are you done yet, Naruko?" a certain pink haired nuisance bellowed as she knocked on the wooden door of the small booth. Her eyebrow gave a twitch of annoyance as she got no reply. "NARUKO! Answer me you idiot!" she yelled angrily as she pounded on the door, managing to scare away a few customers.

_~Yukiko's Mindscape~_

"NARUKO!" Sakura's voice echoed through the blonde's mindscape once again and she sweat-dropped slightly while Kyuubi just gave an exasperated sigh and shake of his head.

"_**Uggh how and why in gods name can you be friends with that banshee" **_asked the Kyuubi.

"Trust me I ask myself the same thing sometimes" replied Naruko.

"_**Heh werent you the one who had a crsh on the pink haired banshee" **_asked the fox causing Naruko to blush and sputter...

"Ugh...whatever! We'll continue some other time! Later, YOU stinkin fox!" the blonde menace exclaimed with an over dramatic roll of her eyes before she disappeared once again from the beautiful clearing.

_**"Heh...the great King of Bijuu...Feeling compassion and protectiveness for a human flesh bag like that...I make myself sick" **_spat the fox.

XXXXXXXXXXOXDXFGFXXXXOOOOOXX XXXXXX

*** Hokage Tower- Hokage's Office- 12:05 PM***

Naruko sighed as she, Sakura, Sasuke and Kakashi stood before the elderly Hokage whom was looking out at the village below in silence, Zabuza and Haku standing by his desk. The blonde impatiently tapped her foot on the floor with folded arms while trying desperately not to strangle their perverted sensei whom currently had his head buried once again in his favorite and ongoing novel which apparently had a new release; 'Make Out Paradise- Bad Girl Collectors Edition'. For once the "Perverted Jonin" was actually less than 10 Minutes late hell less than 5 Minutes late. In fact to say the whole of Team 7 was expecting to hear hell had suddenly frozen over would be an understatement.

Said Time Challenged Perverted Jonin was currently giggling like an obsessive school girl...or was that just Sakura drooling at that brooding stick to the blonde's right?

'_Jeez, we take dysfunctional to a whole other level...' _Naruko deadpanned as she developed a tick mark above her eyebrow while she once again refrained from choking the life out of the chronically late jonin especially as his giggling increased as he turned a page in his testiment to perversonville Population 2 Leaf Jonin and 1 Sanin Naruko had yet to meet yet somehow she instinctively could tell since becoming female that there were more perverts about in the village than she had once thought.

_**'Heh! Didn't think you knew words like that! You shocked me there baka ningen.' **_Kyuubi rumbled in the blonde's mind and a hearty and amused laugh followed slowly after, making her growl mentally in a warning response.

'What was that you blasted fox...ugh! Why bother!' she retorted angrily before opting to ignore the demon lord's teasing voice.

_**'Surprised to hear me brat? Then again I'm surprised you could hear at all with that pink haired banshee's screeching from before...' **_he muttered while a smirk spread across his face as his host quickly fired back a hot response.

'Urusai, baka kitsune! Don't talk about Sakura like that you overgrown fuzzball! Its not like it's _her_ fault she yelled now is it?' Naruko growled out angrily, her last sentence laced with sarcasm as she gave a disgusted sneer. She could just feel the Kyuubi's smug smirk directed right at her making her blood boil in anger.

_**'Pft! That pink...thing wouldn't even serve as an appetizer for me...Heads up kit. The old goat is going to talk...'**_Kyuubi muttered before he severed the mental link between the two and the blonde developed another tick mark upon her forehead.

'Hmph! Good riddance...' the annoyed blonde deadpanned mentally as Hiruzen cleared his throat loudly and he instantly received the attention of the now alert shinobi before him. Taking his seat the old man gave a sigh and took a long drag from his tobacco pipe before activating a single handsign. Seeing the genin's confusion he quickly elaborated for them.

"Team Seven...after hearing Kakashi's mission report...I must say I am rather stunned with these sudden turn of events. Since Sasuke and Sakura are aware of the..._tenant_ Naruto... err uh Naruko has well as his... err uh her true identity.. I should properly explain to you all why at this stage only Sasuke has received true training from your sensei and...how and why the genjutsu sealing took place." the three genin's eyes widened in shock as the old Hokage sighed once more.

'_Minato-sensei...Kushina...If you were here things would be so much better for her...'_ Kakashi thought in slight sadness and despair as memories of his old sensei slowly resurfaced.

"As you know on the night of Naruko's birth the Fourth Hokage sealed the rampaging nine tailed fox into her. His last words were for everyone to treat Naruko like a heroine of the village...sadly his wish was not kept and the villagers only viewed her as the Kyuubi itself and not merely its jailer..." he paused sadly as he allowed the stunned genin to absorb the news, "I personally tried to adopt Naruko along with some Jonin in the village, which includes Kakashi, but the elders of Leaf Village along with the civilian and ninja council kept overruling my requests with stupid excuses saying that because Naruko was merely a day old baby the Kyuubi would easily be able to break loose and what not so I created the law for no one to speak of the truth with the matter of Kyuubi to any of the younger generation yet the villagers got around that as well..." the old Hokage took a shuddering breath, "And they succeeded to bribe some ninja into attempting to kill baby Naruko more times than I can count..." by this time Sakura had tears in her eyes, Sasuke's teeth were mashed together with his hands clenched in tight fists and Naruko's face looked grim and full of pain while Kakashi's one eye reflected pure remorse and sadness.

At this point there was a long silence as mixed thoughts filled the room.

_'New goals. 1: Kill Itachi 2: Kill the Village Elders & Council members. 3: Find someone to rebuild my clan with 4: Find out why the writer hasnt broken the 4__th__ wall yet'_

_'Damn council and elders. They are so useless. Ta think if not for them you'd be Naruko Namikaze Hyate Uzumaki'_

_'Poor Naruko... I always wondered why she was so lonely and kids either picked on him or feared him... Stupid baka council.. Stupid baka villager's... Damn Snile elders. CHA WE SHOULD OVERTHROW THEM!' _

_'This coucnil sound horrid... If they dont let me and master Zabuza stay that coupled with their treatment of Naruko-Chan will be all the cause I need to painfully introduce to my senbon __**evil grin**__ '_

_'Okay its officially decided, If the council denies me & Haku citizenship & Shinobi-ship to the Leaf I Will slice every last one of their heads of with my sword to avenge Naruko"_

_'*sigh* Darn council and elders. Whats the point of being Hokage if I can be overruled faster than Ace Attorney? For the love of ramen in that other world the president has Vito power!'_

"_**Damn Bastards they are so lucky I can't escape your body kit or I'd feast on their marrow for what they've done to you and denied you. I give the old geaser credit though hes nice than I ever expected"**_

_'T-Thanks Kyu-Chan... I Think'_

After several more long and somewhat grueling minutes of awkward silence Kakashi spoke.

"I then decided enough was enough and with the agreement of Hokage-Sama and some other high ranked ninja, placed a strong Genjutsu seal upon her with the help of the Hokage, Hizashi and Hiashi Hyuuga along with Jiraiya of the Sannin so that it would be undetectable by the Byakugan or Sharingan and would not break unless Naruko died or her body was placed in a near death state...thus Uzumaki Naruto was made... However while I can not speak much about it there is at least one ninja in existence that could not only detect it but break it... It was that mysterious ninja that we saw back at Tazuna Bridge" Kakashi explained as he stepped in for the Hokage. He let his words sink in amongst all present.

Ignoring his anger at the 'decrepit elders' as the silver haired Jonin so kindly put it, he continued where he left off. "As for why I have given Sasuke more training than Sakura and Naruko is because of the fact that the _civilian_ _council_-" he spat in disgust, "has ordered and is still ordering me to train him effectively in ninjutsu, taijutsu and genjutsu along with proper control over his Sharingan and in their words, 'Forget the useless Haruno and the worthless demon brat. Merely focus on Sasuke as he is the Uchiha heir and hold the potential of reviving his clan to its former glory.' Which I do not agree with one bit but they've got my hands tied...if I don't train Sasuke the Konoha elders are claiming that they will disband team seven and if I do I'll be sacrificing two ninja careers for his alone-"

"Just who the hell do these bastards think they are!" Naruko demanded angrily as she cut the cycloptic Jonin off while stunning the other occupants into silence. "Just because Sasuke is the last of the Uchiha doesn't give them the right to sabotage me and Sakura's ninja careers! If that's how it is I'll personally go and give those old farts a piece of my mind!" she declared with an enraged snarland the old Hokage gave a weary sigh as he leant back into the leather chair.

"There's no need for that, Naruko." He held up his hand to silence the oncoming retorts, "I have decided that you will each be trained individually without notifying the council and Leaf Elders so it would appear to them that Kakashi is heeding their wishes and only giving Sasuke training. Sakura since you have the best chakra control between Sasuke and Naruko, you will have training with Yuuhi Kurenai, our genjutsu specialist. Also you three will have proper team training from different Jonin. Two of our newest elite jonin will be training you all in ninjutsu and taijutsu as well... Additionally Anko Materashi has agreed to chip in as well seeing as you and go way back" Hiruzen explained but the blonde kunoichi cut him off.

"Actually, old man...the fuzzball said he could train me in my Mind-scape...and teach me in using his powers properly without him taking over. He sounded like he was speaking the truth and I think I can trust him... However me and Sakura gladly accept any and all training you can get us Right Sakura? Oh and it will be nice to see Dango-Lady again" said Naruko remember the Dango loving Snake Mistress. "Oh yeah and before I forget Zabu-Kun and Haku-Chan offered ta teach us a little too" added the blonde as she ignored the bijuu's menacing growl echoing through her mind, making the other occupants recoil in shock with wide eyes.

"You mean...the Kyuubi _communicates_ with you? Are you sure that's safe?" Sasuke asked with slight concern as he was the first to break out of his stupor.

Naruko looked at him and gave a small nod.

"Don't worry, he won't try anything! After all...if he tries to kill me or anything he'll die too 'cause we're connected through the seal. And...I've got a sort of..._insurance policy _in case he tries anything." She finished with a sly smirk and a mischievous grin making Kakashi and the others sweatdrop simultaneously.

*Ahem* "Well...if you're sure about this and you trust him...I suppose I will allow it for now. Anyways now that everything has been settled I will let you meet with you're new training instructors. Ken! Misaki! Kurenai! Asuma! Anko!" the elderly Hokage boomed and Five blurs appeared at his side before materializing into two men and three women. "Team Seven...meet Hayashi Ken, (K) Nakamura Misaki (M) , Asuma Sarutobi, Anko Matarashi and Yuuhi Kurenai." Hiruzen declared with a small smile as the brown haired, green eyed man, red haired pink eyed woman, Cigarette smoking weapons wielding man, Raven haired young snake mistress and the raven haired red eyed Genjutsu mistress rose to their feet with the utmost grace and poise.

"As Hokage-Sama said, we are your new jonin training instructors. I will focus on Ninjutsu with assistance from time to time from Asuma and/or Anko, Misaki-chan on Taijutsu with some assistance from Anko, Kurenai-San will teach you three genjutsu. Also we have talked with Zabusa and Haku and Mutually agreed that they will teach you a little of everything. Furthermore though not very often we will try to include Kakashi and train you all as the team you're supposed to be." Ken explained with a small charming smile as Misaki merely shook her head in what appeared to be annoyance and Kurenai merely gave an amused smirk at the two. Anko was busy examining Naruko. Asuma was exchanging knowing glances with his father. Zabuza and Haku looked on in general disinterest. Kakashi eyed his students proudly knowing they were in good hands.

Naruko gave an excited grin while Sakura watched at Ken with love struck eyes and Sasuke looked on in indifference but on the inside he was slightly impressed; after all they all appeared strong to his eyes.

"All right. I guess we're done here for now...you all are now dismissed to create an effective training regimen...good day." Sarutobi declared with a few more puffs from his pipe before he quickly released his privacy jutsu from his office. The shinobi before him gave small respectful bows before departing through the front door and leaving the old man to himself. _'Sigh...I hope this works out for the best...after all you've been through you more than deserve some happiness and care...Naruko...' _Hiruzen thought sadly to himself as he spun in his chair and faced the window but this time opting to stare at the stone faces carved into the nearby Hokage Mountain. Slowly his old yet wise eyes made his way down the line before stopping at the fourth face...Minato's stone face. _'I honestly wish you allowed me to do the sealing instead...Minato...things would have been so much better...'_

XXXXXXXXXXOXX0X1XOOO0XXXOOOO OOLINEBREAKXOXX

"Okay team! First off we'll meet everyday from morning till evening in this training field. Its training field number five so try not to forget, alright? First off Naruko before we can start embarking on a regular training regiment we need to re-examine your skills and abilities as well as make sure you get 100% Used to your...ahem.. New... Err uh old body * **sweat-drop** * * Cough* So for the first few days from 6:00 to 8:30 We will test Various aspects your Taijutsu ranging from Current skills and knowledge, to your speed in that knew form and see how much have your physical you may have lost from your male form. To test that part based on the briefing received from Kakashi on the wave mission we will test your physical strength by having you attack Haku head on" Ken started to explain.

"Wait but what if I hurt Haku" asked the concerned blonde.

"No worries Naruko-Chan, I can handle myself besides not only am I a medic nin in my own right but I was assured that the majority of us teaching your Team at least dabble to some extent in either basic first aid or some medical Ninjutsu" replied Haku. Some of the worry started to fade from the blonde's face. Ken continued on.

"Ahem so as I was saying after that at 08:30 we will break for breakfast and to rest. I've taken the liberty of arranging for someone to prepare us delicious meals for us. Breakfast and Lunch will be prepared by two different cooks and their helpers respectively, Dinner will be up to you guys except on rare occasions where training may run a bit late or should one of your instructors or someone else make plans with you. Now then after Breakfast from about 09:00 or 09:15 to 12:00 we will evaluate Naruko's Ninjutsu, Chakra Levels, Chakra control and do some basic training and excercises. We'll have sparring matches to determine your strengths and weaknesses and help facilitate the evaluation. Although this will slow Sakura's and Sasuke's training down briefly it will at least if nothing else provide minor strength training and keep you three a little we versed in the basics. We'll stop for about a half an hour or so lunch and you can go freshen up and relax a bit. After that you'll all meet back here at 12:45-13:00 for Kurenai-san's genjutsu training and evaluation. Ahem, now then we will have the same schedule the remainder of this week Saturday as well. Today is Wednesday so hopefully by then we will have all the data we need on Naru-Chan to start a regular regiment. Sunday will be free for you guys and I'm told Monday Team 7 Will have a brief mission. After the mission we will all meet to finalize our training schedule however I should also add that the schedule may be changed or altered on an as needed basis including for such things as missions or exams. Sound good Team?" Ken asked at the end of his explanations earning a glare from Naruto over the nickname along with a mixed in grimace over the mention of exams, an impatient nod from Sasuke and a slightly hesitant yet determined one from Sakura.

"It's already 13:15 so I suppose you can start Kurenai's genjutsu training and such...but first..." Misaki said calmly before opening her ninja pack and pulling out three squares of paper, confusing the Genin before her. She gave a soft sigh and a shake of her head before entering into her teaching mode. "These are pieces of paper made from a special tree in Konoha. They allow a ninja, more specifically Genin, to find out what their natural element is." the red head stopped her explanation when the blonde before her raised her hand. "Yes, blondie?"

"My name is Naruko or Naruto, not _blondie_... and sure as hell NOT NARU-Chan" she hissed out angrily and Misaki merely rolled her eyes before once again shaking her head, the red locks swishing around in her high ponytail.

"Whatever, kid. What's your question?" she replied nonchalantly ignoring the girl's pointed glare and slight outburst.

"Grr...What exactly do you mean by _'natural element'_? You've totally lost me there..." Naruko asked with a confused look and squinted eyes as she tried to decipher the stoic woman's words.

"You know brat...katon, doton, fuuton, raiton and suiton? The five elemental styles? Surely they taught this at the academy!" Misaki explained with boredom before once again rolling her eyes at the blonde's scrunched up face...apparently she was even more confused now than ever!

"Iruka-sensei taught that to us, dobe! Then again...you either skipped or slept through his classes anyway..." Sasuke deadpanned with a tick mark near his temple as Ken, Kakashi, and Haku gave an amused smirk, Misaki scoffed, Sakura,and Zabuza gave a small laugh Anko howled with laughter "Haha just like the little brat..err uh little sister I always wanted" added in Anko with playful mock pride and Asuma and Kurenai both merely shook their heads with disbelief written all over their faces with the former taking a puff of his cigarette. Naruko shot a withering glare coupled with a vicious growl which of course did not affect the raven haired Uchiha in the slightest.

"Besides that, we're going off topic here!" Misaki quipped in annoyance, "As I was saying, just channel some chakra into the slips of paper and we'll figure out what element you hav-"

"What's the point in me doing that?" Sasuke interrupted with a bored tone, "I already have the fire element so it wouldn't make sense for me to do this."

*Sigh* "You've got a lot to learn, brat. Someone can have two elements, but that's just at genin level. In some cases you can have more. A jonin exam requirement is the use of three different elements. Anyways...just channel a small amount of chakra into the paper one at a time and we'll take it from there, alright?" Misaki said explained in exasperation before giving the three genin the slips of paper. "Pinky, you first." she muttered and Sakura gave her a dark glare, which was pointedly ignored, and began to channel her chakra. The slip in Sakura's hand slowly turned into dust, amazing Naruko and surprising the small platoon of Jonin in the field.

"Misaki-sensei...this means I have an earth affinity right?" the pinkette asked and Misaki gave a short nod.

"Correct. Now then...You... The brooding emo! You're up!" said 'brooding emo' whom stood to Sakura's right gave Misaki the infamous Uchiha Glare™ while Naruko scandalously laughed her ass off before he silently directed the aforementioned Uchiha Glare™ at her serving only to earn more laughter from the blonde. He then channeled chakra into his paper as well. To everyone's shock, yes even him, one side turned to ash while the other half crackled with lightning before crumpling in his palm.

"What the? I don't believe it!" Ken muttered in astonishment as Misaki and the others stared in shock.

"Well it seems Sasuke here has the elemental affinities for fire _and_ lightning...interesting..." Kakashi mused as Naruko rolled her oceanic eyes, the blonde headache clearly not impressed.

'Please! What's so great about that? I'm still going to be Hokage and I'll master all those stupid elements before that teme even gets to blink!' the blonde thought with a small yet superior grin before Misaki brought her out of her drifting thoughts.

"Oi! Earth to blondie! Your turn!" the redhead yelled in annoyance making Naruko jump slightly.

"It's Naruko! NAR-UKO" she replied angrily before giving a small scowl while a certain emo gave an amused 'Hn' a small smirk. Naruko huffed doing as the others and channeling her chakra into the slip as well. The paper in her palm not only split down the middle, it split multiple times over and some of the pieces became wet as well, stunning the jonin into even more silence.

"Well how about that. Kid, not only do you have the rare wind element but you also have the water style too! Its one thing to have wind but for it to have split so many times means that you've got it in spades!" Ken explained with slight shock and incredulity printed all over his face. Sakura and Sasuke looked at the Jonin shock before Sasuke narrowed his eyes slightly.

'Damn it! How the hell do I expect to defeat Itachi if I'm still this weak!' he cursed mentally as he silently glared at the hyperactive blonde whom was jumping all over the place like some crazy monkey.

"Now that we've figured out your elements that's the first thing we'll work on once the real training begins next week. For now you will just work on Genjutsu for an hour or two then you can leave alright" Kurenai said and the three gave a short nod before Kakashi, Misaki, Asuma and Ken decided to leave and go do...Jonin stuff. Zabuza, Anko and Haku decided to stay and watch. Kurenai took the Genin to the middle of the training field before making them sit in the lush grass. "I will just evaluate you three to see if you're capable of using Genjutsu, alright? Close your eyes and be still. I'll do the rest." Kurenai stated before she knelt before Sakura and placed a chakra encased hand on the pinkette's forehead. (1) The two kept their eyes closed for a couple minutes before Kurenai's slowly reopened along with Sakura's green orbs. The red eyed jonin gave a nod of approval before moving on to the ever excited Naruko. Kurenai repeated the process but something felt off...her red eyes snapped open only to find herself in a large forest surrounding a crystal clear lake, lush trees and grass with tiger lilies scattered all around.

~Naruko's Mindscape~

_**"What are you doing here, woman?" **_a dark voice boomed out and Kurenai jumped in shock before whipping out two kunai while quickly spinning around to see none other than a gigantic fox with a huge collar before her. He had nine redish-Orangish swishing tails behind him. Kurenai's red eyes widened in shock as she slowly registered who was before her.

"Impossible...you're the...Kyuubi!" she exclaimed and took a few fearful steps back from the menacing demon lord before her. Kyuubi smirked as he happily took in the Jonin's terrified and horror stricken features and emotions. The demon lord chuckled darkly and gave a wicked smile, instilling more fear into the frightened Genjutsu mistress.

_**"Yes, pitiful Woman. I am the great Kyuubi no Yoko! King of Bijuu. Now...I will ask you once more...what are you doing here, woman?"**_the fox boomed with an ever present, smug smirk. Kurenai's eyes widened even more before she put up a brave face, which Kyuubi instantly saw through in a heartbeat.

"I was conducting a Jutsu analysis on Naruko to see if she was capable of Genjutsu since I am one of her new training teachers...somehow I wound up here by mistake..." the red eyed jonin replied cautiously as Kyuubi watched her silently before he gave a nod in understanding.

_**"I specifically told that idiot of a Kunoichi that I would be giving her training but still that intrusive meddling old goat of a Hokage insisted that you..." Kyuubi spat incredulously,"train my host in genjutsu? You may think you are skilled...but we foxes are well known for tricks and illusions, something you ninja know nothing abou-"**_he dangerously narrowed his eyes as the 'Genjutsu mistress' abruptly cut him off.

"How dare you, demon! You have no right to speak of Lord Hokage in such a way! Whether you foxes can create illusions or not...does not give you the right to speak about us ninja as you please!" she shot back angrily but almost instantly regretted it as Kyuubi's face twisted into a snarl and he disappeared only to quickly reappear behind the stunned Jonin with one of his claws poised dangerously near her throat. His dark and clearly enraged growling filled her ears and fear once again grasped her heart with an icy cold grip.

_**"Watch your tone, pitiful woman! You have no right to speak to me in such a way!"**_Kyuubi boomed murderously as his blade inched closer to her throat until...

"What the hell is going on here!" a familiar voice demanded in shock and anger as the two previously engaged beings turned to their far right only to see Naruko with a deadly glare on her face directed at a certain red headed demon. Kurenai released a breath she didn't even recall holding and with his sensitive hearing Kyuubi caught the soft noise, making him snort in disgust at the Jonin in his grasp. "Let her go, Kyuubi..." the blonde ground out menacingly and the demon glared spitefully at her before, albeit reluctantly, releasing the woman and retracting his claws. The still angered demon lord closed his eyes as he turned his back towards the two kunoichi behind him as Naruko ran towards her new sensei. "You ok, Kurenai-sensei?" the blonde kitsune asked anxiously and the raven haired woman gave a small nod in reply as she warily stared at the demon lord's back.

_**"Baka brat...did we not agree that I would be training you? Why did your...Hokage,"**_ Kyuubi spat with distaste, _**"still insist on giving you these useless weaklings to train you when you already spoke to him of this? Is he trying to hold you back or am I still considered a threat? ...You stupid humans are all the same...And one last thing... From what I've seen so far the brat here has no real talent for Genjutsu" **_Kyuubi growled out before forcefully ejecting the confused Genin and Jonin out of the blonde's mind.

~Training Field Five~

Kurenai andNaruko's eyes snapped open at the same time only to find themselves lying on their backs in the large training field with Sakura looking at the two with worry and slight relief before she turned away to a figure relaxing in the trees.

"Hey Sasuke! They're awake!" she cried happily and Sasuke opened his eyes before effortlessly jumping from the branch and slowly walking towards the silent Kurenai and his two teammates. Sasuke studied Naruko's slightly worried but enraged face and couldn't help but wonder...

'_What the hell really happened back there? One minute sensei was doing that jutsu and the next thing we know those two were out cold and flat on their backs!' _the stoic Uchiha mused silently as Kurenai slowly rose to her feet before helping the still furious blonde up.

Zabuza, and Haku looked on from where they were sitting in disinterest and Anko was momentarily nowhere in sight.

*Sigh* "Okay you all...Genjutsu training for today is cancelled. I have something important to report to Lord Hokage, alright? We will just have to try again tomorrow...dismissed." Kurenai muttered as she gave a small glance at the three confused Genin before disappearing in a swirl of leaves. Sasuke stared at the spot where she was before the three Genin plus the two former asasins began to walk out of the expansive training field.

'_Just wait till I get home! Oooh I'll murder that blasted...ARGH!Damn stupid baka fox!*Insert various insults here * ' _Naruko screeched mentally and Kyuubi winced slightly at the tone before snickering at her choice of insults. The blonde hurricane was brought out of her thoughts of a certain kitsune's head on a silver platter by a pale hand waving before her face.

"Oi! Naruko anyone there?" Sakura tapped her friend's head and half expected a hollow knocking sound before Naruko angrily slapped her hand away.

"What? What's your deal now?" she replied with a bit of venom in her voice making Sakura recoil with hurt eyes and Sasuke to raise an eyebrow in slight shock. The blonde hmphed before skulking off to her apartment, leaving the stunned Sakura and Sasuke standing rigid in the streets of Konoha.. Zabuza and Haku just each shared a glance with raised eyebrows.

XXXXXXXXXXOOXOXXOLINEBREAKXX AAXXAXAXAXXOXOLBXXX

Sakura lay quietly on her large bed with her eyes filled with pain and sadness. After what happened at 'training' yesterday...she stayed up whole night and still did not feel tired. Sakura rolled on her side as she clutched her red covered pillow in her arms, her thoughts drifting back to her blonde friend and another throb of despair panged in her chest.

_~FLASHBACK NO JUTSU!~_

"_I will just evaluate you three to see if you're capable of using genjutsu, alright? Close your eyes and be still. I'll do the rest." Kurenai stated as she knelt before Sakura and placed a chakra encased hand on her head. The red eyed jonin gave a nod of approval before moving on to the ever excited Naruko._

_~FLASHBACK NO JUTSU, KAI!~_

'_That's when Kurenai-sensei and Naruko collapsed...I wonder what happened to make sensei so shaken up...and...why was Naruko so angry?'_ the pinkette thought sadly as she stared blankly at the clock on her dull pink wall.

_~FLASHBACK NO JUTSU...AGAIN!~_

"_Oi! Naruko anyone there?" Sakura tapped the blonde's head and half expected a hollow knocking sound before Naruko angrily slapped her hand away._

"_What__? What's your deal now?" she replied with a bit of venom in her voice making the shocked pinkette recoil with hurt eyes. The blonde hmphed before skulking off to her apartment, leaving Sakura and Sasuke standing in the streets of Konoha._

_~FLASHBACK NO JUTSU, KAI!~_

Sakura jumped as knocking on her bedroom door shook her out of her thoughts before her mother's voice drifted through the air.

"Sakura? You have to get ready for training soon!" Shizuka (2) called out and the pinkette's eyes widened in shock. She sat up straight and whipped her head at the black wall clock only for her eyes to widen even more.

'_You've got to be freaking kidding me...'_ Sakura deadpanned mentally as the clock blinked in red digital numbers 05:30. (3) Sakura cursed under her breath as she rushed to go bathe and change but not before telling her mom to make some toast for her and leave it on her bed before darting hastily into her personal bathroom.

~Training Grounds 5~

Thursday Morning 06:15

Sasuke silently leant against the protective mesh gates of the training field along with a meditating Ken, and Haku , an annoyed Misaki, a reading and giggling Kakashi, A Silent Zabuza and an equally silent blonde who hadn't said a word other than a mutter of 'good morning' to the others...which confused and worried the young Uchiha to no end.

'_Hmm...That's odd...I wonder if she's still pissed like yesterday...Hn whatever. The less noise from her equals better training and concentration for me.'_ Sasuke thought with concern before pushing his emotions aside and waited 'patiently' for their final wayward teammate whom apparently didn't own a clock in her house. Five minutes later a pink blur could soon be made out in the path as Sakura yelled out to get their attention.

"Good morning, Sorry for being late!" Sasuke, Ken and an uninterested Naruko looked up to see Sakura hurriedly running towards their new training field.

"Next time don't be late pinky, or you'll get no training from me, understand?" Misaki muttered with a small glare and Sakura fearfully nodded her head...after all the red haired Jonin was rather intimidating. Sakura raised an eyebrow as Kakashi...albeit reluctantly, put away his book and gave her a reassuring eye smile, putting the young kunoichi at ease.

"What took you so long, kiddo? A ninja must always arrive on time whether it is a mission or otherwise got it?" Ken chastised with an amused grin as Sakura gave a blush of embarrassment and a soft 'Sorry Ken-sensei'. At that Sasuke suppressed a snort, Misaki gave a sneer, Kakashi, Haku and Zabuza merely remained silent and Naruko did nothing other than lean off the gates before Ken released the chakra seal, allowing the shinobi inside.

"Now then, since you all have different types of chakra I'll evaluate whatever Jutsu you have in your arsenal in sparing matches, understand? One by one you'll go at each other with whatever Jutsu, Genjutsu or Taijutsu that you know and I'll judge based on efficiency and your stamina during these matches. Since for the time being judging and gauging Naruko is top priority she will start by being on the offensive against Sasuke and Sakura. If memory serves correct this will be her first real battle experience in her female form. Haku, and Kakashi will be on stand by for first aid and if any needs rushed to Leaf Village General Hospital via shunshin. Additionally we have Misaki on hand whom will serve as referee slash spare medic" Ken explained and Sakura gave a small nod, Sasuke 'hn'ed' and Naruko remained silent, worrying her teammates even more with her stoic outlook. Ken gave her a confused glance before he shrugged.

"Okay...Naruko! Let's start with you versus Sakura" said Ken. The two Kunoichi nodded in agreement. _'Her eyes and that stone cold posture...was her excited and rambunctious behavior yesterday all a joke?'_ he thought as he gave the blonde another concerned look over before the three jonin and their students made their way to the center of the training field. Misaki stood at the side of the two as a...referee of sorts.

"Alright as Ken said...you will use all ninjutsu, genjutsu and taijutsu that you know in this spar. If you both are ready..." Misaki paused as the two combatants got into their positions. Sakura unsure of facing of Naruko took a basic defensive stance however on the inside inner Sakura was a different story _'CHA At last I get ta beat up on Naruko... The darn hussy will pay for trying to steal our Sasuke-Kun CHA!' _

Naruko got into a battle stance still looking cold and stoic and giving off an all serious business type vibe. Misaki looked at the two before making a downward chop with her hand between the two which meant only one thing...

"BEGIN!" as soon as the word left her lips Sakura jumped back a bit giving some distance. Suddenly Naruko's demeanor started to shift. She charge at Sakura head on with a punch to the gut. In a puff of smoke in the pinkette's place was a log.

"Hn substitution eh Sakura-Chan?! Well then try this on for size... Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Six Naruko's appeared shocking the heck Ken and Masaki. Kakashi on the other hand started fantasizing about certain..Um Possibilities of multiple Naruko clones while giggling like a schoolgirl. Anko was only mildly surprised while the remaining spectators weren't surprised in the least.

Naruko had her clones fan out. One of them managed to sneak up behind Sakura and crab her while she was off guard. Without thinking however Sakura flew into a rage a started beating the Naruko clones to a pulp. "CHA YOU PERVERTED IDIOT HOW DARE YOU GRAB ME THERE CHA I'M GONNA KILL YOU"

Once Naruko's clones were dispatched Masaki decided to stop the fight lest Team 7 have a funeral to attend then reminded Sakura that Naruko was a girl now earning a sheepish apology from the anger management challenged pink haired girl she along with Ken had dubbed 'pinkie'.

"Well done, blondie. You even had me stunned!" Misaki said _almost _fondly and Naruko gave her a thumbs up and a foxy grin.

"Yeah I'd heard stories and rumors but who'd of ever thought a mere Genin could ever use Shadow Clones" said Ken a small note of impressed respect in his voice.

"Okay then! Sasuke you're up!" Ken called out and the young Uchiha impassively stood to his feet with his back facing his sensei before...

"Watch how a true ninja does things, dobe..." he muttered condescendingly as he instantly activated the Sharingan and stalked over towards the battle field prepared to take out Naruko with ease.

"Oh yeah Sasuke?! Just you wait I'll kick your ass and wipe that smug look off your face! Believe IT" countered the blonde rage in her eyes.

_'I __cannot_ _and __will not_ _lose out to you of all people dobe! I must become strong enough to defeat Itachi and restore my clan's honor...as I promised myself all those years ago. No matter what happens and what darkness may overcome me...I WILL GET THAT POWER!'_(4)Sasuke stood with a determined look in his eyes as he and Naruko wordlessly slipped into their own stances. Still sneering slightly, Misaki raised her arm once again before making the downward arch to signal the match.

"BEGIN!"

As soon as Misaki spoke the words she jumped a ways back as Sasuke instantly went on the offensive, using the fast and deadly strikes of the Uchiha clan's famed Taijutsu which were barely blocked or dodged by Naruko.

Sasuke decided to get more serious.** "****Fire Style Fireball Jutsu"** Sasuke yelled as he breathed out the large fireball towards Naruko only to find it was a Shadow Clone. Not missing a beat Sasuke turned his attention above him where three Naruko's were baring down on him.

"Heh nice try Dobe, Fire Style Phoenix Flower Jutsu" said Sasuke sending three fire balls at once each taking out what appeared to be another clone just as two more Naruko's appeared at his sides. Naruko smirked.

"Heh try this Teme. Harem Jutsu" shouted Naruko as for more clones appeared next to the other two only all six were now in full naked glory and latched onto a suddenly blushing 'Avenger'.

"Not so tough now eh, teme?'"the blonde said with a small and almost elated confident smirk. Kakashi's perverted mind kicked into fantasy hyper drive mode. Anko went into malicious devious planning mode. Maski sputtered indignantly while Kurenai stared in shock and disbelief. Haku tried to look away while fighting down a blush. Zabuza was as impassive and uninterested as ever. Ken was unconscious on the ground with a nosebleed and drooling. Sakura was being held back by the newly arrived and blushing Asuma.

"NARUKO YOU IDIOT! CHA HOW DARE YOU DEGRADE WOMEN WHEN YOU ARE ONE! CHA HAVE YOU NO SHAME?!"

"Well I guess we're done here.. So drop that ridiculous Jutsu and let the brooding emo free" said Masaki.

_**"Ogling the Uchiha now are we?"**_Kyuubi suddenly growled and the blonde haired kunoichi nearly screamed in fright before she calmed down.

_'Kyuubi? Oh so __NOW_ _you're talking to me? I thought I was just a pathetic flesh bag...or...what was it again? Oh yeah! Useless human and...WHAT DO YOU MEAN OGLING!' _(8) Naruko ranted sarcastically before she suddenly screeched at the now wincing demon lord who painfully clutched the sensitive fox ears perched atop his head.

_**"Uggh...must you yell so loudly every time you speak? Any more volume from you and my ears will bleed...Are you trying to put the sound barrier to shame?!"**_Kyuubi muttered under his breath but unfortunately the blonde haired menace heard his words and her eyebrow twitched slightly before she decided to teach this 'flea bitten fuzzball' a good lesson about the wiles of a kunoichi.

_~Naruko's Mindscape~_

Naruko glared angrily at the impassive red head ( Kyuubi in his human form now ) before her while he merely stared right back at the furious blonde...not even bothered in the least! After all...what could a puny female human do to the great and all powerful King of Bijuu? A demon lord no less! Kyuubi raised an eyebrow and broke out in a small yet nervous sweat as she _sauntered _over to him in a rather seductive manner and in his case...getting too close for comfort...Inwardly said blonde grinned victoriously as Kyuubi's face turned from nervous to downright fearful. The 'great' King of Bijuu, most powerful demon lord, Kyuubi no Yoko...was scared and practically putty in a mere mortal's hands...and to put the icing on the cake...it was no more than a fourteen year old bombshell of a kunoichi who had little to no experience in trying to seduce the opposite sex. Pressing herself up on the demon lord's clothed chest she mindlessly let her finger trail his kimono top, carelessly inching up to his face with lidded blue eyes as if to kiss him. His demonic red orbs widened in shock and he stood completely frozen as the blonde slowly moved closer towards his lips before...

"YATTA!" yelled with a triumphant grin as she backed away from the demon lord, laughing her ass off at the priceless look on his face. "You actually thought...BWAHAHA! I don't believe it!" she belted out with even more raucous laughter and Kyuubi stared at her blankly as she continued to rant and rave about her 'Grand Master Plan of Revenge'. Silently he walked up to the overexcited blonde before tightly gripping her shoulders, making her wince slightly and stare at him in slight confusion, shock and fear. "What are you do-"

**"Urusai...baka." **the red head muttered softly as he effectively shut the blonde up by _'claiming what was his'_. Naruko's eyes widened even more as she stared into his bright red slitted orbs and couldn't help but hope this was a dream. Still in a stunned state the blonde girl didn't move a muscle or even attempt to respond to the action, much to Kyuubi's disappointment. Loosening his grip on her shoulders Kyuubi slowly released the kiss and Naruko stood there in silent shock as a bit of hurt made its way unto the demon lord's face before he quickly turned his back to the girl. Said sudden action made Naruko jump slightly and she looked up only to meet Kyuubi's back and her heart cracked slightly as she realized what just happened.

"K...Kyuubi I-"

_**"Leave...now..."**_he spat angrily and blue eyes widened in shock and betrayal as she stared at his unforgiving back.

"But Kyuubi..." she tried but he suddenly spun around and glared at her with such fury, hurt, anger and other swirling emotions that she flinched as if she were struck.

_**"I SAID LEAVE!"**_the red haired demon lord yelled out and Naruko gave a choked sob as tears made their way down her cheeks while she slowly began to disappear from the beautiful clearing with only one thought on her mind.

_'Kyuubi...I'm sorry...I'm so sorry...'_

To Be Continued

A/N: Just realized I forgot a Key somewhere in one of the chappies While attempting to fine tune things X_X If you didnt understand something feel free to ask. I'll try to start adressing things as reviews if ANY Start to come in. May be a while before I respond tho given the age of some content as well as the WPC ( words per Chapter ratio :P ) may require me ta go back thru things :P

(K)/(M) Borrowed these 2 From another story

Data -

I love Ken Masters from Street Fighter soo much that I couldn't resist! Bad ass in the new game and just plain drop dead sexy in the first movie...Damn Lisa is lucky! Means Strong/healthy Grove-Ken Hayashi

Means Beautiful Blossom in a village-Misaki Nakamura

A technique created by Kurenai which was based on the Yamanaka clan's Shitenshin no Jutsu, just with different properties and uses.

I gave Sakura's mom that name from another story :P and it means- Quiet summer

In case you hadn't yet noticed I'll be using army time. FYI Army time is EZ As pie and breaks down thusly based on the 24 Hours in a Day. 0:00-12:59 is 12 AM (Midnight) Thru 12:59 PM Respectively. 13:00 Would the be 1PM and from there its pretty simple 14:00-23:00 Is 2PM Thru 11PM With of course 23:59 Being the last minute of the day ( 11:59 PM ) The minutes are the same regardless of Whether you are using Army/Military/24 Hour Time formatting or standardized time formating ( AM and PM ) :P

A bit of the canon lines there so at least it's still following a piece of the brooding emo's hatred and revenge filled 'I walk this path alone' wannabe badass story line XD. Sorry Kishimoto-sama but I really have some beef withSasuke... :P

Replies:

Silent767 I'll try ta crank these out as fast as I can for you. All depends on my schedule an how much tweaking , Fine tuning and what not I have to do with material already written but thanx for reading and reviewing ( And yes responding to reviews counts as one of them edits err uh tweaks )


	4. Chapter 4: Of Feelings And

Uzumaki Chronicles: A Kunoichi's Legacy

Summary: Naruto has a secret hidden that not even he is aware of! How will things change? How will they stay the same? Find out.

Disclaimer I DO NOT OWN Naruto in Any way shape or form. Story based slightly off a few stories Ive Read on here with a lot of my own added twists.

Italics = Thoughts/dreams & the Like

Bold = Yelling/Jutsu

Bold Italics = Demon/Boss/Summoning Talking , Yelling or Doing Jutsu.

Chapter 4: Of Woman-Hood And Kyuubi's Feelings

A/N: Ok I realized I didnt really get to to much womanhood type stuff last chapter so I'll try to this chapter :P

Warning: Some talk about feminine stuff if you know what I means.

As soon as Naruko's form disappeared from her mind-scape Kyuubi's enraged features turned into one of sadness, depression and the horrible feeling of rejection. He gave a deep sigh and walked to the edge of the large lake before sinking to his knees while staring at his reflection.

_**"How could I have been so naïve? To actually believe she would return my feelings...Bah! I am a thousand year old demon lord and she is a mere fourteen year old female mortal...that will certainly never change the fact...that she could never care for me in the way I do for her...And yet I'm so conflicted...She's not my kin by blood yet a part of me can't help but view her as my daughter... Kami why must I be so damn conflicted... If only I hadn't lost my first and only lover and mate *sigh*" **_Kyuubi growled as his reflection in the water morphed into a picture of a smugly smirking Sasuke. Enraged, the demon lord swiped his claws at the reflection, effectively disfiguring the now churning waters. _**'It's him**_ _**who she likes...even if she does not wish to admit it...I Can read her not only her mind but her subconscious and her heart...The brat is in denial but her heart belongs to that undeserving Uchiha brat! So help me if he hurts he will suffer such fury as he never imagined! That emo bastard doesn't even deserve her' **_An eerie and echoing silence reverberated through the now darker looking mindscape as a twisted plan began to take form in Kyuubi's mind, spelling doom for all...

~Training Field Five~

Naruko's eyes slowly opened with tears still sliding down her cheeks as she noted that 1. She was lying on her back again and 2. Sakura, Kakashi and the others (except for Sasuke) were looking at her with relief and slight worry in their eyes. Even Misaki seemed genuinely concerned as Sakura scooted closer towards the slightly trembling girl while attempting to lay a hand on her shoulder.

"Naruko...are you alright? …. You passed out-" before Sakura could even get to finish her concerned...interrogation the blonde kitsune gently grabbed her hand, effectively stopping the arm's descent.

"No , Sakura...I'm fiinee..." she slurred weakly before her eyes rolled into her head and her body slumped. Sakura gasped as she quickly gripped Naruko's shoulders before the blonde could collapse. Her lidded eyes momentarily wavered as she stared up at the concerned shinobi from her position in the kneeling Sakura's arms. "...I guess...I'm not fine after all...sorry..." the loudmouth kunoichi muttered before slipping into blissful unconsciousness.

"Fuck...she's out...Alright training is on pause for now. We'll get Naruko checked into the hospital first then you two meet back here fifteen minutes after alright? Take that time to relax and clear your minds. Sakura, you'll be facing me first and then you both will begin Taijutsu training with Misaki...understood?" Ken ordered and the concerned genin gave a small nod before the brunette gently took Naruko into his arms. The group of ninja quickly disappeared but no one noticed Naruko's agonized features or the whimper of pain that escaped her lips as they sped through the treetops with wild abandon.

~ Konoha Hospital~

Ken, still cradling the unconscious blonde in his arms, burst through the hospital doors followed by the rest of the worried shinobi group. The nurse at the front desk looked up, startled at the sudden commotion only to see several Jonin along with three Genin, albeit one was unconscious. Upon closer inspection the nurse held in a snort of disgust but did not hide her repulsed sneer as she recognized the three whisker marks on the blonde kunoichi's cheeks.

'_So its true...the demon brat actually is a girl...hmph probably just a whore like that red haired mother of hers...'_

"Hey mind helping us out here? My student just collapsed and I think it could be chakra exhaustion-"

"Psh, get lost already! We don't treat such things in here...the demon would be better off dead anyways-" the orange haired nurse butt in rudely as she cast another glare at the unconscious blonde before she was cut off by a kunai which barely nicked her neck, scaring the woman into silence. She backed away as she quivered fearfully under the glares of the shinobi before her but more so from the murderous one of an enraged and furious Sasuke as well as a certain pair ready with an oversized sword and senbon respectively. The frightened nurse nervously looked around and realized that they were making a scene, some doctors, nurses and patients staring on in slight confusion.

"What was that? I don't think I heard you properly..." Sasuke hissed angrily as he activated the incomplete Sharingan and glared viciously at the now scared shitless nurse.

"Answer carefully or this time I won't miss!" Sakura growled out as she backed Sasuke up and actually pulled out another kunai. Misaki gave a dark grin as she too pulled out a couple shuriken while Kakashi also glared with his now uncovered Sharingan. Ken trembled with barely contained fury as his grip on the blonde teen tightened protectively. Asuma pulled out his knuckle blade things (1) Anko Pulled out a pair of Kunai as well while Haku pulled out a few extra senbon in each hand his killer intent slowly growing. The nurse shook in fear as she stared at the enraged group that looked dead serious on fulfilling their threat before...

"That won't be necessary..." Sasuke and the others froze in shock and they all turned around only to see the fuming and enraged Third Hokage surrounded by five ANBU agents who suddenly appeared behind the nurse and roughly handcuffed her arms behind her back. The orange haired woman spluttered pathetically as she tried to create excuses, all the while attempting to free herself from her captors.

"B-but Lord Hokage...I...I..."

"_I_ nothing! You have broken my law to speak freely about _that_...thus Kimura Aoi (2)...you will be sentenced to life imprisonment but starting now you will have a week long torture session with Mitarashi Anko and Morino Ibiki. ANBU...get that woman out of my sight!" the aged man declared with a glint of remorse in his eyes before he covered it up with a stoic expression. The orange haired woman flailed weakly in the shinobi's tight grips but to no avail as the Hokage signaled to the only female in the team and she quickly knocked the struggling Aoi out before disappearing in a cloud of smoke.

** Some Control room in an undisclosed location***

A cloaked ninja (3) Looked at a monitor as she laughed her ass off. "Ahhaaahahahaha thats right don't screw with Naruko! Damn close minded villagers"

"Ahem boss shouldn't we get back to the story now... After all we really don't have any parts no more" said a second female off screen.

"Hey you didn't even have a part in the first place now hush and go fetch my Iced Mocha Latte my useless assistant! Oh and as for the story.. Here... Story Jutsu!"

*** Back At the Hospital****

"Lord Hokage...I see you received my summon and the note..." Ken sighed as the elderly man nodded before leading the group through the now bustling hospital staff who put the still unconscious blonde on a gurney. Quickly the nurses and doctors rushed Naruko into an examination room while Sarutobi took the group of confused and still angered shinobi into the main office of the hospital.

~Main Office~

"I apologize to you all for having to see such a spectacle...I had no idea the hospital staff even behaved this way towards young Naruko..." Hiruzen sighed as he took a long drag from his ever present tobacco pipe, making Sakura cough slightly from the smoke.

"That ungrateful bitch! The one person who protected the village and still is...is the one who they choose to hate...If their precious Fourth Hokage didn't seal that monster into her this village would have burned to the ground! But still they...they treat her like shit and she just sits there and takes it!" Sasuke roared as he angrily punched hole into the nearby wall. Sakura winced slightly at his tone and anger, along with the Hokage and Ken, understanding his feelings of anger. The other Jonin present silent agreed as they shared silent knowing looks with each other.

"Unfortunately the villagers don't see it that way...if sensei were here he would be ashamed at their blatant disregard of his final wishes..." Kakashi muttered with an undertone of hatred at the villagers along with remorse and sadness at the mention of the late Fourth Hokage. Hiruzen sighed as he took another puff from his pipe.

"Either way I have decided to appoint a personal doctor for Naruko she is one of the people I trust most and has no problem with Naruko's _tenant_... Unfortunately however I'm afraid that she will have to be tracked down first... That however is a different matter altogether...Until she is located I have an acceptable substitute how is also ok with Naruko's tenant." he paused as a loud knocking on the oak door echoed through the room. "Ah! Here she is now. Come in!" Sarutobi took another pull from his pipe as the others turned to the door.

In walked a teenage girl around 17 standing 5 ft 8 with purple hair and green emerald like eyes, a decent bust and overall nice body. Sasuke tried to fight down a blush looking at her in her slightly revealing nurses outfit.

"A-A-Are you serious? She's not that much older than us" said Sakura _**"**__**CHA And she's better looking too damn it" **_whined inner Sakura.

"Ahem.. Don't let her looks deceive you... Not only is she a highly skilled Kunoichi and already a Jonin at her age but she is also a highly skilled medical ninja" said the Third Hokage as he took another puff of his pipe.

"Ahem.. The names Crystal (3) got it brats so shut up and show some respect" said the annoyed teen.

~Naruko's Mindscape~

Naruko groaned as she opened her eyes and slowly got to her knees. Suddenly the blonde stopped all movement as a feeling of dread and pure malice washed over her. The stunned Uzumaki looked around the once beautiful landscape only to realize that it had taken on a much more desolate and dark atmosphere. Cautiously, Naruko rose to her feet and scanned the barren wasteland before something clicked in her already confused mind...Where was Kyuubi? Her blue eyes widened before they narrowed as a revelation of sorts crossed her mind. Kyuubi was causing this! Wherever he was hiding...she'd get to the bottom of what he was plotting.

_**"Foolish girl..." **_Naruko froze but instantly spun around only to find nothing behind her. She gave a small gasp as she saw a dark shadow quickly run through the charred trees at her right but then disappear and suddenly rush on her left. Naruko tried to keep her emotions in check as Kyuubi continued to be everywhere at once, successfully confusing the troubled girl. From his hiding place the demon lord smirked as he closed in on his 'prey'.

"Kyuubi...what are you doing? I...if this is about before...I didn't mean to just freeze up but I-"

_**"Silence!" **_the red head shouted with fury angrily and Naruko jumped in fright. She spun around only to see the enraged demon lord standing right behind her. Naruko shook her head desperately as she took a cautious step forward. The red head looked at her with swirling emotions; the most dominant one, frustration, was clearly shown on his face.

_**"It's obvious to me that you have feelings for that arrogant Uchiha brat, right Naruko?"**_ he growled out in a low voice void of any emotion.

"N-no, Kyuubi...It's not like that! I don't like him...I don't..." the blonde Kunoichi replied weakly with a blush as she willed herself not to cry. Finally she closed what little distance between herself and Kyuubi as she stood before the silent demon lord. His bangs shadowed his eyes and Naruko cautiously looked up at the taller man. "Kyuub-" before the concerned call could even leave her lips the red haired demon lord grabbed her face and squeezed her cheeks in his palm. Blue eyes stared wide at his frightening red orbs. He held her cheeks tightly in the palm of his hand as an evil smirk surfaced on his face. He stared intensely into her beautiful eyes, as if he was trying to search for something but a devilish grin appeared on his face.

_**"And you think I'm going to believe such lies! You do have feelings for that putrid scum. I can read your thoughts, subconscious and your heart. Your'e developing feelings for that emo bastard! You even degraded yourself in his presence during training before" **_ Kyuubi spat his voice full of venom as his grip on the struggling blonde tightened, making her whimper in pain and more so, fear.

Nariko tried her best to push him away, but his body just wouldn't budge. She was beginning to understand just how powerful Kyuubi was. She could feel the red chakra his body was emitting; it was overcoming her with its dark powers.

"No I don't… It's not like that..." but before she could say anymore the red head put his index finger to her lips to silence her. He then leaned over her, making her eyes widen in fear.

_**"It doesn't matter Naruko because I Promise I'll make sure NO ONE EVER Hurts you like I know that vegence obsessed brat will surely do...one way or another..."**_he purred into her ear sending chills down her spine. Then without hesitation hekissed her on the forehead. _**"**__**No one will toy with my kits emotions and get away with it!" **_

she used all her strength to break free from his tight grip. She pushed him in the chest as hard as she could, and he stumbled back a few steps.

"Kyuubi what the hell has gotten into you?" she yelled as the red haired demon lord licked his lips with a dark look in his eye.

_**"Nothing… I'm just protecting the one... the one I care about most right now!" **_

~Konoha Hospital-Room 205~

Crystal stared wordlessly at the sleeping blonde on the bed as the other shinobi were scattered across the room. Her hazel eyes looked towards the door as the elderly Hokage and the head doctor were sharing some hushed words; no doubt they were of Naruko's condition and the reason as to why she was even in the hospital.

"C'mon Naruto...say something..." Sakura muttered under her breath as she sat vigilantly at the blonde's bedside while Sasuke quietly flanked the chair to her (Naruko's) left.

Crystal narrowed her eyes as her medical experience showed barely noticeable signs of fatigue, labored soft breathing and small tremors running through the blonde's unconscious body.

'_Something's amiss here...this isn't right or natural...' _the busty teen thought analytically as she stepped closer towards the prone Naruko. Crystal's eyes widened as she saw a small wisp of red Chakra flare across Naruko's form and hazel orbs narrowed in understanding. _'Kyuubi...'_

~Naruko's Mindscape~

"What! What the hell do you mean by that?" Naruko demanded hotly as she angrily wiped her forehead.

_**"Heh...it means exactly what it sounds like...I've been with you since your birth...I know your fears, your weaknesses, your emotions, your thoughts...I know everythingthere is to know about you, little Naruko..."**_ the red haired demon replied with a smug smirk as he took a small step forward, making the blonde in turn, take a reclusive step back.

"And what the hell gave you the impression that I could even _**like**_ that bastard let alone manage to _love_ him? Get real, Kyuubi! You may have been with me from birth but don't act as if we're close...we aren't even friends you insane fox!" Naruko shot back angrily as she tried her best to mask her true feelings. _'Heh...get real baka...why bother lying to myself? I'm...in love with Him...Sasuke-teme...but I can't...I don't want to hurt him...Or be hurt by him'_

_**"Pft...don't try to fool me Naru-Chan...I've seen the looks he gives you when no one's looking and you just pretend not to notice them...it disgusts me...that Uchiha looks at you like a piece of MEAT! Get it through your extra thick head that the only thing he'll ever see you for is another bitch he can use to revive his oh so special clan! Someone needs to get his mind on other things! It's always revive my clan this, revive my clan that! Kill Itachi and revive the greatest clan ever to its former glory"**_ Kyuubi roared and mocked with mixed emotions as Naruko's eyes widened in shock and her mouth opened slightly before her eyes narrowed in anger.

"What the hell do you know? How can you be so sure HUH! Sasuke isn't like that so don't talk about him like you know him!" the blonde fired back furiously as her eyes began to flicker between blue and red.

"**BECAUSE HE THOUGHT IT! When he first found out about your true power... Your true potential...that day where you all had those spars in training... In your battle with the Zabuza …. In your battle with Haku...And when you paraded yourself like a tramp just to attempt to beat him...he was impressed with your skill... and your looks after you transformed into your girl form... It was like Christmas morning for him... but he hid it behind anger and indifference and he thought that if he took you as his mate you could bear him strong children and help him rebuild his oh so precious and special clan...I searched his mind and he has no feelings for you or any girl for that matter...all he wants is to rebuild his clan...And kill his god damned brother... He's an unstable, arrogant prick" Kyuubi roared lividly before his voice deflated barely above a whisper.**

"What? B-but that's...you're wrong! Sasuke would never..." Naruko weakly shot back as Kyuubi's words did make some sense. The blonde looked down in silence as her red eyes stared listlessly at the barren ground.

_**"Hmph...Believe it or not that's what I heard...if I didn't know any better I'd say you were defending that Uchiha,"**_the redhead spat disgustedly**, **_**"like that weak, pink haired girl...you're in love with him...aren't you?"**_ Kyuubi whispered accusingly as he slowly walked towards the silent blonde. Taking slow steps until he was finally in front of the blonde, Naruko sank to her knees with her eyes plastered to the ground. _**"**__**Naru?"**_ the demon lord asked softly and the young Uzumaki refused to raise her head.

"I...don't know..." she replied quietly as Kyuubi mentally smacked himself.

'_**Oh well done, Kyuubi! Good job! You just had to go and do something like this, right? You just had to tell her about him...so much for that idea...I know she loves him but I can't bear to see her in pain because of him...if only I could make her understand...if only I could just take her pain away...'**_

"Kyuu?" the redhead was pulled out of his thoughts by a soft voice and a gentle hand on his shoulder. "Kyuu, are you okay?"

_**"I...I'm fine...nothing to worry about..."**_ Kyuubi hated lying to her but he didn't want to say anymore...he had messed up enough already...

"You're hiding again..." Naruko replied sadly and the demon lord looked at her in slight confusion.

_**"I'm what?"**_

"Hiding...almost every time we talk, you try to hide your emotions from me...let's be real here...You know I'm..._confused_ about Sasuke... and you...and I know that you care for me...In some ways, so why try to hide? Don't tell me that the '_great and all mighty_' Kyuubi is _scared_!" the blonde murmured before giving a small grin at the jab to Kyuubi, however her smile faded away as she noticed the redhead's face...slowly realization dawned upon her and she looked at him with shock.

'_He's...he's actually...scared to tell me that he likes me?'_ the blonde thought incredulously with disbelief plastered over her face as the red haired demon lord avoided her eyes. Turning his face towards hers she searched his eyes and he indeed was scared...there was more than one emotion hidden in is ruby eyes.

_**"...yes, Yuki...you're right, I am scared...I'm scared because, after all I'm a demon...I'm the Kyuubi...I'll only end up causing trouble for you and..."**_

"And _what_? You're just gonna give up on me? Kyuu, I think you should know by now that I can get in a fair amount of trouble all on my own, thank you!" Naruko interrupted with a playful grin as the red haired demon stared at her with eyes widened in shock before a soft smile spread across his face.

_**"Oh believe me, I've been witness enough times...but still...eventually you will have to choose a mate...And let's face I'm a demon dwelling inside you... And despite the part of me the has lust for you... Part of me sees you as the daughter I must protect...Besides lets not forget it's because I dwell inside you that things would never work out...There could be no normal relationship of that kind **cough** **blush** However since I can see and feel EVERYTHING You feel and read all your thoughts playing the overprotective father would be easy as pie"**_the demon lord replied with a sly grin before he grew serious, making Naruko's smile slowly fade away.

"Oi just great..Just what every girl wants... An overprotective father.. Yippee.. And I know but...why? Why did things have to happen like this? I mean, after a while...I started noticing you in a different way...a new light...you showed me a kinder side to you that I never knew existed...and I admit...I began to like you in some ways..." Naruko paused as she moved her hand from Kyuubi's shoulder to his larger yet comforting hand, making him stare at the delicate palm in his in shock before slowly looking up at its owner. Meeting a kind, heartwarming smile, Kyuubi couldn't help but break out a smile of his own. "Yet...without me even knowing it...Sasuke managed to worm his way into my heart too...and I started to fall for him without even noticing...che...if Sakura could hear me now, she'd hang me from my hair at the highest point on Hokage Mountain and torture the hell out of me..." the blonde Uzumaki murmured with a sad smile as she cast a sideway glance at the crystal lake not too far from the duo. Kyuubi sat silently as he looked at Naruko's forlorn face with a saddened gleam in his eye.

_**"...Naru..."**_ he muttered sadly as she turned back to him and squeezed his hand reassuringly. The young Uzumaki gave a soft smile as she slowly rose to her feet, making Kyuubi, in turn, rise as well.

"Kyuu...I don't know if you'll accept my apology but...I'm truly sorry...will you please forgive me? I know it's a lot to ask for from you, because of what I caused and I'm really sorry Kyuu but please...please forgive me..." before the blonde could finish, the redhead placed his finger to her lips to stop her rambling.

_**"...You talk too much, Naru-hime..."**_ before Naruko could even get to blush or growl at the new nickname Kyuubi stunned her into silence as he closed the distance between them and placed a caring loving kiss on her forehead and gave her a fatherly hug. Naruko returned the embrace.

"I guess I love you too... DAD"

"**Apology accepted, my snow flower princess..."** he whispered kindly and lovingly as Naruko smiled fondly and hugged back even tighter, making Kyuubi sigh in bliss.

"But Kyuu...what's gonna happen now? I mean...what will I tell everyone when I wake up? ~Oh hey guys! I totally passed out on you 'cause Kyuubi brought me into my mind to kill me or something but guess what! We totally had some kind of awkward father daughter type moment and I have a crush on Sasuke-teme over there! Isn't that GREAT? By the way Sakura please don't murder me" the blonde asked in a fake cheerful voice with a mix of heavy sarcasm, making Kyuubi give a bark of laughter at her antics.

_**"Hmm...You know...that's not a half bad idea, Yuki-hime...heh! The look on that Uchiha's face would be priceless and I could make an appearance by giving my chakra my shape! That'd be a riot! It'd be the most entertainment anyone probably ever got out of his royal emo-ness " **_the red haired demon replied with another bark of laughter as he actually looked like he considered the little prank, making Naruko pale in slight fear.

"Oh behave, Kyuu!" Naruko muttered playfully as she childishly flicked the demon lord on his nose, making his face screw up cutely from the hit. The blonde snickered before giving a loud laugh as Kyuubi tried, and failed, to give her a stern look.

_**"So you think that's funny, eh?"**_ Kyuubi asked with a jokingly malicious tone as he began to tickle the young blonde with his hands and his tails. Giggling uncontrollably, Naruko tried to swat away his hands and tails but failed as she struggled to form words through her laughs and gasps for air.

"N-no...Kyuu quit it! I'm too ticklish! Ahahaha!" Kyuubi gave a grin as he shook his head. He hadn't had this much fun in centuries! "I.. hahaha.. Swear you're already.. hahahaha... acting like a mean dad to your daughter. Hahaha.. C'mon quit it Kyu-chan!"

_**"Haha! Sorry kit but I've never had a kit to play with or tease before... I'm making up for lost time... I Picked up some good stuff by ordering Pay Per View while you slept...However...I'll quit but... Only if you surrender!"**_ he replied as he increased his tickling, making the blonde yell in excitement.

"NEVER!" ko declared dramatically as she began to run away, a certain red haired demon chasing her with a large smile on his face.

~Leaf Village General Hospital-Room 205~

"N...never..." ko mumbled under her breath as a ghost of a smile fluttered across her face, confusing the occupants in the room. Crystal's eyes narrowed as whatever Kyuubi was doing before seemed to be dissipating, the blonde genin beginning to show signs of improvement.

"Well I don't know what was going on, but she seems to be fine now...I guess you didn't need me anyways..." the busty teen muttered with a confused look in her eye as Naruko mumbled some more and another smile spread on her face.

"I wonder what she's so happy about...is she dreaming or something? I mean...a few minutes ago she looked like road kill and now she looks like a kid in a candy store..." Sasuke spoke up as he raised an eyebrow at Sakura, who merely shrugged, apparently having no explanation either.

"Either way, she looks like she's faring better so lets give her some more time to rest. However, you two still have training." Ken added as Sakura and surprisingly Sasuke, both groaned childishly.

"Ugh...really?" Sasuke asked with a frown as Sakura too joined in.

"Do we _HAVE_ to?" the pinkette whined childishly, making Ken laugh at their actions.

"Yes really and of course you have to...how else are you gonna get ready for other missions?" _'Oops! Nearly slipped about the Chunin Exams...if I had said anything about that Misaki would've killed me!'_

"Oooh fine!" Sakura replied dejectedly as Sasuke gave a small pout and stood from his chair. Momentarily crossing his arms, he kept his pout in place and marched off, dragging Ken and Misaki by their sleeves.

"C'mon, lets go already! I don't have all day y'know!" Sasuke muttered in annoyance as the trio slowly disappeared through the door. Kakashi gave a small laugh as he shook in head, his silver eye full of amazement.

"I still forget that he's just a kid..." the silver haired jonin muttered fondly as he disappeared via shunshin and Sakura gave a small smile as she spared Naruko one final glance before running off herself.

"Come Crystal...its been so long. Lets catch up a bit in my office. How have you and your father been." Sarutobi's voice drifted off as the door slid shut and the trio's loud footsteps faded away. A soft, gentle breeze fluttered through the now empty room as it lifted Naruko's flowing blonde hair and sent a few purple flower petals cascading into the hospital room, all the while a happy smile remained on Naruko's face.

_~DREAM WORLD NO JUTSU!~_

_WARNING! (4)_

_Naruko hid in fear behind a few crates in a dark moonlit alley. A Group of male villagers plus one Leaf Nin made their way into the alley. "Heh so here's the nine tails brat. Good work Jiro (5) finding out she's really a little whore" sneered one of the villagers as they all cornered in on the girl. The scene shifted and only their shadows could be seen. Naruko screamed in pain as the men tormented her. _

_~DREAM WORLD NO JUTSU, KAI!~_

The night air was chilly and still as the bright moon illuminated the village with its glow. Sakura sat impatiently as Sasuke read a battle style scroll quietly next to her, the doctors and nurses still hustling and bustling about and of course, not telling the young Genin anything about their friends' condition or even how long she'd be staying in the hospital.

"I don't understand this...the least they could do is tell us why Naruko's still here! If Crystal e said she's fine then what's the point of keeping her here?" the pinkette muttered indignantly as she looked towards the only other person she thought could give her an answer, unfortunately, this just happened to be Misaki. Giving an annoyed and clearly exasperated sigh she rolled her eyes.

"Just stop being so noisy and wait brat! Patience is a virtue. They'll tell you what you wanna know when they're good an' ready...I swear that blonde must be rubbing off on you..." the stoic woman replied with exasperation as she didn't even lift her head from her old and somewhat raggedy looking book. Feeling curiosity flutter in her mind, Sakura tried to peek into the woman's book only for it to harshly be snapped shut before her face, nearly smacking her nose in the process. Gulping fearfully, Sakura slowly raised her eyes and met an annoyed and slightly angered glare. "Mind your own business, kid..." she muttered roughly as she gave the pinkette another stern glare for good measure before she turned her back to her and returned to the book. (5)

_"Scared...I'm scared..."_ Gasping in fear, Naruko shot up from her sleep in a cold sweat screaming bloody murder, alerting the nurses and her teammates outside to her distress. The blonde barely noticed the door being slammed open by Misaki and Sasuke and she didn't realize the endless tears streaking down her cheeks as Misaki scooped the girl in a hug, rocking her back and forth and letting the young Uzumaki cry and bawl into her jonin jacket. Naruko didn't even know where she was but she grabbed unto the warm thing that held her and cried out of fear and pure shock, the only thing running through her head was the awful dream, what she did to that deer...as the nightmare plagued her thoughts her cries began to escalate as Misaki tried her best to calm the girl from whatever troubled her, whispering soft words of nothing as the blonde slowly seemed to calm down. Still hugging Misaki's jacket, Naruko whimpered and cried as the same unknown voice filtered through her mind, the voice sounding like it belonged to a little girl...sounding so alone, so..._sad_..._"Scared...I'm scared...NO DONT!"_

"Misaki-sensei?" Sakura's broken voice asked from the door as she, Sasuke and some of the nurses and doctors clamored at the door to see the commotion.

"Back outside! All of you, **OUT!**" the red haired jonin declared roughly as she made a shadow clone **without any handsigns** and it wordlessly shoved everyone out. Misaki gave it a nod and it nodded back as it locked the door and put a protective Jutsu on the room before popping out of existence. Looking back to the now silent blonde in her arms, Misaki sighed as she noticed that the poor girl had cried herself to sleep. "I guess I'll have to do _that_ after all..." Laying the sleeping blonde back unto the hospital bed, Misaki narrowed her eyes as she put the pads of her index fingers on the sides of Naruko o's temples. _'I'm sorry for this...Ken...'_ Closing her eyes in the utmost concentration, Misaki blocked out the slightest of sounds as she steadily began to build up her chakra, the concentration of power creating a silvery pink glow around her before it connected to the prone blonde and changed to a deep purple mixed with a much darker shade of pink. Slowly opening her eyes, the once pink orbs were now a silver/blue and bore no pupils as two thick lines suddenly appeared on either side of her cheeks. (6) "Kuroi: Silver Dream Eater..." (7) The red head muttered softly as her eyes rolled back into her head and her body slumped before collapsing unto the cool tile floor, the purple/pink aura still surrounding her. The protection jutsu slowly wore off and the door was quickly, and carelessly, swung open, revealing the chaos inside.

"SENSEI!"

_~Naruko's Mindscape~_

Misaki clutched her head as she slowly came too, wincing as a sharp pain shot through her comatose form. Slowly making her way to her feet she finally opened her eyes, which slowly bled to its natural pink, and looked at her surroundings in shock.

_'What the? Where am I?'_ Misaki tried to sift through her now muddled mind as another jolt of pain stopped her before something suddenly clicked and the memories slowly resurfaced. "Shit! Don't tell me the jutsu backfired!" the jonin swore as she tried her best to understand what was going on only to groan and slap her forehead in disbelief. _'...Please tell me what I'm thinkin' of is what actually happened!'_ Suddenly aware of a presence behind her, the red head grew silent and prepared to attack before...

_**"Turn around...slowly..."**_ Misaki froze as her eyes widened in shock, as a faint memory began buzzing in the back of her mind.

_'Why does that voice sound so...__familiar__?'_ the red head thought as she frantically racked her brain for answers, something was telling her that she was supposed to remember...that she NEEDED to remember...

_**"I won't say it again...turn around and state your purpose!"**_ the deep voice declared again, albeit roughly, as Misaki heard the sound of a blade being drawn from its sheath. Still trying to remember, again coming up blank, the Jonin Nakamura did as the voice asked and slowly turned around, finding herself face to face with a red haired, fox eared, nine tail bearing man. Narrowing her eyes, the face struck her as someone she obviously knew yet she just couldn't put her finger on it and it ate her up because her mind, body, gut and soul practically screamed at her that this was someone she knew yet she had no recollection of this man...not even in the slightest and it annoyed her that she felt so strongly (not romantically) about this person but not for hell could she remember who he was! However, surprisingly, the red haired man, to put it short, stared at her like if he'd seen a ghost. His face was marred with disbelief as his elegant black sword slipped from his hand and fell to the grassy ground.

_**"I...IMPOSSIBLE! It can't be!" **_he muttered shakily, as he took a cautious step forward, making Misaki take one reclusive step back. She might think she knows this nut but that doesn't mean he's an ally! _'And from that reaction I'd say this guy does know me...but why is he so shocked to see me...and why can't I even remember whoever this __is__?'_ the red head thought warily as the red haired sword wielder took another step forward. **"C-Chiharu?"**

**XXXXXXXXXXOOOOOOXXLINEBREAKJ UTSUXXOOXX**

"Wha...What did you just call me?" Misaki stared at Kyuubi in slight shock as she couldn't believe how she sounded...so weak and defenseless; It was _disgusting_...

_**"...I called you Chiharu...it is you, isn't it?" **_the red haired demon lord replied uncertainly as he tried to understand the emotions swirling around in "Chiharu's" light pink eyes.

_"Why...why is that name so familiar?"_ Misaki murmured softly as she racked her brain for clues but only got a sharp, blinding jolt of pain in return. Hissing at the sudden shock, the young jonin's hand flew up to the back of her head.

**"**_**Chiharu? Chiharu, what is it?"**_the red haired woman growled as her head shot up and she leveled Kyuubi with a disastrously dangerous glare.

**"DO NOT CALL ME THAT AGAIN..."** Misaki ground out murderously as Kyuubi's red slit eyes widened in shock at her icy, biting tone. Narrowing his eyes suspiciously, Kyuubi slowly bent down and retrieved his fallen sword, not once breaking eye contact with the still furious Misaki.

_**"What happened to you, ningen...why are you here?" **_the red haired demon lord asked roughly as he leveled Misaki with a glare of his own, all inhibitions now put aside. Glaring right back, Misaki ground her teeth.

_'_Just _who does this bastard think he is, anyway? First he acts like he knows me, then he calls me by some bimbo's name and NOW he's __angry__ with me? What the hell is going on here! If that jutsu hadn't backfired this wouldn't have happened and I'd! I'd still be in the hospital room with Naruto! That's it!'_

"...Now I get it!"

_**"Get what?"**_ Kyuubi echoed bitterly as Misaki straightened up and her glare lessened slightly.

"When I did my clan's secret jutsu, it backfired and instead of removing the nightmare from Yukiko's mind...my jutsu brought me _INTO_ her mind!" the pink eyed woman declared with a snap of her fingers as realization slowly dawned unto her face. "Wait...if I'm in Yukiko's mind, then that means that _you_ are Kyuubi..."

_**"Oh how nice of you to finally notice, ningen..."**_ the demon ruler muttered dryly yet Misaki merely gave a snort in return.

"So blondie _was_ right...you are a sarcastic jackass..." the red haired jonin jabbed back with just as much sarcasm, surprising herself with the...calm ease she had taken in talking to the most powerful bijuu in existence. _'Just why do I feel soo...calm and happy next to this man? I can't understand what the hell is wrong with me...'_

_**'...This has to be Chiharu! I'm absolutely sure of it...only Chiharu could do that jutsu and this ningen even has her scent...her hair is longer and redder but, I just know it...it has to be Chiharu-chan...Wait...nightmare?'**_ _"__**WHAT! What nightmare? Naruko was fine before she left her mindscape...what are you talking about, ningen?"**_ Kyuubi demanded worriedly, making Misaki's eyes widen slightly at his genuinely fearful tone.

"I was hoping you could tell me...she just woke up out of the blue and started screaming and crying as if the devil himself was behind her...she was so shaken up she cried herself back to sleep a few minutes after...I tried to calm her down but by then she had already fallen asleep so I locked the doctors, nurses and her teammates outside before doing my clan's secret jutsu...it was _supposed_ to erase the dream from her memory but instead _I_ got pulled into _here_..." the stoic Jonin explained with some hand gestures, her eyes narrowing as Kyuubi's face darkened slowly by the minute.

_**"But...where is Naru-chan then? If this is as **__**bad as it sounds she could get herself into serious trouble...it may be her mind but a human's mind is still an extremely dangerous place...she might find things she shouldn't...things I sealed away for a reason..."**_ Misaki paused and raised an eyebrow as she caught unto the special emphasis of 'Naru-chan' ' but she decided to let that slide, she and Kyuubi had a lot of work to do.

"_'Things you sealed away for a reason?'_...just what do you mean by that?" the red haired Nakamura asked suspiciously as Kyuubi gave a short, tired sigh.

_**"...Memories...her memories. When she was younger the villagers weren't too kind to Naru-chan... There was even an incident of traumatic proportions... so I sealed her memories of it away so she wouldn't get hurt...she even knew of me from the age of four and we always chatted but...after her sixth birthday...everything changed...I...I Had to seal her memories more and remain silent for a LONNNGG Time... Until recently In fact" **_ the red haired demon murmured with a reminiscent smile before his face slowly twisted into one of rage.

"What's wrong? What happened to...?"

_**"Its not important...Right now we have to focus on finding Naru-chan. I can handle going through her mind because we'll eventually have to pass through some of her memories, especially the sealed ones...but you, Chi-ningen...do you wish for me to send you back?"**_Kyuubi interrupted as he slowly turned his head to his left. Noticing his mistake, the red head turned to his equally red haired counterpart but she just waved it off. "Its okay...I think...you obviously miss someone who looks like me, I can't fault you for something personal like that...and as for this..." she paused gesturing to the forests, clearing and lake, "you can damn well count me in. That brat made a believer out of me in those training exams and also, she's my student. I promise...no, I SWEAR I will not abandon her or you! Besides, you'll get bored on your own!" Misaki finished with a childish grin, making Kyuubi's eyes widen slightly, an old memory slowly resurfacing.

_~MINI FLASHBACK NO JUTSU!~_

**"But Chiharu...going on a mission like this is dangerous! It's practically SUICIDE! Tell those blasted elders you won't do it!"** a shorter haired Kyuubi exclaimed in shock and anger as he sat with another. Chiharu had beautiful, long red hair, vibrant, light pink eyes, and a smile to rival the sun. She was currently garbed in her custom jonin outfit and was packing away certain necessities into a little rucksack.

"Kyuu-kun, we've gone over this...There's nothing I can do but follow the orders of my superiors. Even if I wanted to, I can't just _not_ go...things don't work like that when you're the_**'best young Kekkei Genkai jonin in the entirety of the five shinobi lands!'**_" the red head murmured with air quotes and a roll of the eyes as she imitated the voice of the '_Old Fossil_', Koharu. Smiling fondly, Kyuubi held her hand ever so gently, as if in fear that Chiharu would shatter like a porcelain doll.

**"But..."**

"Ssh...No buts. I promise, no I _swear_...I will never abandon you or this village...I promise I'll come back to you, Kyuu-kun...I PROMISE." Chiharu interrupted before holding his face gently in her hands. "I promise..."

_~MINI FLASHBACK NO JUTSU, KAI!~_

"Oii, Kyuubi...KYUUBI! **STOP DAYDREAMING YOU DOLT!**" the red haired demon lord blinked away a few, unnoticeable tears as he was broken out of his reverie. "Helloooo? Anyone home in that possibly empty noggin?" Misaki asked with a grin as she playfully knocked on Kyuubi's fringe hidden forehead, actually having to tip toe to his height. Kyuubi gave a playful smirk as he slowly moved her hand from his forehead. As their hands slowly lowered, the two red heads finally noticed how close they were to each other, both their eyes beginning to widen in shock and slight embarrassment.

_**'This...this has**_ _**to be Chi-chan...Her eyes are still as pink as sakura petals and she hasn't changed a bit...She even said the exact same thing before...'**_ Kyuubi thought sadly as he and Misaki continued to stare wordlessly at each other, some similar thoughts spinning through her head...somewhat...

_'Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, FUCK! Why the hell does he have to stare at me with those blasted kicked puppy, big ass eyes? DAMMIT! Why in god's name am I feeling like this? What the hell is wrong with me!'_ Misaki thought in confusion as she actually found herself trying to inch closer to Kyuubi! _'WHAT THE HELL! Okay, __THAT'S IT__!'_

"Ehem...um..."

_**"Ahem...yeah, um...Thanks..."**_ Kyuubi murmured as he reluctantly released her hand and they both instantly looked at anything other than each other.

"Uh, for what? What did I do?" Misaki asked while still looking away from the taller red head but still trying to steal peeks at his face.

_**"For saying what you did...I needed that, so thanks..."**_ Kyuubi replied as he too tried stealing glances at the shorter red head, actually getting caught a couple times, which brought a sheepish smile to his face.

"C'mon, fox boy...Let's go find Naruko"

XXXXXXXXXXLINEBREAKXXXZXZXZX XXXXXLINEBREAKERJUTSUXX

_'_Ugh...why does my head still hurt...It feels like it's gonna explode or something...' Misaki thought with a small touch to her forehead as she slowly began to fall back. Noticing this, Kyuubi slowed as well.

_**"Ningen? Are you alright? Do you wish to rest or-"**_

"NO! Uh, no sorry...don't worry about it... Naruko's top priority right now. I'm _fine_. Where exactly are we going?" Misaki interrupted hastily as she and Kyuubi trekked through an expansive and luscious forest. Said demon lord gave her a concerned glance before turning back to the trail.

_**"Sigh...It's very complicated, ningen...I'm attempting to follow Naruko's scent and very thin chakra trail at the same time and this requires most of my attention and concentration..."**_ Kyuubi explained for what seemed like the one hundredth time as he gave an agitated roll of the eyes before becoming calm once more. The red haired jonin sulked quietly with a small pout as she wordlessly followed the lowly grumbling demon lord.

_'Geez! He didn't have to be so rude about it! I was only being curious...That freak headache is still here but it feels like its going away...Maybe now I can try to find out how I know him... if I just dig deep enough, maybe I can remember...'_

_**'Oh ho! You are too precious!'**_ an unusual voice chided with a sugar sweet tone, ringing through Misaki's mind and leaving a sharp, piercing pain in its wake.

_'Wh-wha...'_ the red head thought as more waves of blistering pain suddenly bloomed from her forehead.

"Ahh!" the red head cried out in shock and pain as she leant against a tree and gripped her head tightly. Kyuubi worriedly spun around and his eyes widened in shock as he saw the pink eyed woman surrounded by a familiar chakra.

**"Ningen?!"** Misaki slowly raised her agonized eyes and stretched out her hand towards the stunned red head.

_"Kyuu-kun..."_ she whispered in a voice not her own before her now lighter pink eyes rolled into her head and she slumped forward.

**"NINGEN!"** as Kyuubi rushed to her side and turned her unto her back, his red slitted eyes widened in shock and his mouth opened slightly. The red haired demon suspiciously brushed a few stray strands of vibrant red hair from Misaki's forehead and quickly recoiled in shock as he found his answer. **"Ch...Chiharu!?"**

_~Misaki's Mindscape~_

**"Oh, Misa-chan! Wake up..."**

_'Mhm...Wha...What happened? And what is this stupid voice I'm hearing?'_

**"Misa...c'mon now, wake up!"**

_'Ugh...really? Gimme a break, I'm trying to sleep here!'_

**"WAKE UP!"** Misaki was shaken awake by a rather cold and sudden dump of water on her head, making her yelp loudly. **"That's better!"** the definitely feminine voice declared cheerfully as Misaki resisted the urge to curse.

"Alright, that's it! Someone is gonna..." as the red haired jonin spun around, the string of insults and curses died in her throat and her pink eyes widened in shock and confusion at the woman standing before her.

**"Hello there, Misaki! Nice to meet you!"** the woman greeted with a cheerful smile as Misaki remained on her bum in shock and astonishment. **"What's the matter, Misa-chan? You don't look so good..."**

"Wha-what is this?! How can you be...But I'm...I'm!" Misaki stuttered incomprehensively as her mind could not understand what was going on.

**"You're you, I'm me...What's so hard to get?"** the mysterious woman explained with a nonchalant shrug of her shoulders, making Misaki stare at her with unbelieving eyes.

"How is this even possible?! I must be dreaming! Wait a minute...**KYUUBI! KYUUBI, GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE NOW! JOKE'S OVER!**" Misaki yelled angrily as she slowly rose to her feet, not noticing the confused look of this unknown woman.

**"Uh...Misaki...Kyuu-kun isn't here...are you sure you're alright?"** the woman asked as she worriedly pressed her hand to the other's forehead. Misaki's eyes widened in shock as she finally noticed the uncanny and almost creepy similarities between herself and this...very happy woman...

_'Could this be the Chiharu woman Kyuubi's nuts over?'_ "Stop that!" Misaki snapped in slight annoyance as she swatted the other red head's hand from her forehead, which in turn, made the older 'twin' blink in slight confusion.

**"Stop what? I was just trying to help, Misaki."** the red head grinned childishly, making Misaki blink owlishly.

"Wait a minute...How do you know my name? As a matter of fact, who the hell are you anyway?" Misaki asked with folded arms as the woman before her smiled softly.

**"Uh...I know you because you aren't really...umm...uh...How should I put this..." ****_'I can't tell her what happened...she won't believe me if I do...'_**

"Hey! Spit it out already!" Misaki said with a frown, noticing the other woman's reluctance.

**"I want to...just please don't hate me..." **Misaki rolled her eyes with a sigh.

_'Wow, Kyuubi...you sure know how to pick 'em...'_ the jonin thought to herself as her twin stood nervously before her.

**"Uh...well...I know you because...because...Because you're in my head!"** the woman blurted out, looking at the other's blank face with worry and slight fear.

"_I_...I'm in _your_ head...right...KYUUBI!" the red haired woman stared at her copy worriedly as Misaki began yelling at the top of her lungs. "LAST CHANCE, FUZBALL! COME OUT NOW AND I MIGHT NOT SKIN YOU ALIVE!"

**"Misaki?" **the jonin blatantly ignored the voice and continued to yell for her hidden prankster. _'This has to be Kyuubi's work! I must be dreaming or something...Maybe I hit my head...'_

**"Misaki...if you'd just listen to me..."**

"KYUUBI!"

_**"IS NOT HERE, MISAKI! Just listen to me!"**_ the red haired woman yelled, finally fed up as she spun Misaki around and shook her a little. Misaki stared at the woman with shock, slightly surprised at her attitude change.

"But you...I...how can I be..."

**"Just listen..."** the red head soothed softly as she gently rubbed her twin's shoulder, calming Misaki slightly. **"When I said I know you, I do...but you aren't really...'real'..."** she paused, worriedly noticing Misaki's change in attitude. **"What I mean is...well...maybe I should start at the beginning..."**

"That would be helpful..." Misaki murmured as she lowered her head slightly. _'I'm not even real? How is that possible...?'_

_**"Well...I guess I should go back to my mission all those years ago...The Konoha Elders gave me this direct order and Kyuubi was sort of...hiding in my apartment...well hiding from other ninja who wanted to control him..."**_

*******Time Skip Jutsu (8) *********

****** Leaf Village Hospital-Room/Naruko's Room ******

Misaki regained consciousness. "Are you okay Misaki" asked Ken with concern.

"Yeah I'm fine... its just I found a little more than I bargained for inside the kids mind" replied the Jonin.

****** The Next Day ********

***** Friday Morning******

Sasuke and Sakura sat in Naruko's room watching the blonde sleep peacefully at last. Finally the blonde began to stir.

"Mmmmm... G-Good morning Sakura" greeted Naruko groggily.

"SENSEI, CRYSTAL SHES AWAKE" Yelled Sakura.

**All **the Jonin rushed into the room. "Well I see the patient is feeling better" said Crystal.

"Hn you went and had us waste two and half whole days of of training dobe" said Sasuke.

"WHAT YOU SAY TEME?! I'LL KICK YOUR SMUG ASS RIGHT HERE AND NOW" Yelled Naruko.

"LIKE HELL YOU WILL! YOU ARE MY PATIENT AND RIGHT NOW YOU ARE IN A HOSPITAL IN MY CARE AND I HAVEN'T CLEARED YOU YET SO THERE WILL BE NO ASS KICKING until I SAY SO YOU GOT BRATS" Yelled Crystal using Iruka's Demon Head Jutsu (9) then promptly giving both Sasuke and Naruko a swift knuckle sandwich effectively knocking the two unconscious.

"Wow she"s like another Tsunade... Though I guess in her case she gets her temper from her dad.. Remind me not to piss her off" said Ken gulping.

"Ahem did you say something Ken?! Perhaps I need to arrange a few things during you next physical" said Crystal with an evil grin.

"Nope... Nothing... I said nothing at all mam...By the way thats a nice uniform you're wearing today" said Ken meekly with a sweat-drop.

'Subtle...Real subtle Ken' Thought Kurenai.

'Hn Crystal is as always my kind of gal' thought Anko.

'In the words of my student... Woman...Too troublesome" thought Asuma 'except maybe you Kurenai' he added stealing a glance at his fellow Jonin.

"Well I guess this means Naruko won't be getting out of the hospital today" said Kakashi as he resumed reading one of his ever present Icha Icha books.

"Mmm... What the hell is all of this ruckus so freakin early in the morning" asked Masaki dryly and groggily as she sat up in a bed across from Naruko.

"Oh not much..Just your idiot Teammate and nearly all of Naruko's friends causing a ruckus" said Crystal as she put Sasuke down on the bed next to Naruko's. "Unfortunately the stuck up arrogant annoying emo prick of the Uchiha clan here fighting with his damn girlfriend here didn't exactly help matters" added Crystal dryly.

"Now then the brats aside how are you doing this morning" asked the medic as she summoned a cup of coffee.

"Better I guess...That Jutsu plus what went on in Naruko's mind-scape...It all kind of took a lot out of me" replied Masaki.

"I see... And May I ask just what exactly did happen in my patients head" asked Crystal.

"I-I'm sorry but with all due respect I can't say...At least not yet and not to you. I shall of course report to the Hokage. If he allows it I shall fill in Ken and Kakashi as well... Especially since a portion of it concerns an important matter concerns a certain blonde student of his and her tennant... and that is ALL I will say on the matter" said the Jonin.

"I see...Understood then. Well then that being said I'd like you and Naruko to each stay one more night for observation. Since you need to report to Lord Hokage I'll discharge you first. Also seeing as space is tight at the hospital presently the Uchiha brat will have to stay the night in this room too. It should be safe, after all he'll be in the same room as his girlfriend and besides when it comes to girls the emo punk has about as much emotion as a brick I hear" said Crystal.

******** The Next Day- Saturday Morning*********

It was around 7AM LFST (9) The sun was starting to rise. Crystal, Ken, and Kakashi were just about to wake up Masaki for her discharge when a scream came from the bathroom connected to their room waking up not only the entire hospital but nearly anyone in the Leaf Village who was still sleeping at this moment.

"AAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

Sakura who had just entered the room along with Masaki ran to the bathroom to see Naruko sitting on the toilet the wrong way.

"Naruko whats wrong and why are you on the toilet wrong" asked a bewilder Masaki.

"Well you see I was trying to take a leak you see... And wait wrong? What do you mean the wrong this is the way I've been trying to go ever since the Wave mission And... Wait never mind that Sakura-CHAN this is more serious than that... Sakura...Masaki Sensei... I'M DYING" wailed Naruko.

The two girls blinked. "Idiot what the hell makes you think you're dying" asked Sakura.

Naruko pointed into the toilet. "I'm bleeding to death that's what!"

Both women looked briefly in the toilet then began laughing. "That's all it is" said Maski.

"HEY WHY IS ME DYING SO DAMN FUNNY" yelled the blonde.

Kakashi came standing behind Masaki and Sakura at the doorway while the Hokage and Iruka had just entered the hospital room.

"What the hell the girl never heard of periods before?! Jeesh doesn't the academy offer a health class no more" said Crystal coming up behind Kakashi.

Kakashi smiled beneath his mask. "Let me guess Naruko was absent that day" asked the cycloptic man.

"Come ta think of it Naruko was absent or played hooky quite often when she was still Naruto" came Iruka's voice.

"Umm hello people as nice as this little get together is WILL SOMEONE PLEASE EXPLAIN WHY THE HELL I'M BLEEDING TO DEATH HERE" demanded an angry blonde.

ALL The males present suddenly went awkward. "Umm you know what I Just remembered I need Kakashi, Iruka, Ken and Masaki for a discussion" said the Third whisking them out of the room. At the last moment Masaki popped her head back in.

"I'm sorry about this but I'll let Crystal and Sakura handle this. Sasuke can guard the room while you three talk" she said putting protective Jutsu's on the door as she left. The aforementioned Uchiha suddenly looked very ill.

"Umm well...Where to start.." started Sakura awkwardly.

************ 36 Minutes Later*********

"And that about explains most of what you need to know...I suppose Sakura and the other Kunoichi you know will have to teach you other little things here and there" finished Crystal.

Sasuke was currently vomiting in the wastebasket. 'Did she have to use so much detail' thought the raven haired boy.

"So that happens every month" asked Naruko a tone of panic in her voice.

"Yeah unfortunately" said Crystal taking a sip of coffee.

"Sakura did I tell you that being a girl sucks yet? It's worse than Gamma-Chan being empty" wailed the girl a stream of Anime tears running down her face

To Be Continued

Sorry I have no clue what those Knuckle things are asuma fights with & turns into blades Via infused chakra.. Maybe Ninja Kuckles? O_0

Decided to reuse the name from one of the stories that fed my muse on this... And I figured it was better than having a nameless nurse :P

1 Of my OC's from another site :P

Not for the faint of heart or squeamish. Slight mentions of rape ( And not the ONLY 1 In the story ) Youve been warned!

Misaki is a very closed off and reserved person. As for the book she was reading...think of that book like Sai and his brother's picture book only...minus the pics and it's a diary from her mom to her before she died when Misa-chan was six.

Kekkei Genkai. Misaki izza bad chick! LOL. If u can't imagine it, look at the Naruto manga from last month where 'Dark Naruto' was helping Naruto in the war with Madara. (SPOILERS!)

Like fire style, "Katon" that is her clan's special jutsu, "Kuroi" Black or Darkness Style, Silver Dream Eater, S-Rank. Couldn't think of a better name soo deal with it. :P

Please follow Emoprincess-stalker 's story "**What if?**" and read/follow from chapter 19 on if and when she ever updates ****cough****cough** www. Fanfiction s/7202191/19/What-if ( remove the spaces )

Land Of Fire Standard Time... Something I decided to make up :D I Might try to make up Time Zones for the Naruto realm Just for the heck of it :P

Review Replies:

Legionary Prime Sorry ta say its not gonna be Kyuubi & Naruko However there will be some awkward and interesting ups and downs in their relationship. For the most part though Kyu will see her as his daughter ( Kit ) And play the overprotective father that pokes fun :P Anyway though there will be hinting the relationship type stuff is not for a long while but I dun wanna give in spoilers. I Just hope you buckle in and stick around for the long haul

Irish Shift …. Uh thanks... I Hope thats a good thing or means you like it somewhat

xhiiibax Oh wow not sure how that happened X_X Thanks for Pming me :P I'll fix it post haste :P

Guest/Anonymous Reviewer trust me she wont be alone and there will be more than interest and it promises to be surprising and potentially unique. She will have more than one interest and things will get complicated for a while ( small hint/spoiler there will be some Girl X Girl :D ) Beyond that I can't say much more ( See Reply to Legionary Prime above )


	5. Chapter 5: Chunin Exams PT 1

Uzumaki Chronicles: A Kunoichi's Legacy

Summary: Naruto has a secret hidden that not even he is aware of! How will things change? How will they stay the same? Find out.

Disclaimer I DO NOT OWN Naruto in Any way shape or form. Story based slightly off a few stories Ive Read on here with a lot of my own added twists.

Italics = Thoughts/dreams & the Like

Bold = Yelling/Jutsu

Bold Italics = Demon/Boss/Summoning Talking , Yelling or Doing Jutsu.

Chapter 5: Chunin EXAM HERE WE COME! BELIEVE IT!

A/N: Ok I was gonna do more on the team training and throw in a mini mission and such but I decided ta skip that particular filler so here we go. By the way I posted all the content I had stored up so updates may be slower here and there depending on my muse and various other factors. I'll try to update every 3-7 Days though hopefully. Now onto the story goodness.

******Team 7 Training Grounds*******

Team Kakashi waited semi-patiently at the training grounds for their intructors.

Sasuke and Naruko exchanged glares. "You got a problem Teme" said Naruko.

'Good grief those two have been like this ever since the hospital...And don't get me started on Naruko when she's on her damn period' though Sakura "**CHA And whats with ALL Of the Jonin being late today?! I Can understand Kakashi being late but not everyone! CHA IF KAKASHI DON'T GET HERE SOON I'LL TEACH HIM A LESSON" **Ranted inner Sakura.

Just then Kakashi poofed in in a puff of smoke. "Yo.. Sorry I'm late but you see they were repairing my path to get here so I hate to take a detour and..."

"Yeah right sensei and Sasuke decided not to be emo today" countered Naruko annoyed cutting off the chronically time challenged Jonin.

Just then Kakashi spotted a Leaf Village carrier bird in the sky. "Ahem sorry team but I just remembered I Need to report to the Hokage and the Ninja Council" said Kakashi.

******* Later In Town*******

Konahamuru had just run into a couple of ninja from another village. Currently he held him in his clutches.

After a small exchange it seemed like Sasuke was going to take on the one called Kankuro until the one called Gaara showed up.

"Boss your Sexy Jutsu had no effect on those two...Are you sure you're cool" groaned Konahamuru.

'Oh yeah that's right the kid doesn't know my secret yet' thought Naruko a tickmark growing on her forehead.

As the Trio was about to leave Sasuke stopped them. "You the one with the gourd on his back, Identify yourself" he called.

"My name is Gaara Of The Desert.. I'm curious about you too.. What is your name" said Gaara.

"Sasuke, Sasuke Uchiha" replied the raven hair.

"I bet you're dying to know my name too right" chimed in Naruko.

"No not really. I have no interest whatsoever" replied the red head.

'Ha ha Naruko got turned down' thought Sakura.

'Grrr that darn jerk' thought Naruko. 'And Sasuke...The Teme thinks he so cool! Just you wait!'

*******Later somewhere else in the village with Kakashi******

"Ok team I know this is sudden but the Chunin Exams are coming up and I've nominated all three of you to participate. Here are the entry forms you will all need" said Kakashi handing them the forms.

"Yay the Chunin Exams" shouted Naruko.

"Ok ok calm down. Now then the Exams are voluntary. It up to each of you if you want the enter or not. The Exam will be in five days from today at 3PM On July 1ST. Any of you wishing to enter will need to report then with your completed entry form understood" said Kakashi.

******5 Days Later********

******* July 1ST ******

Upon entering the academy the team ran into a duo of ninja attempting to keep others out. After seeing through their illusionary Genjutsu Sasuke was abut to face off against one them when a certain ninja in green spandex stopped them.

"While I respect the flames of your youth now is neither the time nor place for a fight" proclaimed the green spandex clad Genin.

"Hmmph whatever" said the mystery ninja walking away.

'Wow that guy is even faster than Sasuke' thought Sakura.

The boy then walked up to Sakura. "You're Sakura right? My Name is Rock Lee! Please date me and be my girlfriend. I vow to protect you with my life" proclaimed Lee.

"WHAT?! DEFINTELY NOT! ARE YOU NUTS" Replied Sakura.

"Aww but why" moaned Lee.

"Uh cause youre a freaking weirdo" replied Sakura bluntly.

"Haha a weirdo is an understatement" said Naruko.

Just then Lee's male teammate approached them. "You there whats your name" he asked.

'Arrrrgggggghhhh Not again! Why is it always Sasuke' groaned Naruko in her mind.

******Later*******

Lee stopped Team Kakashi in a hall like room and challenged Sasuke to fight but not before having Sakura dodging a few blown kisses which Naruko had to dodge too as Sakura attmpted to use Naruko for a human shield.

"Damn it Sakura I'M NOT YOUR SHIELD FOR CRAZY FREAKY FANBOYS" complained Naruko.

"Watch it you freak! We're dodging for our lives here" yelled Sakura.

"Oh sakura my angel you don't have to be so mean and negative about it" said Lee. "Now then Sasuke let us fight."

"Heh not so fast freak! You fight me first" declared Naruko.

"Sorry but I ONLY Want to fight Sasuke Uchiha right now, and besides it is against my policy to fight girls unless for training or unless absolutely necessary" replied Lee.

"Well too bad" yelled Naruko as she charged Lee only to get easily beaten.

******Later*****

After the whole episode with Lee the team made their to the Exam room

****** Hallway Outside the exam room *******

Outside Room 301 the real one this time the team ran into Kakashi who explained a little more about the exam before letting them into the room. Upon entering the realized the were easily dozens if not 100 plus other ninja there.

"L-Looks like we aren't alone" said Sakura. 'I had no idea that there would be so much darn competition ****gulp** **If being scary looking is one of the tests then they certainly got me beat!'

Just then a certain blonde came running over and glomped a certain Uchiha. "Sasuke I was so hoping you would come. How I:ve issed those brooding good looks of yours" she said.

"Grrr get of of Sasuke you porker! He;s mine" yelled sakura.

"Well she got the brooding part right" said Naruko flatly.

"_**Ha come on you know you like him too kit" **_Called Kyuubi.

'Hey you've been absent for like two episodes err uh chapters and you choose now to be a pest?! Besides its not like the emo bastard feels a single thing for me or any girl!'

"_**First off blame the writer. Second in case you forgot I'm not a pest I'm your unwilling tenant as some of your friends so quaintly put it. Third I told you so before."**_

'Grr just shut it furball!'

"Oh Bill-Board-Brow They actually let you in?" replied fangirl number 2.

Just then the girls team walked up. "Well well if it isn't you misfits" said a boy lazily while his male teammate munched chips like no tomorrow.

"That rich coming from the three stooges" said Naruko.

"What did you say? Pfft never mind girls aren't worth my time" said the boy lazily.

Just then yet another team walked up.

"Well well looks like the whole gang is back together" said a boy with a dog on his head.

"Well well so you guys made it too" said the lazy boy. "Man everbody is here for this thing. What a drag."

"Ha that's right ALL of us...The Rookie 9 Together again. Man this is going to be a blast...At least for those of us who actually have the skills ta make it through this thing right Sasuke" asked the confident mutt boy.

"Hn don't get over confident Kiba" said Sasuke.

"Pfft please we'll beat you easy as pie no contest" said Kiba.

"Don't mind Kiba..He didn't mean anything by it" said Hinata meekly

"Hmmph whatever" huffed Kiba.

Just then another boy walked over to them. "Hey rookies you all might wanna keep it down. No offense but you all are the nine rookes fresh out of the academy. I wouldn't go making such a spectacle of yourselves. This isn't some academy class field trip for pre-schoolers" said the boy.

"Well who asked you Jerk? Who are you four eyes" yelled the blonde still clinging to Sasuke.

"Cool it Ino" said her lazy teammate nervously.

"Hmmph the name is Kabuto...And before any of you ask yes its spelt just like the Pokemon... But really anyway that aside look around you. You all have made quite the impression" he said. Sure enough they looked around to see most of the room glaring at them.

" **Gulp*** Uh please tell me they are just looking at Team 7's hot new replacement for Naruto" said a nervous Choji.

"There you see..This is a rough bunch and these here exams make EVERYONE tense... You don't wanna rub anyone the wrong way right now" said Kabuto. "Hn its really quite amusing though. No worries you remind me of myself a while back."

"Kabuto...Thats your name right? I assume this is your first time at these exams" asked sakura.

"No...In fact its my 10Th... It just goes to show you how tough and intense these exams can be. But not to worry maybe I can be of some assistance...Perhaps even assist you with my ninja info cards" said Kabuto pulling out a deck of cards.

"Are you sure they aren't just Japanese Pokemon Digimon or YuHiOh cards" asked Choji.

"Why would he bring those here Choji? It's not like there's going to be some sort of dueling test in these exams" replied Ino.

"Anyway as I was saying I have over 300 of these things with lots of useful information on them" said Kabuto.

"Hn ok mister smart guy. Your cards got info on the other Candidates here...Individually that is" asked Sasuke.

"They might..You got anyone in mind" asked Kabuto.

"I just might" Sasuke fired back.

"Well I can't guarantee it'll be 100% Complete perfect or accurate but I have information on just about everyone here...Even you guys" replied the card-a-holic.

"Fine how bout Rock Lee of The Leaf and Gaara of The Desert" requested Sasuke.

"Hey why you're at it how bout telling us about Team 7's hot new team member here" added Kiba.

"Fine. I'll do Rock Lee first. Hmm he's a year older than you guys it seems. Mission experience 11 C Ranks, 21 D ranks. Hi Sensei and squad leader is Might Guy, In the last two years his TaiJutsu has radically improved. His other skills are pretty shaky however last year he got a lot of attention yet he chose not to participate in the exams. This will be his first time same as you nine. His teammates are Ten Ten and Neji Hyuaga. Ok now for Gaara of The Desert... Mission experience 8 C ranks 2 D Ranks and get this 1 B rank as a Genin... There's not much more on him but... there is this... On all the missions hes been on hes never had a single scratch on him not even once" explained Kabuto.

"Whoa a B rank and no injuries" said Shikamaru.

"Whoa that insane.. Just what kind of guy is he" said Naruko.

"Ahem last up for your curiosities sake is blondie here" started Kabuto pulling out a card on Naruko. "Hmm lets see... Mission experience 10 D ranks 12 C ranks And... what the 1 A Rank 1 B rank and 1 S Rank at Genin...Are you for real" said Kabuto as he and 6 out of 9 Rookies looked at her in shock.

"Yeah...It's kind of a long story" said Naruko with a sweat-drop.

"Ahem well moving on lets see. Name..Naruko Namakaze Uzumaki...Age 13 … Skills... Varied yet Average... Teammates Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno. Squad Leader slash Sensei... Oh my god Kakashi of The Sharingan" Said Kabuto with more surprise. "Seriously?"

"Yeah..So what of it asked Sakura"

"Well... It's just that he's one of the Leaf Village's best plus he's supposedly the hardest teacher when it comes to passing or failing students... Ahem anyway theres not much more on her except this... Huh Some of your data has apparently been lost from the archives or sealed away.. It does mention you receiving some slight special training as well as having above average Chakra reserves above average recuperation times and although not mentioned here it is quite obvious you must be related somehow to the one they call Naruto Uzumaki and that you both are related to the Fourth Hokage and Kushina his wife" said Kabuto with interest.

'Oh crap I hope they aren't onto me! Darn it old man I thought you took care of every aspect of things you could take care of' groaned Naruko in her mind.

10 Pairs of eyes looked at Naruko curiously.

"Uh... Well you see... Naruto he... Uh... He's kind of my twin brother" Naruko lied. Sakura and Sasuke acted surprised but knowing some portion of the truth wondered where the blonde was going with this. A Few people grew more and more surprised.

"Well you see Naruto kind of uh...Went on a Looooooooooonnnnng Training trip with a few teachers. But you would be right Kabuto...You see our parents were the 4TH And his wife" said Naruko.

That part stunned them all for they never knew.

"No freaking way... There is just no freaking way Naruto could have such Lineage... No offense hottie but your brother is the most freaking FAIL Idiot of the century" said kiba.

"Grrrr don't talk about him like that" spat Naruko decking the boy good.

"Bitch you are so going to pay for that later" said Kiba regaining his composure.

"Ahem anyway you all get the point right? The competition is going to be stiff this year" said Kabuto.

"Y-yeah its almost enough to make you loose your confidence and wanna quit" said Hinata.

"Its a fine time to be talking like that...A little late don't ya think" said Ino.

"Y-You really think it's going to be that much harder this year seriously" asked Sakura.

"Oh yeah, without a doubt. In all the time I've been coming I've never seen a batch of candidates this strong or with this much potential... Oh yeah we definitely have got our work cut out for us big time" said Kabuto.

'Okay...So we are just mere rookies and most of these guys are older and more experienced than we are...No big deal...No need to panic...I-I can handle it... Right? I just have to hold it together... Besides it's perfectly okay to be at least a little sacred right?...Oh...But still it would be a whole lot easier if I didn't have to stand here watching Naruko fall apart in front of me' thought Sakura looking at her fellow Team 7 Kunoichi. 'I Mean seriously just look at her... Look how much she's shaking. Poor girl I've never seen her like this... I mean nothing usually gets to her.. Poor girl... Maybe I could try to cheer her up' thought Sakura as she walked up to the shaking blonde.

"Naruko...Naruko don't worry relax everything will be fine" started Sakura until she noticed The blonde's shaking fists and was a little taken aback.

Naruko turned to the room of mostly glaring Genin and pointed her finger out with her free hand on her hip "MY NAME IS NARUKO UZUMAKI AND I'M GOING TO BEAT EVERY LAST STINKING ONE OF YOU! BELIEVE IT" the blonde yelled in declaration thus ensuring the entire room was now glaring at all the rookie nine plus Kabuto.

Ino yelled over to Sakura "grrr idiot what the hell does your air headed bimbo of a team mate thinks she's doing?! Is she freaking crazy or just trying to get us killed before the exams even began" spat the girl.

"Uggh I shouldv'e know the fool wouldn't be sensible enough to be scared" sighed Sakura.

"Well at least we can agree Naruko is lacking sense in more ways than one" deadpanned Ino.

"Yeah I feel a lot better now! Feels good ta get that off my chest" declared Naruko folding her arms over her breasts.

Kabuto and Sasuke both shared a "Hn" as they smiled at the rowdy blonde.

There was mixed angry chatter throughout the room over the outburst as well the groups conversation.

"Uh could you say that a little louder... I don't think we all quite heard you" chided Kiba.

"You idiot are you trying to get everyone in the whole place to hate our guts" said Shikamaru.

"Yeah you got some kind of death wish or something Kiba" asked Ino.

Sakura ran up and grabbed Naruko. "CHA! You freaking moron, ignorant obnoxious jackass think before you open your big fat trap" scolded Sakura as she half strangled Naruko.

She stopped noticing the intensifying glares and even a slight raise in killer intent throughout the room. "Heh heh... Uh Hi everyone... Don't mind her.. She's uh blonde...And besides me and my team even have a side bet going that she's got a few screws loose. She really didn't mean anything by it" the pinkette tried to plea. "See what you've gone and done now?! You've hurt everyones feelings and pissed a few people off! They think you don't respect them! Tell them that's not true" Sakura berated Naruko.

All the sudden a couple of sound ninja launched a team attack on Kabuto both attacks seeming to miss that is until Kabuto's glasses shattered and he fell to his knees. * 1 *

"Kabuto you okay" asked a concerned Sakura and Naruko as they rushed over to Kabuto.

"Wow these guys are no joke" said Choji.

"Ha not such a tough guy after all eh? Maybe that's why this trash is on his 10Th try" said one of the sound nin.

"Hey geek write this down on your precious little card collection... After these exams the sound ninja three will be Chunin guaranteed you got that" said another male sound nin.

Suddenly a Group of Jonin popped in via a puff of smoke.

XXXXXXXXXXLINEBRAKXXXXLINEBR EAKXXXXOXOOXOOX***XXDSX

"Alright listen up you worthless spineless pasty faced whining degenerate babies I'm Ibiki Moreno your exam proctor and from this very moment your worst enemy and worst nightmare got it brats" said the man in front.

"Now then before we begin you brats in the back, who the hell told you maggots you can fight before the exam even begins?! You want me to FAIL ALL 14 of you brats before we even get started" demanded Ibiki.

"Sorry sir it's our first time...I guys we got a little jumpy and restless" said one of the sound nin.

"Hmmph I don't give a shit! Listen up and listen up good you scum, From now on there is to be absolutely no fighting or combat between Chunin candidates without the express permission of your exam proctor and even then the use of fatal force is absolutely forbidden. Anyone who even thinks of messing with me will be disqualified immediately no questions asked got it?! Now then if you are all ready and the idiots in the back of the room don't mind taking their seats we will officially begin the first part of this years Chunin Selection Exams" said Ibiki.

There was some slight murmur amongst the Genin which died down quickly.

"Ahem now then before you all get too accustomed to your chosen seats you will each hand in your paperwork for participating in the exams, you will then each be given a number that will determine where you each sit. You will also be given a worksheet for the written test portion of the exams" explained Ibiki.

"T-T-Test did he say written test" freaked out Naruko. "No NO NO ANYTHING BUT A WRITTEN TEST" she wailed.

XXXXXXXXXXLINEBREAKXXXFGXGXX GXXXXOCOXOXOXOXXXOXXXX

The Genin had been seated. Naruko wand Sakura was two rows behind her.

'Hn poor Naruko. Look at her panic. Poor little Naruko maybe if she had spent a little less time goofing off and more time studying she'd have less to panic about. Tough break Naruko' gloated Sakura in her mind.

Ibiki explained how the test works and the rules * 1* then they began.

'Crap we're so screwed' wailed Sakura in her mind.

'Damn this is no good Naruko is frozen and useless' thought Sasuke.

'ugghh this is so hopeless. Sakura and Sasuke are so gonna kill me' Naruko wailed mentally.

Midway through the exam Hinata offered to let Naruko cheat off her test.

"Huh.. But Hinata..Why would you let me" asked the blonde.

"W-Well you see..Um you're Naruto's sister right...So I uh thought maybe if I helped you you could owe me a favor later on" the shy girl nervously said.

After thinking on it Naruko turned her offer down fearing them both getting caught cheating on the test.

******Later- 15 Minutes before the tests end******

"Ok listen up brats. Here is the 10TH And final question" started Ibiki.

Meanwhile Naruko was still having a nervous breakdown.

"Okay before I give out the 10TH question there are some more rules you all need to be aware of...Rules specific to question 10 ONLY.. Try not to let them scare you if you can" continued Ibiki.

He then finished explaining the rules. * **1** * After several teams withdrawing Naruko surprised her team and started to raise her hand.

At the last second she slammed her fist on her desk. "CHA I DON'T CARE! YOU PEOPLE CAN'T SCARE ME THAT EASILY! I DON'T QUIT I DON'T GIVE UP AND I DON'T GO BACK ON MY WORD! CAUSE THAT.. THAT IS MY NINDO...MU NINJA WAY... I DON'T CARE IF I'M STUCK AS A GENIN FOR THE REST OF MY LIFE! I WON'T LET MY TEAM DOWN AND I'LL STILL BE HOKAGE SOMEDAY NO MATTER WHAT! AND BESIDE SOMETHING ABOUT YOUR THIS TEST SEEMS FISHY" yelled Naruko before sitting down cross legged and fold her arms over her breasts.

Her speech slowly had the effect of not only shocking her team and the other rookie nine but seemed to be slowly inspiring confidence in the other remaining Genin.

"I'll say this again...This decision is one that could affect your life so think carefully" said Ibik trying to sway more of the candidates. "Now is your last chance" he added.

"NO WAY I TOLD YOU I'M NOT BACKING DOWN AND I DON'T GO BACK ON MY WORD" proclaimed Naruko.

'Incredible...That girl..Her speech it actually inspired confidence in the others. To think this girl could turn out to be my Achilles heel. God I hope I never need to interrogate that one... It might not look so well at work' thought Ibiki.

"Very well then..Since it seems no one else is withdrawing... If nothing else I admire your guts and determination...I guess there is nothing more to do then...But... Tell you all... Congratulations you ALL Pass the first part of the exam" said Ibiki shocking the remaining Genin.

"Huh BUT WHAT ABOUT THE 10TH QUESTION" asked Sakura.

"Oh that...Well you see.. The truth is there was never really a 10TH question...Not a written one at least" said Ibki laughing heartily.

He then had to explain things with the group before him. * 1* Just as he was congratulating the Genin when a ball smashed through a window opening up into a banner that latched itself to the floor and ceiling via the shuriken tied to it that read: Greetings and welcome to the 2ND Stage of Hell from your 2ND Exam proctor Anko Mitarashi.

"Hi there brats the name is Anko Mitarashi your proctor for stage two of the exams. Come follow me to the second stage of hell" said Anko sadistically.

ALL of the Genin stared at the women with looks of shocked disbelief except Naruko.

Ibiki came from behind the banner. "Ahem you're early again as usual" commented Ibiki.

"Oh I see...My bad" said Anko with a sweat-drop.

'Great a screaming nutcase...Just what we need...She's like another Naruko' thought Sakura.

"Good grief Ibiki how many candidates are left? So many here... You let this many pass? Tch you must be getting way too soft! Your test must have been far too easy" said Anko.

"Or perhaps, Maybe just maybe there is a stronger more promising batch of candidates this year" countered Ibiki.

"Tch well they sure don't look it. In fact most of them look pathetic to me! Hn no matter I assure you Ibiki by the time I'm done with this lot less than have of them will survive" said Anko.

'Gulp... Less than half' thought Sakura.

'Oh man I do not like the way she phrased that' thought Choji.

'Oh man less than half... How troublesome...Such a drag' thought Shikamaru.

"Hn this is gonna be fun. ALL RIGHT LISTEN UP WORTHLESS MAGOTS YOU'VE HAD IT EASY UP TILL THIS POINT BUT THE KIDDY GAMES END HERE! THE GLOVES ARE COMING OFF AND YOU ALL GET TO STEP INTO YOUR WORST NIGHTMARES STARTING NOW" said Anko.

"NOW THEN I'LL LET YOUR SENSEI INFORM YOU ALL OF WHERE TO MEET ME IN THE MORNING" added Anko. She was about to dismiss them when she noticed Naruko. "Wait a minute..IS THAT...YEAH IT IS YOU... NARUKO-CHAN IT'S BEEN A WHILE COME ON UP HERE" she called to the blonde earning a few raised eye brows.

The blond hurried to the front and the two hugged. "Naruko you little knuckle head I should have known you'd still be in the exams. Your team is one of the ones I had confidence in" said Anko.

"Of course I'm still here my team is awesome, believe it Anko-Nee-Chan. So where are we taking the next part of the exams at Nee-Chan?"

The group whole of Genin present watched the whole exchanged with mixed reactions.

"Well I probably shouldn't be telling you this yet but in our favorite forest training spot" replied Anko.

"What no way?! Seriosly you're gonna let average Genin in that place" asked Naruko.

"Well of course after all I did promise that these brats would be in for hell!"

"Wow this will be great! It's been a while since we played with some of the animals."

"Remember it wasn't just playing, it was mini training! By the way the wolf colony has grown since you last visited and the grizzly bears cubs have grown so big and cuddly."

"Wow really?! You still raising Handa * 2 * and his family of snakes too?! "

"Heck yeah in fact you wouldn't believe how big him and the family are getting. Handa is now like 57 feet tall and quite long. His family enjoys snacking on the piranha in the forests river."

"Oh yeah is that stupid man bat thing * 3 * still living in the forest too?"

"Yeah but at least he keeps the poisonous giant tarantulas at bay... If only he didn't love listening to those damn Justin Bieber MP3's on that darn solar powered MP3 player he stole from that group of foreign nin he accidentally killed before the Chunin exams! And of course he insists it keeps the lions and tigers away. Oh yeah before I forget you are all dismissed except for Naruko here" said Anko. She then grabbed said blond and the two busted through an unbroken window next to the first one she smashed.

Various looks were exchanged as they looked at the broken windows. A few moments later Anko returned busting through a third window. "Sorry I forgot something" she said grabbing all four Kunai from the banner. "Sorry but these things aren't cheap even on a Jonin's pay" she added before busting out of the last unbroken window in the room.

"** sigh ** And just who does she think is gonna pay for those windows" grumbled Ibiki.

***** Later- In the classroom *****

Ibiki collected the tests as a janitor nin ** 4 ** cleaned up the broken glass when he stopped at a blank test. "Hn I"ll be damned... Naruko Uzumaki eh? I just passed a student who didn't even answer a single question except the non written one. She's an interesting one alright...But still I guess shes's like her parents in many ways. She may have her fathers looks now doubt but she definitely has her mothers guts and moxy" said Ibiki to himself as he resumed collecting the tests.

To Be Continued

A/N: Just realized there seem to be some more formatting issues occurring and certain things aren't staying in place when I post the chapters to the site X_X for example my notes for things like (1) so for now I'll be switching to using * since FFN seems to retain an asterisk when used. Still having issues with MS Word been doing my best to get Office Writer to work for me though X_X

**NEXT TIME: Chunin Exams will continue after a minor interuption from Konahamuru and co :P**

**1 * Think cannon from the Anime. Obviously there will be some cannon stuff still used here to keep in line with the whole story summary plus let's face it realistically despite what some fics do it's not like the story could change too hugely drastically if Naruto was female right? ( well with the exceptions of major things us writers might have preferred happen differently :D ) Btw I'll try to note the cannon things that aren't too glaringly obvious or when I'm using shortcuts/Time skips related to the Cannon :P

*** 2 *** I made Handa up but for the purposes of this fic he is the younger brother of Manda ( Orochimaru's summon) and is nearly as big. Also has a giant snake family :P

***** 3 **** For anyone who has ever seen Yu Yu Hakusho thinj Baldor or Boldock or whatever that bat thing was called. I decided ta throw that in ta help scare the Genin XD

**** 4 *** I made up Janitor Nin lol think a Chunin who never made it beyond Chunin bombed out and now uses his or her ninja skills to do menial tasks like those in low ranked missions :D

Review Replies: None this time :P


	6. Chapter 6: Chunin Exams PT 2

Uzumaki Chronicles: A Kunoichi's Legacy

Summary: Naruto has a secret hidden that not even he is aware of! How will things change? How will they stay the same? Find out.

Disclaimer I DO NOT OWN Naruto in Any way shape or form. Story based slightly off a few stories Ive Read on here with a lot of my own added twists.

Italics = Thoughts/dreams & the Like

Bold = Yelling/Jutsu

Bold Italics = Demon/Boss/Summoning Talking , Yelling or Doing Jutsu.

Chapter 6: Chunin Exams PT 2

***** Outside The Forest Of Death*****

***** Exams Phase Two ******

***** Tuesday July 3RD 07:33*****

The Genin arrived to see Naruko and Anko chatting and most shockingly to those that know said blonde eating dango.

They all stared torn between the two females and the creepy looking huge forest behind them with a large locked fence around it barbed and ninja wire adorning the top.

"Ah the examinees have arrived" said Anko taking one last bite of dango. "Kid go join your team, we will catch up some more later" said the Jonin. Naruko did as she was told.

"OK LISTEN UP BRATS, FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO DON'T KNOW THIS PRETTY LITTLE FOREST BEHIND ME IS THE 44TH BATTLE TRAINING GROUNDS OF THE LEAF VILLAGE ALSO KNOWN AS THE FOREST OF DEATH" explained Anko.

As the Genin were contemplating the forest before them a square rock slowly approached Naruko. 'Uggh a fake rock..Seriosly what's up with that' thought Naruko. She casually strolled away as her team watched. She ran around a bit before exposing the fake. "Ha please that disguise is so totally as obvious as the last time. THERE'S NO SUCH THING AS SQUARE ROCKS" said Naruko.

"Heh you saw through our disquise again boss.. You're pretty slick boss, just what I would expect my from my number one rival" said a voice as the rock exploded in several colors of smoke revealing none other than Konahamuru, Moegi and their friend Udon. ** **2 ****

The trio did their little intro before Naruko spoke. "Yeah I knew it was you three the whole time, so what do you three want? I'm a little busy, I'm about to take the second part of the Chunin Exams and you three are interrupting me. Besides this is not the time or place for little kids or playing ninja with you three" said Naruko.

"We didn't come to play boss, we're here on official important business" said Konahamuru.

"Yeah we came for an important interview" said Moegi.

"Huh Interview really" questioned the blonde.

"Yeah we're here for the academy newspaper to do an extra special exclusive scoop on the Chunin Selection Exams" said Konahamuru.

"Yeah and that's why we would like to interview you please boss, please say you'll do it" pleaded Moegi.

"Weeeelll... I dunno does it have to be right now" asked Naruko.

"Hey you Naru-Chan why are you holding up the exam" asked Anko before spotting Konahamuru and friends. " Oh yeah that's right I forgot about the academy newspaper interviews..OKAY LISTEN UP WE WILL BE TAKING A BRIEF BREAK. EVERYONE SCHEDULED TO BE INTERVIEWED PLEASE BE POLITE TO THE REPORTERS FROM THE ACADEMY NEWSPAPER AND CONDUCT YOUR INTERVIEWS IN A TIMELY MANNER" said the Jonin.

XXXXXXXXXXLINEBRAKXXXXLINEBR EAKXXXXOXOOXOOX

"Umm before we begin boss why are you still on that henge" asked Konahamuru.

"Uhh...Well you see..Uh...If I tell you you have ta promise not to tell too many people and don't put this in the paper" said Naruko.

"Sure thing boss, you can trust us" replied Konahamuru.

So after an explanation Naruko got to the interview portion of things.

****** 08:16 Exam Day 1 *******

*** C *** After the interviews an explanation of the forest portion of the exam and a few skirmishes of sorts all the teams were given their scrolls. Team 7 Stood outside their chosen gate, Gate Number 12.

The gate opened and the test began all the teams charging into the forest fast. Hinata's team wasted no time having her activate her Byakugan.

Later Naruko's had to go relieve herself and an enemy took the opportunity to switch places with her by way of a transformation which Sasuke saw through.

"Hn it doesn't matter I'm still going to get your scroll" said the enemy nin as he turned back to normal and took his stance.

He launched an attack at Sakura and Sasuke but the two dodged it. Sasuke then countered with the Phoenix Flower Jutsu and the two went hand to hand with their Kunai. As the two chased each other through the trees Sasuke spotted Naruko tied up.

"Hey stop staring and get me out of here YOU DAMN PERVERTED TEME" yelled Naruko. Sasuke fought down a blush as he threw a Kunai cutting Naruko's ropes. In the process the distrction caused him to bare dodge the enemies attack however at the last second Sasuke noticed the Kunai had paper bombs on them.

Sasuke landed on the ground after the explosion. Just as the enemy appeared by Sasuke about to stab him Naruko came out of the blue and kicked the enemy nin knocking him into a tree. "YOU DAMN PERVERTED RAIN NINJA BASTARD HOW DARE YOU FUKING TIE ME UP LIKE SOME KIND OF KINKY ROLEPLAY TARGET" she yelled.

"Hn better late than never I guess" said Sasuke.

"Wait kinky roleplay?! Have you been reading Kakashi Sensei's pervy trash" asked Sakura.

"Now is not the time" said Sasuke turning their attention back on the Rain Nin as he got up.

Sasuke launched a Kunai at him nailing his shoulder enough to injure him. "Careful you two this guy might not have come alone" he warned.

"I wish but I was alone as not to raise suspicions, big mistake on my part" he said as he made his retreat.

*** Later***

After their first enemy encounter the group decided to come up with a password system. They had just decided when a fierce strong wind started blowing through the forest.

XXXXXXXXXXLINEBRAKXXXXLINEBR EAKXXXXOXOOXOOX

The wind blew Naruko away deeper into the forest and while the team was dealing with yet another Naruko imposter Naruko was dealing with the oversized snake that had swallowed her. She escaped using Shadow Clones.

XXXXXXXXXXLINEBRAKXXXXLINEBR EAKXXXXOXOOXOOX

Sasuke had just tossed the scroll to the Grass nin when Naruko appeared catching the sroll instead. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING TEME? GIVING THE SCROLL TO THE ENEMY SO EASILY" spat the blonde.

"SHUT UP AND STAY OUT OF IT DOBE! YOU DONT UNDERSTAND" fired back Sasuke trying to take the scroll from Naruko only for her to punch him sending him flying into the tree behind.

"HN I MAY NOT KNOW THE DAMN PASSWORD BUT I KNOW WHO I AM! AND I KNOW THIS MUCH THE SASUKE I KNOW WOULD NEVER GIVE UP SO DAMN EASILY" spat Naruko.

*** Meanwhile outside the forest***

Anko was eating dango when a few Jonin came to inform her of their disturbing findings. They headed to where three dead bodies had been found.

"No doubt about it this is his Jutsu" said Anko ominously.

**** Back in the forest****

Naruko had just stopped the Grass nin's giant snake from getting Sasuke. She was holding it back.

"Hey kid you aren't hurt are you scaredy teme" said Naruko.

Sasuke looked on as he struggled with some inner turmoil.

"Heh standing there like a useless frightened rabbit...There's no way.. Just no way you're the Teme I know" said Naruko.

Just then the snake grabbed Naruko with its tongue and flung her into a nearby tree. Meanwhile Sasuke's anger was growing.

"Ah I see his Uchiha blood is coming to a boil" the Grass nin said with glee. "I guess I'll have a little fun with him and see where this leads" she added.

Sasuke finally snapped out of his fear and began trying to fight the grass nin.

XXXXXXXXXXLINEBRAKXXXXLINEBR EAKXXXXOXOOXOOX

Orochimaru had just revealed his identity to them and was launching an attack at Sasuke by stretching out his kneck when Naruko pushed him out of the way thus receiving a bite to her kneck.

"Foolish girl I don't know who you think you are but you shouldn't have gotten in the way" spat Orochimaru as he lifted up Naruko and threw her once more. The unconscious girl was about to fall when Sakura threw a well timed Kunai that pinned her outfit to a tree. Orochimaru took the opening from the distraction to quickly bite Sasuke on his neck as intended.

Sasuke screamed in pain as a mark appeared on his neck before falling unconscious.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO MY TEAMMATES" yelled Sakura as Orochimaru receded his neck.

"Well that depends which one of them you mean.. If you mean Sasuke...Well let us just say I gave him a little parting gift shall we? Soon he will seek me and my powers out... As for the foolish blonde who stepped in the way... Well let's just say not all people can handle that gift... Most likely your teammate just signed her own death warrant" he explained laughing at the last part with a laugh that sent chills through Sakura. As he said this he burned their scroll. "Now then as for you girly I shall spare your life this time but be warned don't make the same fool mistake that blond did. As you will soon learn getting in my way can have the most dire of consequences" he said before disappearing via Shunshin.

Sakura rushed over to Naruko noticing the Kunai starting to give way. She grabbed the blonded and laid her next to Sasuke noticing that the blonde had a similar mark on her neck to Sasuke's only this one the mark was glowing and changing colors flickering between red, blue, orange and purple.

***** Later – Sometime just after sunset*****

Sakura tended to her Team who were still out cold. She had put a cold cloth on each of their foreheads. Both had a high grade fever. Sakura would normally have been shocked that her blonde teammates injuries had been healing so fast if not for her having learned about Naruko being the nine tails container. Sakura had taken to setting traps and talking to Naruko while she was out to help her pass the time. Sakura was brought out of her chatter to Naruko about things that have happened up til this point by a twig snapping. She shot her head up to see three sound ninja.

XXXXXXXXXXLINEBRAKXXXXLINEBR EAKXXXXOXOOXOOX

***** DayBreak Exam Day 2 – July 4th *****

Naruko awoke to hear a battle little did anyone notice the multicolored red, orange , blue and purple Chakra swirling around her body especially her neck. "Uggh everything hurts worse than the last time the villagers beat me senseless as a kid" she said.

Naruko looked to see Sasuke in the process of breaking one of the Sound nin's arms. He had strange black markings on his body. She also saw Lee on the ground injured and Team 9 and 10 hanging around. One of the Sound nin spotting Naruko quickly vanished then reappeared next to her pulling her up by her ponytails.

"Listen and listen good.. You will let my teammate go and give us your scroll or else this bitch get's it" he said. Little did he think about the chakra until it increased and started to burn his hand. "W-What the he hell" he said letting go and stumbling back. Naruko's demeanor started to change.

"WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE CALLING A BITCH" said Naruko in a half animalistic half demonic voice. Hell chakra started flaring up randomly. Blast of chakra flew in all directions. All three Sound nin were hit as were a few trees. Even all of Naruko's friends and her Team had to dodge blasts of the twisting chakra. The Sound nin quickly surrendered and withdrew leaving their scroll behind. Sakura and Sasuke struggle to calm Naruko down. After several minutes she returned to normal save the still glowing curse mark.

Naruko blinked a bit. "Hey guys what happ..." she stopped mid sentence noticing half her clothes were either torn to shreds or burnt. She then noticed a mixture of blushing Kunoichi and drooling male ninja staring at her. She quickly used one hand to try ta cover her orange panties and the other to cover her nearly fully exposed chest. "STOP STARING YOU FUCKING PERVERTS" yelled the blonde exuding some killer intent. The males quickly grabbed Lee and suddenly pretended to find the bushes 20 yards away fascinating.

Ino and Ten Ten along with Sakura decided to help Naruko. Using some remains of her jacket and tattered clothing they fashioned a makeshift pair of orange shorts and turned her shirt into a few sizes too small tank top that showed most of her belly and even a little of her bust but was an improvement. Sasuke hid a small blush as did Neji. Shikamaru whined about troublesome blondes and things being a drag. Choji just munched on his chips and Lee just remained out cold.

After some brief talk Lee's team helped him away. Ino's team took their leave shortly after though not before Ino and Sakura exchanging a few insults as well as Choji complaining it was a time for cookouts and why the exam couldn't be pushed back a couple of days.

*****Meanwhile with Team Kurenai*****

The three Genin plus Akamaru watched in horror hidden in the bushes as Gaara killed a team of Rain Nin. ** C ** The three were about to make their retreat when Gaara called to them.

"You three hiding in the bushes, come out now or die" demanded Gaara.

"Crap this is so not good" said a panicking Kiba.

After a minute or two they reluctantly and fearfully came out into the clearing. Then Gaara spoke again.

"You, the guy with the ninja hound cowering his shirt... I assume you are the leader of your team are you not" asked Gaara.

With his team either too fearful in Hinata's case or too smart to answer in Shino's case Kiba answered.

"Uh...Y-Yes..I am" he replied glad his teammates decided not to respond.

"Listen closely" he started taking a Heaven and an earth scroll from under his shirt. "We have more scrolls than we need... So I have a little errand for your team. I also have some questions for you, you will answer them and do as I tell you or your blood will be next understood?"

"Y-yes" replied Kiba.

"Good now my first question... I assume you are Leaf Ninja and that you know Sasuke Uchiha and his team correct?"

The three Genin nodded.

"In that case I wish you to tell me ALL that you know about this Naruko Uzumaki girl" Gaara demanded earning surprised looks from everyone present. Kiba and Shino spent the next couple of minutes telling what little they knew of Naruko though leaving out their suspicions that Naruko was once Naruto since the two have yet to fully confirm it or get the details in their own way plus Kiba was in huge denial over it still.

"I see.. That's not very much intel but I thank you for the info. Now then as for that errand you are to find their team give these scrolls to either Sasuke or Naruko, Got it?! If for ANY reason you don't give it to them or their team isn't at the next part of the exams I will kill you all understood" said Gaara coldly.

"Y-Yes of course..N-No problem" said Kiba as Gaara handed him the scrolls.

"Allright then.. Temari, Kankuro let's go" said the redhead as he jumped to a nearby tree. The brother and sister exchanged glances then followed suite the three disappearing from sight.

"Phew their gone" said all three in unison.

"Plus we're safe for now" added Kiba.

"Yeah but now we have to find Sasuke, Sakura and Naruko" sighed Shino.

"Grr this sucks! We aren't errand boys for other villages ninja" growled Kiba. Akamaru whined a bit it understanding but also reminding the Inuzuka of the redheaded boys threat of murder. Eventually the boy resigned himself to their fate. " ** Sigh** Let's go find Sasuke and that hot blonde then" said Kiba letting his mind and hormones lead him back to memories of the girl from before the exams began.

'What an idiot' thought Shino as he and Hinata followed their would be leader. ** 1 ***

XXXXXXXXXXLINEBRAKXXXXLINEBR EAKXXXXOXOOXOOX

****** Later- In the forest Tower *****

Anko , a group of Chunin, Jonin and Anbu as well as the Hokage had just finished watching and discussing a series of disturbing facts including video footage of Gaara's team and Orochimaru's arrival and presence in the Leaf Village.

"Hmm this is indeed a most unsettling series of events" said Sarutobi taking a puff on his pipe as his son smoked a cigarette.

"Well what do you propose we do Lord Hokage" asked Kurenai.

"Hn in the words of my laziest student this is troublesome" said Asuma.

"Yeah it is" said one of the Chunin in the room.

"Well if Anko's warning from my errant student is any indication then I'm afraid we have little choice but to continue as if nothing has happened" said the Hokage taking another puff of his pipe.

"But lord Hokage do you think it wise" asked the Chunin from before.

"Ordinarily no however we must learn of that snakes plans. We must tighten our watch on the entire exam now most especially on Sasuke and Naruko" said the Hokage.

"I understand the Uchiha but why that blonde on his team? What's so special about her" asked the Chunin the other few Chunin in the room sharing in his curiosity though not voicing it.

The Hokage took a puff on his pipe and looked out the tower window solemnly. "The Jonin , the Anbu you see in this room plus Ibiki myself and a select few others plus her team know what I'm about to reveal to you all" started the Hokage turning around and sharing a knowing look with a Cat and a Dog Anbu.

A few Jonin in the room bowed their heads sadly as the Hokage told his tale.

Sometime later he finished. "And that's the story however what you just heard is an SSS Class secret that isn't something we can let spread out too far yet if we can help it understood" finished the eldest Sarutobi as he took another puff on his pipe.

"I see.. Now all the protection of him..err uh her makes sense" said the Chunin. "But then do you think it wise to let her take part in these exams then? I mean esprcially if she has reverted back to being female? No offense of course Kurenai...Anko...Cat...Masaki."

"You might be right it might be a risk...However I think it too unfair to try and hold back her ninja career over something that is not her fault despite what that damn useless council may think and want. Thank Kami they are not yet aware of Naruto being female nor of the full truths surrounding her. Anyway it's not like she would be that easy to stop her from taking part in the exams anyway. She has her mothers determination to say the least" said the Hokage.

****** Morning- Exam day 4*****

****** Somewhere in the forest along a river bank******

******* Thursday July 6 Approx. 07:00 ******

Naruko was helping Sasuke fish. "Hn come on you can do better than three fish dobe" said Sasuke.

"OH YEAH IF YOU THINK ITS SO DAMN EASY WHY DON'T YOU COME IN THE WATER" yelled Naruko. " BESIDES DID YOU FORGET THERE ARE PIRANAH IN HERE" she added striking one with a kunai before it bit her.

"Sasuke the wood is ready, I could really use one of you fireballs to help get the fire started" called Sakura.

"Hn I have to do every damn thing around here! Useless women" complained Sasuke as he headed towards where Sakura was.

"WHAT WAS THAT TEME?! NEED I REMIND YOU I'M STUCK IN A DAMN FEMALE BODY FOR LIFE NOW?! I'M SO GONNA KICK YOUR ASS FOR THAT COMMENT YOU SEXIST TEME BASTARD" yelled the blonde.

***** Later on around their fire *****

The team were discussing their bleak situation ** C *** when Sasuke went to grab some water.

While Sasuke was away Naruko was about to open the scroll when Kabuto appeared and stopped her. "I wouldn't do that if I were you" he warned.

*** Later***

After Sasuke had got caught Kabuto there he got his explanation on matters.

*** Later in the forest**

After Sasuke attempting to goad Kabuto into a fight for the scrolls the group were now rushing through the trees as Kabuto explained about the troubles of getting the scrolls and the dangers near the tower. Kabuto had just finished explaining when they were stopped.

"Well well found you guys at last" came Kiba's voice.

"Oh great just what we need now" deadpanned Sakura.

"Cool it we aren't here to fight" said Shino.

"Huh? You're not" replied a surprised Sakura.

"Hn yeah right, then why are you here" spat Sasuke.

"We were looking for Sasuke and Naruko" said Shino.

"Huh? Us? Why" asked the blond wincing a little in pain from her curse mark affectionately nicknamed Orochimaru's hickey.

Ignoring the blondes wince Kiba spoke. "It's a long story but that redheaded freak from the Sand Village told us to give these to either Naruko or Sasuke" he said producing a pair of scrolls from his pouch. "He vowed to kill us if we didn't so here enjoy" he said tossing one scroll to Sasuke and one to Naruko.

"Uh.. But we only need one of them" said Sakura.

"We could care less what you do with the extra since we also got our pair. Give it to four eyes bury it or burn it for all we care! Oh and one last thing.. We were also told you three had better make it to the tower or else so we are going to help you three make it to the tower rather you like it or not" said Kiba.

"Wow really?! Awesome" cheered the blonde.

***** Later at the tower *****

****** Exam PT 2 Firth and Final Day *****

****** Friday July 7 10:45 ******

The group after getting tricked by a Genjutsu trap and having to fight some Rain nin the gang made it to the tower. Thankfully when things had seemed hopeless from her unexplained lack of Chakra control Naruko's mysterious Chakra flared up dealing a few blows and taking out many of the enemies clones. They had wasted the remainder of the fourth day and part of the Fifth and final day of the test.

"Well I guess this is where we part ways for now" said Kabuto meeting up with his team.

"Yeah guess so, by the way thanks for the help" said Naruko as Kabuto and hi team made their way to their door.

"Hmmph now that we got you here and delivered you those scrolls our job is done. See you three later" said Kiba leading his team away.

Finally Naruko and her team entered their door. "Huh there's no one here" said a surprised Sakura.

** With Kabuto and his team **

"Well I collected the data you requested Lord Orochimaru. I got quite a bit more than expected. The Uchiha is quite interesting indeed...But there's more" said Kabuto.

"Oh? Do tell" said the Sanin.

"It seems that girl that foolishly got in your way before, the one you said tried to save Sasuke, she somehow managed to survive your curse mark. Whats more interesting though is she seemed to have a most unusual reaction to it compared to most. I think there might be more to her than meets the eye and we should keep a close watch on her" said Kabuto.

"Hmm interesting. Indeed we shall watch her then. Perhaps she could prove an interesting test subject and become a new part of our team someday" said the snake user licking his lips. "You've done well Kabuto" he added taking a few info cards from Kabuto before leaving in a puff of smoke.

*** With Kiba's Team ***

"Huh how weird there's no one else here" said Kiba as he and his team walked around a bit. Just then they heard voices. It was the Sand Ninja. The were walking towards where Kiba's team was.

"Just like I though there's no other places to go in this damn tower" said Kankuro.

"We've already waited over half a day! How much longer are they gonna make us wait" complained Temari.

Just then they stopped in front of Kiba's team. "Oh it's you three losers again" said Temari.

"You three, did you deliver the scrolls as I asked you" asked Gaara.

"Y-Yeah we did. We even helped their team make it to the tower" said Kiba.

Gaara looked as impassive as ever. "Good cause you three and that hound aren't worth killing" said the redhead leading his team away.

'Grr damn creepy as bastards, just cause they are stronger doesn't mean they should make us their lackeys' complained the Inuzuka mentally.

*** Back with Team 7 ***

Sakura was helping the injured Sasuke into the room when he spoke.

"Okay Sakura I can manage from here" said the Uchiha as he separated from her shoulder.

"Um okay" she said nervously looking at the raven haired boy with worry. _'Grrr WHAT A DRAG! I WAS ENJOYING THAT! A CAHNCE TO BE CLOSE TO SAUKE AND HE HAD TO LET HIS PRIDE IN THE WAY! CHAAA' _complained Inner Sakura.

"Hey what's that" asked Naruko pointing at a giant scroll on the wall distracted Inner Sakura from her rant.

Sakura read the scroll aloud "If qualities of Heaven are your desire acquire wisdom to take your mind higher, If Earthly qualities are what you lack train your body and prepare to attack. When Heaven and Earth are opened together the perilous path will become righteous forever...This something is the secret that guides from this path today."

"Huh this what? Is this a joke or a secret too" said Naruko.

"Hmm it's like there's a word missing! Anyway it's about the Heaven and the Earth scrolls now...I think we are supposed to open and read both scrolls together now" said Sakura.

The Kunoichi pair exchanged nervous glances as they took out both scrolls. Naruko took the Earth scroll while Sakura took the Heaven scroll. Slowly they opened them and examined them, as they did so Sasuke noticed they were Summoning scrolls and had the girls toss them away as they began to smoke.

The smoke cleared revealing to Team 7's surprise Iruka.

"Hi long time no see" said Naruko.

Naruko ran up to her old sensei and glomped him "Iruka Sensei I missed you" said the blond.

"Ugg Naruko would you stop that I'm still not used to you being a girl yet" said Iruka fighting down a blush and a nosebleed.

"Hn I'm still not use to useless Kunoichi yet" said Sasuke.

"WHAT WAS THAT TEME?! I COULDN'T HEAR YOU WHAT WITH BEING ALL FULL OF YOURSELF" spat the blonde still clutching Iruka.

"Umm sensei your nose is still bleeding" said Sakura trying to defuse the tension.

"Oh...I...Uhh sorry Naruko-chan" said Iruka nervously as the blond finally detached herself.

"Nah don't mention it... Besides I learned even back when I was a boy that most guys are perverts plus you were my sensei. Let's not also forget that our teams sensei is a unique combo of open pervert and closet pervert" said the blonde.

The three others in the room just stared a little surprised. "Good point...Wow when did you start to become analytical and make sense" said Iruka.

Luckily as Iruka was about to appear for backlash from that last part Sakura spoke "So uh not that we aren't glad to see you and all Iruka Sensei but uh...What are you doing here?"

"Yeah and why the flashy entrance? Why are you appearing with a summoning" added the blonde.

"Heh well you see at this stage of the exam there are those of us who get chosen to be the messenger for each team, it was just my good fortune that I was chosen to be the messenger for your team.

"Huh? Messenger? What for" was the question of all three of Team 7.

As they asked this Iruka took out a watch. "Phew you made it just in time too" he said.

"Ok now then for the first part of the message... Congratulations you three pass the second part of the exam. To celebrate I'd love to treat you all to some ramen at Ichiraku's later but..."

Before Iruka could finish Naruko glomped him again. "YEAH RAMEN WOOHOOO YES SENSEI YOU'RE THE BEST! YUMMY DELICIOUS RAMEN" cheered the blonde.

"Wait...Naruko...I'm...Not..Done yet" tried Iruka in between hugs, cheering, fighting a blush and a nosebleed every time the blonde girls breasts pressed up against him.

"YEAH RAMEN WOULD BE SO AWESOME! ESPECIALLY AFTER ALL THE BUGS AND PALNTS WE HAD TO EAT FOR THE PAST FOUR DAYS! NOT TA MENTION ALL THE HELL WE'VE BEEN THROUGH, OH RAMEN HOW I'VED MISSED YOU! I COULD EAT LIKE A DOZEN BOWLS" continued Naruko.

Sakura and Sasuke collapsed onto the floor. *** C **

"Yep even as a girl and even with a different name Naruto will almost always still be Naruto" sighed Sakura.

"Man where the hell does she get all her energy" said Sasuke. As all three watched the blonde rant praises about ramen. This went on for several more minutes un til Sakura yelled to shut up.

"Hmm hyperactive as ever still I see" commented Iruka.

There was then discussion about the scrolls as well as the one on the wall ** C ** in which Iruka explained several things and expressed concern for his former students.

**** With Anko the Hokage and the Jonin *****

"Does the curse mark still hurt" the Hokage asked Anko.

"No not anymore thanks to you" was her reply.

"Now what about this Orochimaru business then? I mean he's one of the Sanin the Legendary three right" said one of the Chunin present.

*** Meanwhile back with Team 7 ***

"Oh yeah Iruka before we get to the next part of the exam shouldn't someone look at our curse marks" asked Naruko.

Sasuke and Iruka's eyes both went wide for different reasons. Sasuke rushed to the blonde and covered her mouth. "Can it dobe!"

"Ah yes I noticed them before however I'm afraid there's no time, we will have to have someone look at them later but for now the next pat of the exam is about to begin" said Iruka leading them to a large room with an arena, and a large statue of hands in mid hand sign. All the other teams were gathered there and in front of the room on a makeshift stage were several Jonin, some Anbu, several Chunin, the Hokage and the proctors for the first and second parts of the exam respectively.

"Go join the other teams and I'll inform the Hokage" said Iruka as he Shunshined away in a swirl of leaves reappearing next to the Hokage. The others watched him as he was clearly whispering to the Hokage as they grabbed a spot with the other Genin.

"Ahem first of all congratulations on completing and passing the second part of the exams. I'm glad to see that you all survived this part relatively unscathed" started Anko. _'Hn there were 78 candidates that took this part of the exam, frankly I'm surprised even 21 survived! I know I said more than half wouldn't make it but I really seriously thought the number would be in the single digits. Ibiki wasn't kidding about a stronger crop of candidates this year. Damn to top it off now I owe the bastard dinner for a week! Damn lucky brats surviving my little test! Oh well at least I see my favorite little sis and the stuck up brat made it' _Though Anko.

"I'm hungry" complained Choji in the crowd of Genin.

"Hn there's a surprise" said Shikamaru. "Man what a drag there are so many left" he added.

"Haha Sasuke and his team passed too. I knew Sasuke was awesome" said Ino.

"Well of course they did... After all we did to keep them safe they better have passed. Plus let's not forget Sasuke going psycho and that Naruko girls freaky Chakra" said Shikamaru.

"HEY TAKE THAT BACK! SASUKE IS NOT PSYCHO! HE..HE JUST GOT EXCITED IN THE BATTLE THAT'S ALL" Ino defended.

"I see your team didn't do to bad eh Kakashi? They must have gotten real lucky! Of course with my team around yours is doomed to failure. Yep it's so sad to come all this way just to lose but the path of youth sometime is wrought with the bittersweet taste of defeat but only one team can win and let's just face it your team just doesn't have it. After all what matters on the next test is ability and we've got you far far outclassed. Oh well there's always next time eh Kakashi" said Guy.

"Hmm you say something Guy" asked Kakashi causing the spandex wearing Jonin to get even more riled up.

_'As expected all the best are here' _thought Neji looking around.

"ALL RIGHT NOW PAY ATTENTION LORD HOKAGE IS GOING TO EXPLAIN THE THIRD EXAM GOT IT" called Anko. "YOU HAD BETTER LISTEN CAREFULLY MAGGOTS! OKAY LORD HOKAGE THEIR ALL YOURS NOW" she added.

The Hokage then went on to explain about the exams, their history and their meaning. After he finished and just as he was about to explain the third test to the Genin a Jonin appeared interrupting him.

"Ahem Lord Hokage before you continue please allow me Hayate Gekkou appointed proctor of the third test to speak" said the man.

"Very well then so be it" replied the Hokage.

"Thank you Lord Hokage. Now then...It's very ice to meet you all. There's **cough *** something I"d like ** cough*** you all to do before the third exam ***cough*** Uhh.. We have to have a preliminary exam before we can move onto the real one" said Hayate.

"Preliminary?! JUST WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN BY THAT" spat Sikamaru.

"YEAH WHAT THE HELL GIVES WE ALL EARNED OUR SPOTS HERE" shouted Naruko.

"Umm forgive me sensei but I really don't see the point. What's this preliminary all about? Why can't we just move onto the third exam" said Sakura.

"Uhhh...Well.. You see the first and second exam may have been too easy. The fact is we never expected so many of you to still be here. According to the rules a preliminary may be held at any time for any reason in order to reduce the number of candidates remaining as necessary" explained Hayate.

"But is that fair" question Sakura.

"EASY?! YOU CALL THE SHIT WE'VE BEEN THROUGH EASY? WHAT THE FUK HAVE YOU BEEN SMOKING?! I THINK YOUR POOR HEALTH IS AFFECTING YOUR JUDGEMENT" spat Naruko.

"It's just that at this stage...We have to speed things up a bit. It is as Lord Hokage just said, a lot of important people are invited and will be watching. We can't afford to waste their time! They have come to see ONLY the best! Plus we only have so much time to conduct the exams. As such if there are any among you whom feel you're not in top physical condition ***Cough ***cough***

"Talk about not being in top physical condition" muttered Ino and Sakura.

_'That poor proctor doesn't look so good himself' _thought Hinata.

"Sorry about that... Ahem.. As I was saying any of you who don't feel up to this you may bow out now. If not the preliminaries will be starting immediately" said Hayate.

"Come on you mean right now" argued Kiba.

"Are you serious?! We just barely survived the last test" complained Ino.

"Man what a drag" complained Shikamaru.

"Who cares? Man when do we eat" groaned Choji.

"Oh yeah.. The uh.. Winners will be determined by having one on one sudden death matches...So Uh like I said if there's anyone who doesn't feel up to it now is the time to raise your hand" said Hayate.

Just then Sasuke and Naruko grabbed their respective curse marks each feeling a jolt of pain. Sakura looked on concerned.

"Listen you two I think we should quit. We are in no way in shape for this. It's those marks..You two have been like this ever since the battle with Orochimaru. Please...Quit now before.. I don't know what..I'm scared for you both" said Sakura starting to tear up.

The Anbu, Chunin, Genin. Hokage and proctors looked on as well as a few others at the silent conflict Team 7 seemed to be having. There was a debate now taking shape on stage.

"We have to do something about those two. If we leave them unchecked they pose a danger to everyone here. If I've learnt anything about the Uchiha brat he will most definitely try to abuse the curses power. As for Naruko I'm not sure what kind of a reaction she is having but from the sound of things it's not good" said Anko.

"And I suppose you think that two of them will just graciously let us remove them from from the exams" said Kakashi.

"YOU FOOL YOU KNOW NOTHING! THOSE MARKS...THEY ARE FEEDING OF THEIR CHAKRA! IT'S A FORBIDDEN JUTSU THAT SLOWLY DEVOURS THE ONE WHO BEARS IT" said Anko grabbing her own now slightly twinging mark.

"It's incredible that either of them are still standing! By now...By all rights..Allthough I hate to say this since I care for Naruko...But by all rights they both should be dead by now! Lord Hokage we must do something" continued the snake Jonin.

"Please Sasuke... You have to drop out.. Both of you..You think I don't see the suffering you're going through. I-I'm sorry but I can't let either of you do this to yourselves! I'm going to tell them we withdraw" said Sakura.

Just then Kabuto announced his withdrawal shocking many there. After some chatter amongst the other Genin as well as a conversation between Anko the Hokage and a few others as well as Kabuto talking to his team in hushed tones he was dismissed.

"Ahem now then is there anyone..anyone else at all who wishes to withdrawal" asked Hayate.

With that drama of Team 7 resumed.

"Sasuke I"m serious you both need to quit now! I can't let you two go" said Sakura. She was about to raise her hand when Sasuke grabbed it.

"Don't you even fucking dare..Don't you dare think of trying to stop me Sakura" he said. "The same goes for you too dobe" he added.

"I-I don't get it.. What the hell are you trying to prove?! Am I...Am I just supposed to sit here and let you tear yourselves apart..To let Naruko risk the life of herself and others..T-Those marks...There's nothing good that can come of them...I can just tell.. I can't bear to watch it" said the pinkette tering up.

"Then don't fucking watch...But Don't..Don't you dare try to stop me..Stay the fuck out of it...It has nothing to do with you anyway... I told you before..What I am is an avenger..Rather I become a Chunin or not, this exam and the result mean less than nothing to me...Am I as strong as I can be? Can I get stronger still? I can only answer these questions and more by fighting the strongest..The best of the best...And the best of those best are all here..Right here right now...This is the path I walk..Me and me alone...Got IT? Not you nor Kakashi nor anyone can change that nor can you stop me! I will make my goals a reality" said Sasuke.

"Oh Sasuke...I..." started Sakura.

"Damn it Teme you don't have to be so mean about it! She just cares about you is all" said Naruko.

"Naruko...You're on of them..One of the ones I wanna fight the most" said Sasuke surprising the blonde, Sakura and a few near enough listeners.

"I'm sorry Anko...It's not that your concerns aren't valid and justified" started the hokage before taking a puff on his pipe. "However I'm still concerned about what Orochimaru said...His warning that we must continue the exams.. Conversely however I will offer you this...At the first sign of either of their marks causing too much trouble we will intervene" he continued.

"Yes Lord Hokage" agreed Ibiki, Ken and Masaki in unison.

"B-But...Lord Hokage..I-I...Fine as you wish" said Anko.

"But Sasuke..I..." but before Sakura could finish Naruko interrupted.

"That's enough Sakura... I get it...I do... I might not totally like the Teme or even agree with everything but...but I understand a little of where he's coming from" started Naruko grabbing her mark. "These marks...They may cause us hurt and pain...Hell there may be nothing good about them but..But one thing we have in common Sakura... As much...AS much pain as these cause we've both known greater pain than this! That's why...That's why we both must continue on" Said Naruko all serious.

"Naruko..B-bu-but..

"It's okay Sakura..Besides you know us by now. There's no way we can let these things keep us down, Right Sasuke? We're better than this and we can overcome this BELIEVE IT" finished the blonde.

"All right then since there are no more candidates withdrawing we will now continue" started the proctor ignoring Team 7's drama.

"The next round will consist of one on one intense combat at full battle intensity" continued the proctor. "This is not an exercise or one of your mere academy classes! This is the real deal! Now then there are exactly 20 of you left so that means ten matches in all for the prelims. ONLY A maximum of half or ten of you can go onto the finals as a result of this understood" he continued.

There was a brief silence before he continued.

"Now then as for the rules, you will each fight until one either dies, admits defeat or becomes fully incapable of continuing. Additionally I may step in and call the fight if I deem it necessary to help minimize death and injury. Other than that the matches are pretty much anything goes" as he spoke Anko spoke into a transmitter.

A panel opened up revealing a huge screen on the wall behind the platform the Hokage and others had been on.

"Now then as for the matches the fight match ups will be randomly determined by and displayed on the screen you see behind me. During the fights ONLY the two combatants whose names are displayed may be in the arena area. Any outside assistance or interference is strictly forbidden! Now since there is nothing more to say we will begin. In a moment the names of the first two fighters will be chosen and displayed" he said.

The screen then powered on and the names of the remaining fighters began to shuffle on the screen. After a few Moments later the names were chosen on the Display:

Akadou Yoroi

V.S.

Sasuke Uchiha

To Be Continued

A/N: Okay word of caution slash warning slash explanation slash disclaiming and what not for the next few chapters and earlier chapters. So here goes. First of next chapter and the next few chapters. So here goes Several parts of this story will be heavily influenced and inspired by EroSlackerMicah's He Said She Said. Now before yall jump all up on my case allow me to quote on of his Or her A/N's "**I don't mind sharing an idea as long as I get mentioned** " so as such I Give full credit OF ANY AND ALL SIMALARITIES OF SOME EVENTS OR CONTENT to him I will do my uttmost best to NOT DO THINGS WORD FOR WORD OR TAKE TOO MUCH AS POSSIBLE. Certain things may be unalterable for some reasons but I"ll do my best to edit alter or change things in ways that can still make at least some sense and fit the story. Beyond that I CANNOT Say what I"ll be doing without giving spoilers but I'm guess those who know HSSS can guess one of the parts I'm using *Insert evil grin directed at Naruko * So again Credit to EroSlackerMicah where it's due.

Nextly credit for prior content as well as Ken and Masaki goes to the awesome lovlely

Emoprincess-stalker who I assume is a she... Anyway Totally couldn't resist a few things in her story. She's just as awesome of a writer as EroSlackerMicah! * Insert major Pimpage/Advertising/Whateveryouwannacallit here :D *

**NEXT TIME: The Preliminaries Begin :D W00T**

** C * Think cannon from the Anime. Obviously there will be some cannon stuff still used here to keep in line with the whole story summary plus let's face it realistically despite what some fics do it's not like the story could change too hugely drastically if Naruto was female right? ( well with the exceptions of major things us writers might have preferred happen differently :D ) Btw I'll try to note the cannon things that aren't too glaringly obvious or when I'm using shortcuts/Time skips related to the Cannon :P

*** 1 *** Not sure if Kiba is the leader of his team or not haven't gotten to re-watching enough of the Anime to say for sure however in this fic Kiba will be the leader of the team but Shino won't always entirely approve. Also Hinata due to certain events may have some discomfort with the team leader.

***** 2 ****

**** 4 ***

Review Replies:

BDG420 : Uh.. Duh cause Naruto Becomes Naruko... To me the character choices has multiple functions the main point being who the Main Character (S) is even if they can kind of be one in the same in someways * sweat-drops *


End file.
